


Искатели смерти

by Moraine



Series: Искатели смерти [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Explicit Language, Homophobia, M/M, Voodoo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moraine/pseuds/Moraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Минуло полтора десятилетия после Второй мировой войны, и Британская империя готовится, наконец, взять реванш за поражение и бегство с Альбиона. Но в заморских колониях тоже не все гладко. Правительство в Новом Лондоне охватила шпиономания, рабочие бастуют, алхимики заняты какими-то совсем уж нехорошими экспериментами. Но самое страшное еще впереди...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Белая луна

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на ЗФБ-2015.  
> 1\. Альтернативная история, альтернативная алхимия, альтернативное вуду.  
> 2\. Все совпадения имен персонажей с именами реальных исторических лиц не случайны.  
> 3\. Так как таймлайн истории - начало 1960-х, бурным цветом цветут расизм, шовинизм и гомофобия.  
> 4\. Частичный ретеллинг первого сезона; книксены Говарду Ф. Лавкрафту и не только ему.

– О чем задумался? – спросил с водительского места Шейн. – Давай, признавайся – точно не о деле.  
  
Рик улыбнулся, чувствуя себя немного виноватым:  
  
– О погоде.  
  
– Боже! – Шейн закатил глаза. – Клянусь, это самая отстойная твоя мысль за этот месяц!  
  
Пот блестел у него на лбу и над верхней губой, и сам Рик наверняка выглядел не лучше. Опущенные окна не спасали, в машине была та еще парилка.  
  
– Извини.  
  
Рассказывать об очередной утренней ссоре с женой не хотелось. Нет, Шейн бы выслушал, посочувствовал, покачал головой, но… Рик же не слепой. Во всем, что касалось Лори, друг был, как сказали бы юристы, заинтересованной стороной. Так что в последнее время эта тема становилась все более деликатной и уж тем более неподходящей для разговора перед важной полицейской операцией.  
  
– Чертовым погодным алхимикам зря деньги платят. – Шейн побарабанил пальцами по рулю. – Ладно, не хочешь колоться, почему такой снулый, твое дело. Давай лучше еще раз все повторим.  
  
А вот это отличная идея, пусть они обсуждали план уже, наверное, раз сто.  
  
Рик вынул из бардачка карту и развернул ее:  
  
– Здесь, в старом амбаре. Неплохое место они выбрали.  
  
– Ага, просматривается во все стороны. – Шейн ухватил с заднего сиденья шляпу и принялся ею обмахиваться. – Не, это не чертово графство Джорджия, это Африка какая-то. Чего так смотришь-то? Мне кузен рассказывал – он там воевал, чудом живым вернулся и теперь жару терпеть не может.  
  
– Кто только что призывал еще раз пробежаться по плану? – теперь Рик улыбнулся искренне. – Твой информатор сказал, будет около двух десятков человек?  
  
– Ну да. И, скорее всего, с оружием.  
  
Рик поморщился. Разумеется, с оружием. Полиции еще повезет, если это окажется какое-нибудь старье времен Южного восстания или Первой мировой.  
  
– Да ладно тебе! Постреляем маленько, они и сдадутся. К тому же у нас подарок наместника.  
  
Рик посмотрел на стоявшие на обочине шагоходы. В стремительно накатывающих сумерках они походили то ли на троллей, то ли еще на какую-то нечисть, которой его пугали в детстве. Высотой с двухэтажный дом, безголовые, с непропорционально короткими ногами и длинными руками: точно злые великаны из сказок. Кабины обеих машин сейчас были открыты – пилоты наверняка умирали от жары так же, как Рик с Шейном.  
  
– Никогда таких не видел.  
  
– Новейшая модель, – с видом знатока сказал Шейн, – еще и облегченная. Ты ж помнишь – прежние громыхали так, что за несколько миль слышно, а эти тихие.  
  
Новая модель, новое оружие. Невольно вспомнились слухи о войне: они гуляли по всей империи с начала года, то утихая, то вспыхивая вновь.  
  
– Все это чепуха, – прошептал Рик, но Шейн его все же услышал.  
  
– Это ты про войну-то? Про то, что мы должны вернуть Альбион? Отомстить проклятым фрицам? Разумеется, чепуха. Мы с тобой эту песню уже лет пятнадцать с гаком слушаем, а воз и ныне там. И никуда не стронется.  
  
Рику хотелось в это верить. С прошлой войны не вернулись его отец и отец Шейна. Много кто не вернулся.  
  
Шейн вздохнул, бросил шляпу на заднее сиденье и почесал в затылке:  
  
– Умники из правительства только вопить горазды, а Ее Величеству и тут хорошо. Что нам с того Альбиона и Европы в придачу? Их здесь никто в жизни не видел, да и не хочет видеть. Ну была столица империи в старом Лондоне – чего не сделать ее в Новом? Ладно… В общем, напугаем мы этих горе-бунтовщиков так, что они сами сдаваться прибегут.  
  
Рик снова посмотрел на карту. Все у них должно получиться. Близко к старому амбару не подберешься, но замкнуть кольцо проще простого: вокруг хватало холмов и перелесков, за которыми укроются и шагоходы, и полицейские машины. И все пути отхода они с Шейном изучили. Амбар станет для бунтовщиков мышеловкой.  
  
– Все равно не доверяю я этому типу. – Рик начал аккуратно складывать карту.  
  
– Да-да, помню, – Шейн усмехнулся. – Не напрягайся ты так – я держу его за яйца.  
  
– Я читал досье Мерла Диксона. – И оно Рику совершенно не понравилось. Этот тип тоже успел повоевать в Африке, как родич Шейна и половина местной голытьбы. В Африку Британская империя продолжала цепляться зубами и когтями все те годы, что миновали после поражения в Европе. Что ж, по крайней мере, было, где охладить здешние горячие головы.  
  
– Тогда что ты продолжаешь сомневаться-то? Мерл Диксон – мародер. И пускай тогда эту историю замяли, можно ее и вспомнить.  
  
Действительно, и почему Рик так волновался? Да, Шейн нашел знатного мерзавца. Белая шваль, от которой забот еще больше, чем от негров. Но как же этот Диксон прибился к местным рабочим, вздумавшим протестовать против очередного урезания зарплат?  
  
– Думаешь, Мерл Диксон просто хотел побуянить? А повод неважен?  
  
– Ну да. – Шейн достал изрядно помятую пачку и вытряхнул из нее сигарету. – Из него такой же идейный комми, как из меня дева Мария.  
  
– Значит, арестовывать их будем не как немецких шпионов, а как коммунистов?  
  
Все просто: если ты недоволен политикой Нового Лондона, значит, либо шпионишь для Третьего Рейха, либо поддерживаешь Стального генсека. Дальше фантазия правительства не шла. Но в нынешнем деле наместник с шерифом никак не могли определиться, что им выгодней, и это даже не раздражало, как обычно, а бесило.  
  
– Эй, приятель, остынь. Самого злит, что они все решить не могут, а что поделаешь?  
  
Конечно, главное для их начальников – отчитаться в успехах перед Новым Лондоном. А что творилось на самом деле, никого не волновало.  
  
– Может, они из-за той заразы заняты? – предположил Рик, и Шейн громко фыркнул.  
  
– Наше дорогое начальство? Занято? Да скорей Ее Величество в католичество перейдет! К тому же в первый раз у нас что ли лихорадка гуляет? Живы же все. Раз за три недели никто не помер, скоро на спад пойдет. Рииик! – Шейн закурил и протянул ему пачку. Рик помотал головой – курить на такой жаре? – Не переживай так. Шерифу надо выслужиться перед наместником, наместнику – перед парламентом. А если слухи о войне правдивы, то умники в правительстве точно хотят разобраться со всеми недовольными. И арестовывать их будем, значит, как спевшихся с Рейхом.  
  
Рик поморщился.  
  
– Да не быкуй ты, – буркнул Шейн. – У тебя жена и ребенок. Хочешь вылететь с работы?  
  
В том-то и дело, что Рик не хотел именно из-за Лори и Карла. Но и договариваться с собственной совестью было мерзко.  
  
– Эти ребята закон нарушали? Ага, – продолжал Шейн. – Полицейских били? Ага. Маркса читали? Тоже ага. Так что мы не невинных ягнят арестовывать будем.  
  
– Ты прав, – выдохнул Рик. Напоминать о том, что они сначала собираются спровоцировать этих людей, не хотелось.  
  
Карта вернулась в бардачок, и снова потянулись долгие минуты ожидания.  
  
Наконец из сумерек под свет фар вынырнул констебль Уоткинс. За ним брел, лениво переваливаясь из стороны в сторону, мужик, которому самое место было на плакате с подписью «В розыске». Крепкий и коренастый, дочерна загорелый детина с короткими светлыми волосами. Битую жизнью физиономию украшала щетина. Типичная белая шваль. Во рту у него горела сигарета, которую он даже не потрудился затушить в присутствии полицейских. Мерл Диксон, понял Рик.  
  
Шейн нахмурился и, когда Диксон остановился возле окна, приказал:  
  
– Сигарету убрал живо.  
  
Тот ухмыльнулся:  
  
– Но, помощник шерифа, вы и сами…  
  
– Убрал, я сказал!  
  
Диксон осклабился, вынул сигарету изо рта и прижал к тыльной стороне руки. И посмотрел на Шейна как ни в чем не бывало.  
  
Теперь пришел черед Рика хмуриться.  
  
– Все помнишь? – уточнил Шейн.  
  
Диксон быстро кивнул:  
  
– Не извольте сомневаться.  
  
Он выглядел одновременно подобострастно и нагло – как ему это только удавалось?  
  
– Ладно. Но помни: решишь свалять дурака – пристрелю за сопротивление полиции.  
  
– Да вы что?! Ни в жисть!  
  
Рик поймал себя на мысли, что не верит этому кривлянью совершенно.  
  
– И, шериф, вы же обещали. – Диксон выразительно приподнял брови.  
  
– Разумеется. И я помощник шерифа, а не шериф, – Шейн поморщился.  
  
– Уверен, станете шерифом в будущем.  
  
Шейн в ответ на грубую лесть только фыркнул. Рик подумал, что стоит окоротить этого типа, но встретился с Мерлом Диксоном взглядом. Тот смотрел совсем не заискивающе, наоборот, напряженно и зло. Но вот Диксон моргнул, отвел глаза и растянул губы в кривой улыбке:  
  
– Я пошел тогда, помощник шерифа. Ждите сигнала.  
  
Мерл Диксон побрел прочь. Рик дождался, пока он растворится в сумерках, и склонился к Шейну:  
  
– Не слишком ли рискованно, что Диксон явился сюда прямо перед операцией?  
  
Друг мотнул головой:  
  
– Неа. Те идиоты, которых мы сегодня арестуем, совсем еще желторотики. Тут все ж не Атланта, а так, захолустье. Им и в голову не придет следить за своими. И мне спокойней – с этого козла станется удрать и сорвать нам всю операцию.  
  
– Но он не сбежит. Ты же знаешь – его младший брат.  
  
Шейн выбросил давно сгоревшую до фильтра сигарету в окно:  
  
– Ну да. Кто ж знал, что этот урод так сентиментален? Он его действительно везде таскает на буксире, будто тот недоумок какой. А может, и впрямь недоумок. Ну и затащил брата и сюда. Сам, козел, затащил и сам теперь торгуется, чтобы мы его отпустили.  
  
Рик не доверял теориям о вырождении, тем более, некоторые из них скомпрометировали себя еще во время войны, но то, что среди белой швали полно вырожденцев, знали все. Хотя на недоумка брат Мерла Диксона не походил, по крайней мере, если верить раздобытому Шейном снимку. Фотография была немного смазана, но опознать человека на ней не составило бы труда. Рик хорошо запомнил его лицо: прищуренные глаза, крупный нос, узкий рот, короткие взлохмаченные волосы.  
  
– У Дэрила Диксона может быть арбалет, – вспомнил о важной детали снимка Рик.  
  
– Для него же лучше, если сегодня он этот арбалет не захватит.  
  
Рик кивнул. На душе и так скребли кошки от того, что они врут Мерлу Диксону. Никто не заслужил лжи. Шейн наверняка заметил бы, что это не совсем ложь. И что они будут с его братом вежливы – насколько могут быть вежливы полицейские со всякой швалью, которая может еще пригодиться. И это вроде как правильно, потому что только идиот упустит возможность подцепить такого, как Диксон, на крючок и использовать еще раз или даже парочку.  
  
– Ладно. – Шейн потянулся, насколько позволяла кабина машины. – Выдвигаемся. Еще кучу всего успеть надо.  
  
Рик кивнул и взял шляпу, лежавшую на приборной панели. Шейн прав, нечего забивать голову всякой чушью. Эта ночь и так будет непростой.  
  
* * *  
  
Когда все полицейские заняли свои позиции, было уже за полночь. С неба сияла огромная, совершенно белая луна – сумасшедшая. В ее свете все: люди, машины, шагоходы, поле и перелесок, заброшенный амбар, в котором сейчас засели бунтовщики, казалось монохромным, как на фотографии.  
  
Шейн по праву гордился тем, как быстро и слаженно полиция взяла амбар в кольцо. Действительно, через него и мышь не должна была проскочить. Сейчас Шейн перебрался на другой конец поля к своим людям, а Рик остался с подчиненными. Он приложил к глазам бинокль – вытесненная на нем пентаграмма превращала ночь в день. В черно-белый мир вернулись краски, и Рик разглядел часовых возле амбара. Двое. Нет, трое. И у всех, что неприятно, ружья. Ничего, у Рика с Шейном два шагохода, десяток машин, сорок полицейских – все с оружием и алхимической защитой. Шейн сказал бы, что собравшимся в амбаре поможет разве что парочка минометов, и то не факт.  
  
Рик вернулся к машине, достал рацию.  
  
– Шейн… А, черт, прием! – Опять помехи! Связь барахлила часов с пяти после полудня, но ремонтники клялись, что к ночи все исправят. Может, исправили они так себе, а может, дело было в чем-то еще, но рации то работали нормально, то из них доносился только белый шум. Впрочем, это не повод отменять операцию, которую так долго готовили.  
  
– Слышу! – голос Шейна был еле различим через помехи. – Вернемся – откручу этим криворуким козлам головы. Видел часовых, да? Говорил я тебе, что не ягняток брать будем.  
  
Помехи-помехи-помехи… Потом голос Шейна прорезался вновь:  
  
– Вот! Знак!  
  
Рик снова приложил бинокль к глазам. Да, под самой крышей амбара мелькнул свет.  
  
– Вижу!  
  
И тут связь оборвалась окончательно. Рик посмотрел на умершую рацию и покачал головой. Ладно, вариант действий на тот случай, если связи не будет, они тоже продумали.  
  
Рик проследил, все ли люди заняли нужные позиции, и в очередной раз вспомнил, как Шейн просил его держаться подальше от амбара.  
  
– Если тебя подстрелят, – сказал тогда друг, – Лори мне башку откусит. И как я буду Карлу в глаза смотреть?  
  
Сам-то Шейн – не надо быть пророком – полезет в самую гущу. Чтобы он не оказался среди тех, кто первым ворвется в амбар? Скорее ад замерзнет. Впрочем, по плану они собирались не шуметь как можно дольше: скрутить часовых и лишь потом позволить себя обнаружить. Рик достал пистолет, еще раз проверил, хотя тот был в отличном состоянии, и некстати подумал, что планы часто рушатся в самый неподходящий момент. Отставить паранойю, как сказал бы Шейн.  
  
– Пошли-пошли-пошли…  
  
Кольцо начало смыкаться, отрезая бунтовщиков в амбаре, не давая им ни малейшего шанса сбежать.  
  
Ночную тишину разорвал вой полицейской сирены.  
  
– Да что же… – вырвалось у Рика. Он приник к биноклю – да, часовые у амбара тоже ее услышали.  
  
А сирена становилась все громче и громче.  
  
Раздались выстрелы. Темноту прорезали прожекторы машин и шагоходов. И снова выстрелы, уже с обеих сторон. Ладно, они и в более крутые переделки попадали!  
  
Рик перевел взгляд на дорогу и увидел полицейскую машину. Она неслась к ним уже прямо по полю. Что в ней за идиот? Если сегодня кого-то из полицейских ранят, виноват будет кретин за рулем!  
  
Рик сунул бинокль ближайшему полицейскому и поспешил вперед, надеясь перехватить психа до того, как он врежется в своих же. Машина затормозила прямо перед ним. Рик подбежал ближе и разглядел на месте водителя констебля Коллинза.  
  
– Выключите сирену! – Рик стукнул в поднятое стекло.  
  
Тот словно не услышал и несколько секунд тупо смотрел на Рика. Потом резко распахнул дверь:  
  
– Сэр!  
  
– Выключите!  
  
Тише от этого не стало. Выстрелы со стороны амбара уже походили на канонаду. Сколько же там оружия?  
  
– Сэр! Шериф… Вам в город…  
  
Белый как бумага Коллинз трясся, будто подхватил лихорадку.  
  
– У нас операция! И вы поставили ее под угрозу. – Хотелось взять Коллинза за грудки и встряхнуть. Что в голове у этого ублюдка?  
  
– Приказ! – выдохнул Коллинз, но потом наконец-то сообразил, кто он, где он и что надо делать. – Сэр, у меня приказ!  
  
– Почему не по рации?  
  
– Связь… все. У нас не получилось… Сэр! Приказ – срочно возвращаться в город. Там…  
  
Коллинз вдруг резко замолчал и уставился Рику за спину.  
  
Что за черт? У амбара по-прежнему стреляли. На глазах у Рика один из шагоходов пришел в движение и выстрелил, снеся половину крыши. Да, все оказалось гораздо серьезней – у противника, похоже, много оружия, у полиции проблемы со связью… К ним брел, покачиваясь, констебль Питерс. Наверное, Шейн его послал, выяснить, что происходит.  
  
Констебль заметил их и похромал быстрее, и тут Коллинз за спиной Рика даже не заорал – завизжал:  
  
– Нет! Нет! Это…  
  
Питерс оскалился и бросился – Рик едва успел его отпихнуть, и зубы клацнули совсем возле лица. Питерс захрипел, хрипло взвыл и бросился снова. Да что с ним?! Рик уклонился, и тот пролетел мимо. Свихнулся, что ли? Питерс опять развернулся и упрямо похромал к Рику, и тот выстрелил ему в ногу. Но Питерс продолжил идти, будто разучился чувствовать боль. Вдруг нахлынул страх. Рик выстрелил еще раз – уже в торс, потом еще раз, а когда Питерс оказался совсем рядом, прямо в оскалившееся лицо.  
  
Подействовало – констебль упал перед Риком и больше не шевелился. Мать твою… Теперь Рика тоже била дрожь.  
  
Что за…  
  
– Город, – пролепетал Коллинз. – Там такие же. Встают и ходят.  
  
Рик хотел присесть возле Питерса на корточки, но колени все еще тряслись. Он склонился над телом, вгляделся в перекошенное лицо. Вот дыра от выстрела в голову, после него Питерс и затих. Вот еще – все те пули, которые выпустил Рик. А это что? Пуля угодила прямо в сердце, Рик сюда точно не попадал. Что за чертовщина?  
  
– Пошли, – рявкнул Рик, выпрямляясь. Восставшие мертвецы – это же пугалки времен Второй мировой!  
  
– Н-еет, – выдавил Коллинз. – Тут… все такие же… Все…  
  
Рик ухватил его повыше локтя и поволок за собой.  
  
Что-то грохнуло, и один из шагоходов вдруг принялся заваливаться набок. Да что… Рик невольно замер, а Коллинз вдруг зачастил:  
  
– Это лихорадка, сэр! Все та лихорадка! В больнице сегодня началось! Больные умерли.  
  
– И что?  
  
Амбар начал заниматься. Но шагоход стрелял не зажигательными! Неужели сами? Да они с ума посходили? Себя же спалят!  
  
– Сразу несколько человек умерли, а потом встали и набросились, как… как этот. А пока их унимали, они перекусать успели всех, кто там был: врачей, родственников, и те тоже… А потом…  
  
А потом, похоже, была паника.  
  
– Коллинз, успокойтесь!  
  
Надо предупредить Шейна! Он на другой стороне поля, без связи. Нужно собрать людей и остановить операцию. Весь план летел к чертям, а найти кого-то в том аду, в которое превратилось поле, казалось невероятным.  
  
Сил и времени тащить упирающегося Коллинза не было. Рик его выпустил и побежал к вовсю полыхающему амбару один. Что ж горит-то так? Сухое сено? Бензин? Все неправильно! Все совершенно неправильно.  
  
Сбоку что-то грохнуло, кто-то заорал, потом завыл. Откуда-то вывалилась черная шатающаяся фигура и, засипев, потянула к Рику руки. Он выстрелил. Патроны! Нужны патроны!  
  
– Сэр! – За одной из машин скрючился констебль Уоткинс. Рик почти упал рядом с ним.  
  
– Сэр…  
  
– Доложите обстановку. Где все?  
  
– Сэр, не знаю. Меня… меня укусили.  
  
Господи! Рик разглядел в отблесках пламени заляпанный кровью рукав.  
  
– Сэр, это из тех, кто в амбаре. Я его убил, сэр. Правда. Я отвернулся, а он как навалится и…  
  
И что теперь? Надо собраться с мыслями, прекратить паниковать. А то он носится как петух с отрубленной головой!  
  
– Констебль! – Надо говорить спокойно. – Констебль. Ваша группа ворвалась в амбар. Что дальше?  
  
– Они стреляли, сэр. Мы тоже. Суки… Извините, сэр. А потом они все встали, – Уоткинс вдруг затрясся, и Рик понял, что тот заплакал. – Он укусил меня, сэр. А Райли… Райли вцепились прямо в горло, сэр! Я видел – они его повалили и стали жрать. Боже, Иисусе…  
  
– Констебль! – У Рика волосы на голове поднялись дыбом.  
  
– Мама… Что теперь со мной будет, сэр?  
  
– Не знаю. Ты видел в амбаре кого-нибудь из второй группы? Ше… Помощника шерифа Уолша?  
  
– Нет, сэр. Эти уроды… в амбаре… Они круче оказались. И оружия у них много было…  
  
А Шейн поверил Мерлу Диксону. И Рик поверил. Выходит… Нет, потом!  
  
– Сэр! Не оставляйте меня, сэр!  
  
Черт, Уоткинс же молодой совсем, недавно в полицию пришел…  
  
Откуда выполз очередной монстр, Рик не понял. Тот просто бросился из-за еще одной машины поблизости и вцепился к Уоткинса. Рик со всей силы ударил недопокойника в затылок рукояткой пистолета. Уоткинс заорал, и Рик ударил чудовище снова. На этот раз под рукояткой что-то хрустнуло. Ну же! Монстр наконец-то обмяк, и Рик уставился на остекленевшие глаза Уоткинса. Мертвые глаза. Ах ты ж мать… И что? Что теперь? Уоткинс тоже станет таким же?  
  
На поясе у констебля была дубинка. Рик быстро выпутал ее, каждый миг ожидая, что Уоткинс сейчас клацнет челюстями и бросится, но успел.  
  
– Прости, – шепнул Рик, опустив дубинку подчиненному на голову.  
  
Так, теперь обойма. Выстрелы слышались все реже, и это был поганый признак.  
  
Где-то неподалеку уже знакомо взвыли. Да сколько же их тут? Рик перебежал от машины к деревьям, от деревьев снова к машине, стараясь не спускать глаз с амбара. Оттуда прямо из огня выползли два объятых пламенем… ходячих, мать их, покойника!  
  
Найти своих подчиненных, потом Шейна и его людей. Прострелить на всякий случай головы всем мертвецам. Вернуться в город… Боже, Лори и Карл!  
  
Рядом с амбаром завалился набок один из шагоходов, и возле него уже собрались… нет, не люди. Судя по дерганым движениям – ходячие. Чуть поодаль еще парочка склонилась над телом и… К горлу подкатила тошнота. Да, покойный Уоткинс прав, они не просто кусают.  
  
Рядом что-то глухо стукнуло, и Рик замер, вслушавшись. Еще один ходячий хромал в его сторону. Рик прильнул к боку машины. Кажется, покойник его не заметил.  
  
Сорок полицейских, двадцать нарушителей – теперь это казалось адовой толпой. Нет, не могут все они обернуться мертвяками!  
  
Неподалеку снова завыл ходячий, потом еще один. Мимо Рика пробежал человек, скрылся за соседней машиной, но тут же метнулся назад и замахнулся палкой: на него шел очередной мертвец.  
  
Рик невольно подался вперед. Не успел – его тоже нашли сразу двое ходячих. Рик ударил дубинкой того, что ближе, едва успел отпрянуть от протянутых рук второго. Да чтоб тебя! Бежать отсюда надо! Первый мертвец устоял. Кровь заливала ему глаза, но он все равно наседал на Рика. А второй – где он? Рик развернулся, споткнулся о какую-то кочку и растянулся животом на траве, хватая ртом воздух. Пистолет он не выпустил чудом, а дубинка откатилась прочь. Где она? Где же?!  
  
Человек рядом бил поваленного ходячего по голове. Бил и не видел еще одного, выползающего из-за машины. А тот был рядом, совсем-совсем рядом.  
  
– Сзади!  
  
Незнакомец резко развернулся, отскочил и ударил мертвяка.  
  
На ноги навалилось что-то тяжелое, поползло выше, засипело, заклацало зубами возле уха. Нет! Нет-нет-нет! Рик извернулся змеей, оказался на спине… Череп ходячего треснул, и кто-то спихнул покойника в сторону.  
  
– Там еще!  
  
Опять на живот, теперь на четвереньки. Надо оглядеться!  
  
Второй ходячий пер на спасителя Рика.  
  
– Вот тварь! – незнакомец изловчился и достал его палкой.  
  
Рик наконец-то отыскал дубинку, схватил ее и вскочил на ноги:  
  
– Слева трое!  
  
– Мотаем!  
  
Незнакомец побежал к деревьям, Рик – за ним. Возле перелеска они остановились, переводя дыхание. Они ведь оторвались? Верно? Позади никто больше не сипел, но это еще ничего не значило. Черт! Отсюда был виден второй шагоход – открытая кабина пилота зияла чернотой. Рик сплюнул. Ничего, дальше темноту вспарывал свет фар. Вот куда ему надо попасть!  
  
– Эй, бобби, – позвал Рика его спаситель.  
  
– Ты…  
  
– Мы в расчете: ты предупредил меня, я помог тебе. Теперь вали к своим.  
  
Рик наконец-то разглядел его лицо. Дэрил, младший брат Мерла Диксона.  
  
* * *  
  
Валить к своим было замечательной идеей, вот только Рика и своих разделяло поле и бродившие по нему мертвецы.  
  
Дэрил Диксон смотрел на догорающий амбар и постукивал по ладони дубинкой. Рик не сомневался, что в случае чего эта дубинка опустится на его голову так же легко, как на голову покойника. Ладно, надо подумать, надо… Черт! На глазах Рика свет от фар скользнул по полю и раздался шум двигателей.  
  
– Сваливают, – сухо прокомментировал Дэрил. – Что, хреново?  
  
Да не то слово! Почему они уезжают? Решили, что все погибли? Кончились патроны? Слишком много мертвецов? Шейн не бросил бы Рика просто так. Что же случилось? Рику нужно быть со своими! Вернуться в Кинг!  
  
– У меня жена и сын в городе, – процедил Рик. – А там то же, что и здесь.  
  
– Откуда знаешь?  
  
– В начале штурма из города приехал констебль.  
  
– Его сирена была?  
  
– Да.  
  
О какой чуши они говорят! Черт, что же делать?  
  
– Эй, бобби, вас шагоходы водить не учат?  
  
Рик покачал головой:  
  
– Это военная, а не полицейская техника. Еще и новая модель.  
  
– Мой брат сумел бы. Наверное, – выдохнул Дэрил Диксон. Его голос прозвучал как-то странно.  
  
Только Мерла Диксона тут не хватало! Вот уж кто первым делом скормит Рика этим ходячим! Кстати, где он?  
  
– Твой брат тоже тут?  
  
– Разминулись в самом начале стрельбы, видно, как ты со своими.  
  
– Ищешь его?  
  
– Ага.  
  
Ищет вместо того, чтобы уносить ноги. Вряд ли Мерл Диксон такого стоит. Хотя они же браться.  
  
– А ты не думаешь, что если он выжил, то уже далеко отсюда?  
  
– Как твои, что ли?  
  
– Да. Как мои.  
  
Дэрил Диксон только хмыкнул. И откуда в нем эти уверенность и спокойствие?  
  
Рик ненадолго задумался.  
  
– Там, откуда я пришел, стоят несколько машин.  
  
– Это с той стороны?  
  
Рик кивнул. Дэрил Диксон покачал головой:  
  
– Там этих трупаков бродит целая стая. Не прорвешься.  
  
– Придется рискнуть.  
  
Дэрил Диксон пожал плечами:  
  
– Поступай как знаешь.  
  
Уходить от единственного, возможно, живого человека в этом аду было страшно. Но Рик упрямо крался туда, откуда только что прибежал, вслушиваясь и вглядываясь в темноту.  
  
Дэрил Диксон оказался прав – бродящих по полю, пошатывающихся, сипящих ходячих прибавилось. А у Рика оставались лишь два патрона в пистолете, одна обойма и полицейская дубинка. Но на выстрелы наверняка приползут и другие… трупы.  
  
В восставших покойников до сих пор не верилось, хотя они были здесь, перед глазами. Рик помнил рассказы дяди – единственного, кто вернулся из Европы. Немецкие некроманты, говорил он, поднимали своих и чужих мертвецов. Но всего по нескольку, и те мертвецы не кусались – дрались как обычные люди. А тут все не так, и некромантов нет.  
  
Рик подобрался по кромке подлеска к ближайшей машине. Двери закрыты, мотор не работает. Оставалось молиться, чтобы она была не заперта, а водитель оставил ключи в замке зажигания, потому что до следующей машины придется идти метров пятьдесят. И вокруг нее столпились ходячие.  
  
Рик перехватил дубинку поудобнее и побежал. Возле машины валялось еще одно тело. Рик узнал констебля Коллинза. Тот лежал тихо-тихо с дыркой от пули в груди. Бедолага – похоже, кто-то из своих принял его за ходячего. Только Рик потянулся к двери, как изнутри в стекло что-то глухо ударило. Рик отпрянул. Еще один покойник. Констебль… Проклятье, Рик не помнил его фамилии. Заперся в машине, но черта с два это его спасло.  
  
И что теперь? Рискнуть пробежаться до следующей? Рик осторожно выглянул из-за багажника. Ходячих уже собралось больше десятка. Нет, рискованно. Что-то вцепилось ему в ногу. Рик обернулся и едва не упал – за ботинок ухватился Коллинз. Нет! Он же не шевелился! Рука дрогнула, и дубинка угодила по дверце. Грохот показался громким, как выстрел. Черт!  
  
Вторым ударом Рик добил несчастного констебля и опять выглянул из-за машины. Да, его услышали. Вся толпа ходячих теперь ползла к нему. Вой доносился с обеих сторон – молодец, он, наверное, всех их позвал! Оставалось только бежать.  
  
Рик влетел в подлесок и вдруг понял, что несется не один.  
  
– Ты дебил! – выдохнул Дэрил Диксон. Он-то почему еще здесь?  
  
Спорить Рик не собирался. Они выбежали на другое поле, и Дэрил понесся куда-то вправо. Рик – за ним. Сгоревший амбар, машины, шагоходы остались позади, но Дэрил все равно бежал. Снова какие-то деревья, похоже, уже настоящий лес. Рик уже не понимал, где они. Главное – не потерять Дэрила Диксона, не спотыкнуться, не упасть.  
  
Наконец Дэрил побежал медленнее, а потом и вовсе пошел. Дышал он не так загнанно, как Рик. Вот жеж…  
  
– Мы… где? – ухитрился выдавить Рик.  
  
Дэрил посмотрел на него так, словно только сейчас осознал, что не один. И, вдруг дошло до Рика, стало светлее – настолько, что уже запросто можно разглядеть лицо идущего рядом человека. Неужели скоро поднимется солнце? Черт, он… они пережили эту ночь.  
  
– Тут недалеко… домик. – Дэрил Диксон, похоже, раздумывал, насколько стоит быть откровенным. – Мы с братом останавливаемся в нем, когда охотимся.  
  
– Там есть оружие?  
  
Ноги гудели и казались свинцовыми. А Рик еще думал, что в хорошей форме.  
  
– Типа того, – Дэрил нахмурился. – И там мой арбалет. И еда.  
  
Точно, арбалет, который он не взял. А это свидетельство в пользу того, что и Мерл Диксон не подозревал, что сегодня, нет, уже вчера случится. Но тогда кто все это устроил? И как? И… Нет, не все сразу.  
  
– Оттуда далеко до Кинга?  
  
– Примерно столько же, как и от клятого амбара, если тебе важно. Брат наверняка там.  
  
А это плохо.  
  
– Расскажешь, как дойти до города?  
  
Дэрил помолчал немного, потом кивнул. Похоже, между ними установилось некое подобие перемирия.  
  
– Эта штука наверняка алхимическая, – негромко произнес Рик. Это единственное, что могло все объяснить. – Значит, надо дождаться алхимиков из Атланты. Они успокоят ходячих.  
  
– Как ты их назвал?  
  
– Ходячие.  
  
Дэрил снова кивнул, словно принял это к сведению. Он на ходу достал пачку сигарет и закурил, и не подумав предложить Рику. Но ему и самому не хотелось после такой пробежки. А вот ручья с хорошей водой не хватало.  
  
Дэрил вдруг напрягся и махнул рукой. Рик вслушался – да, кто-то идет. Дэрил едва слышно чертыхнулся и затушил недокуренную сигарету. Они замерли за широким стволом, и Рик вгляделся в хитросплетение веток.  
  
– Ходячий, – шепнул Дэрил. Рик и сам его увидел – мужчина, судя по одежде, фермер.  
  
– Не один.  
  
Среди стволов показались еще четверо: пара мужчин помоложе, женщина и мальчик. Рик окаменел. Ребенку, наверное, лет было столько же, сколько и Карлу. Окровавленная одежда, шея, свернутая под странным углом… Да что тут творится?!  
  
Ходячий-фермер вдруг остановился, повел головой и похромал прямо к их укрытию.  
  
– Давай! – скомандовал Дэрил. – Бей в голову!  
  
В темноте было проще и не так жутко. Теперь же Рик четко видел мертвые лица, перекошенные рты, страшные глаза. Твари двигались медленней людей, только это и спасало.  
  
Рик в два удара расправился со старшим фермером и развернулся к следующему ходячему. Не дать в себя вцепиться, даже коснуться! Нет, поздно! Корявые пальцы ухватились за его рубашку, и ткань затрещала. Рик отпихнул от себя ходячего и опустил дубинку. Кровь из треснувшего черепа брызнула на форму. Вот же мерзкий запах! Пока Рик возился с двоими, Дэрил уже успел разобраться с троими – и, главное, с ребенком. За это Рик в глубине души был ему признателен.  
  
– Тут ферма неподалеку. Оттуда, видать, – буркнул Дэрил. – Арбалет бы.  
  
Между деревьев мелькнуло еще что-то. Ходячий, причем чертовски резвый. Раз – и он уже недалеко от Дэрила. Рик выхватил пистолет и выстрелил. Сколько же их тут?  
  
– Мать твою, – выдохнул Дэрил. – Спасибо, конечно, но давай-ка валить.  
  
Он пошел дальше, ориентируясь по ему одному понятным приметам, а Рик поспешил следом.  
  
Если мертвецы ходят по лесу, значит, эта зараза, чем бы она ни была, расползлась дальше.  
  
– Эй, бобби, переставляй ноги быстрее.  
  
– Рик Граймс. Меня зовут Рик Граймс.  
  
Дэрил бросил на него взгляд через плечо, будто удивился, что ему представились, уже знакомо помолчал некоторое время и произнес:  
  
– Дэрил.  
  
Вот и познакомились.


	2. Перемирие

Домик оказался жалкой развалюхой, наскоро сколоченной их тонких досок. Казалось, достаточно прикоснуться к стене, и хибара закачается, а то и вовсе обрушится и погребет под собой обитателей. Но Дэрил пинком распахнул дверь и вошел внутрь. Рику ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним. В домишке оказались два топчана и какие-то ящики, видимо, вместо стульев. На один из них Рик и опустился. Тут же навалилась непозволительная сейчас усталость. Рик моргнул, передернул плечами – почему-то в развалюхе было зябко.  
  
Дэрил заглянул под один из топчанов и вытащил две консервные банки, потом снял несколько досок пола и извлек из простенького тайника обмотанный холстиной арбалет.  
  
– Отличное оружие, – сказал Рик, и чтобы упрочить наметившееся перемирие, и чтобы не заснуть. – Как раз для этих…  
  
–… ходячих, ага. – Но взгляд, который послал ему Дэрил, был хмурым.  
  
Рик потер ладонями лицо:  
  
– Бред какой-то.  
  
Дэрил молча отложил арбалет, достал нож и принялся открывать одну из банок.  
  
– В городе все началось после того, как умерли люди, заболевшие лихорадкой, – принялся развивать пришедшую в голову мысль Рик. – А тут встали те, кого убили. Что-то не складывается.  
  
Никакой реакции. Кажется, диалога не выйдет.  
  
– Эта лихорадка началась недели три как. Вроде бы легкая, никто от нее не умирал, но заболевших становилось все больше. Может, совпадение?  
  
– Слушай, бобби, про версии своим приятелям талдычь. – Дэрил принялся за вторую банку.  
  
– Но свидетелей же я могу опросить?  
  
Зря он так пошутил. У его собеседника, кажется, даже волосы на затылке вздыбились.  
  
– Я не пробил тебе башку, как тем трупакам, только потому что ты мне пару раз спину прикрыл. Я тебе тоже прикрыл – так что мы в расчете. Жри тушенку и вали в свой городишко.  
  
Рик придвинул к себе открытую банку. Вилки или хотя бы ложки никто ему предлагать не собирался.  
  
– Спасибо.  
  
– Че?  
  
– За тушенку.  
  
Дэрил пожал плечами. Он ковырялся в своей банке ножом – гораздо сподручнее, чем пальцами.  
  
Черт, нет, надо занять мысли, иначе можно свихнуться, думая, что сейчас с Карлом и Лори! Рик отправил в рот очередной кусок и принялся вспоминать вчерашнюю ночь. Лихорадка, сбои в связи, слишком много оружия, восставшие мертвецы… Все не так.  
  
– А то! – вдруг отозвался Дэрил, и Рик понял, что произнес последние слова вслух. – Что, премию не дадут, потому что всех нас не перестреляли к чертовой матери?  
  
– Ты о чем?  
  
– Два шагохода, – Дэрил подобрал остатки тушенки пальцем, а потом совершенно по-мальчишески его облизал. – Этого хватит, чтобы полк положить.  
  
Он преувеличивал, но суть от этого не менялась. Рик поморщился:  
  
– Нет. Это была обычная операция.  
  
Можно попробовать откровенность – совсем немного. Вдруг Дэрил разговорится?  
  
– Но мы не ожидали, что у вас будет столько оружия.  
  
– Угу. А что, про новую войну правду болтают?  
  
Рик пожал плечами. Они с Дэрилом примерно одного возраста, значит, оба застали Вторую мировую и сами едва на нее не попали. Рик не слишком-то рвался умереть, как отец, и Дэрил, надо полагать, тоже.  
  
– Кто знает? Но наверху точно считают, что таких, как вы, подзуживают немцы или русские. На худой конец – японцы. Поэтому и реагируют так.  
  
– Как?  
  
Как-как? Дают шагоходы! От еды озноб прошел, наоборот, стало казаться, что в хижине слишком жарко и душно, прямо как вчерашним вечером. А Дэрил явно заводился все больше и больше – надо бы его успокоить:  
  
– Ты не похож на тех, кого обычно арестовывают на таких сборищах.  
  
Эта фраза его озадачила.  
  
– Я всяких видел – на меня даже с оружием бросались. И Маркса цитировали, пытаясь переманить на свою сторону, – Рик улыбнулся.  
  
– Политическая власть в собственном смысле слова – это организованное насилие одного класса для подавления другого.  
  
Рик чуть не подавился последним куском тушенки, и Дэрил неожиданно ухмыльнулся:  
  
– Брат говорил – я и запомнил.  
  
– Значит, брат у тебя – поклонник Маркса?  
  
Лицо у Дэрила стало совершенно каменным. Кажется, снова тупик.  
  
– Послушай, если сейчас такой дурдом везде в округе, у меня будут дела поважнее ареста твоего брата. Но мне надо кое-что узнать. Мертвецы просто так не встают – нужны некроманты. Может, на этом собрании был кто-то, тебе не знакомый? Может, кто-то сделал что-то странное?  
  
– Чего собрание-то? – по крайней мере, Дэрил ответил. – Ты сам сказал – в городе то же. Может, причина там.  
  
– Черт. – Рик отставил банку и провел перепачканными в тушенке пальцами по волосам. – Не знаю.  
  
И еще с ходячими могли быть как-то связаны сбои в связи. Или не связаны. Или связаны с засадой в амбаре.  
  
– Вы нас ждали, – сказал Рик.  
  
– А вы – нас.  
  
– Обе стороны устроили друг дружке засаду. Да чтоб его!  
  
– Шшш!  
  
Дэрил скользнул к двери, выглянул, потом осторожно ее закрыл, подхватил с пола арбалет и устроился у малюсенького окошка – куска мутного стекла, прикрепленного к проему согнутыми гвоздями. Он кивнул Рику, и тот встал с другой стороны.  
  
– Ходячие? – одними губами спросил Рик.  
  
Дэрил кивнул.  
  
На этот раз покойников было четверо – двое мужчин и две женщины. Судя по одежде – городские. Может, поехали в лес на пикник? Здесь не так близко до Кинга и соседних городишек: ходячие вряд ли успели бы дойти оттуда за ночь.  
  
Мертвецы медленно проковыляли мимо хижины и скрылись в лесу. Рик позволил себе перевести дыхание и понял, что его снова зазнобило.  
  
– В соседний город ползут, – заметил Дэрил.  
  
– А если там еще нет таких? Может, догоним и убьем?  
  
– Если ты прав насчет умерших от лихорадки, то уже есть, наверное. Там тоже люди болели.  
  
Черт!  
  
– Эй, бобби, ты здоров?  
  
– Рик – я ж представился.  
  
– Да похрен мне! Так что с тобой?  
  
– Устал. Знобит немного.  
  
Дэрил послал ему пристальный взгляд:  
  
– Тебя не тяпнули случаем?  
  
– Нет. – Рик похлопал себя по ногам, потом по бокам, провел ладонями по предплечьям. – А, вот оно что.  
  
Ночью, видимо, он обо что-то поцарапался, обо что-то острое, потому что на левом рукаве форменной рубашки зияла аккуратная прорезь, а на коже виднелась уже отнюдь не аккуратная царапина – покрасневшая и немного вспухшая.  
  
– Лекарства бы тебе.  
  
– А у тебя есть?  
  
– Откуда?  
  
Что же, еще один повод бежать в город.  
  
Новые ходячие не показывались, и Рик снова опустился на ящик:  
  
– Ты обещал показать мне путь.  
  
Дэрил закинул арбалет на плечо и сказал:  
  
– Слышь, бобби.  
  
– Рик.  
  
– Ну Рик. Мы вчера пообломали вашим зубы-то. И это хорошо, не все ж вам, сукам, людей шагоходами раскатывать. Так что молодцы наши, что подстраховались. Брат, правда… А, неважно. Но, если честно, мы с братом не ждали, что остальные натащат столько ружей.  
  
– Значит, кто-то предупредил.  
  
– Ага. Ищите крысу у себя.  
  
Вот ведь пакость!  
  
– Ну что, идешь? Или жопу до вечера просиживать будешь?  
  
* * *  
  
– Доведу тебя до дороги – все равно мне туда же, – пояснил Дэрил. – А потом ты в одну сторону, я – в другую.  
  
– Будешь искать брата?  
  
– Если он не тут… Есть еще пара мест.  
  
Дэрил следил, чтобы Рик не оказывался у него за спиной, а шел рядом, словно верил, что тот вот-вот выхватит пистолет и приставит ему к затылку. А смысл?  
  
– Здорово, наверное, если в тебя так верят.  
  
– Просто ты не знаешь моего брата, – оскалился Дэрил. – Скорми ему молоток – выйдут гвозди.  
  
Мерл Диксон был опасен – в этом Рик не сомневался, но вот в остальном… Он представил, как Мерл с Дэрилом приходят на встречу, и старший брат понимает, что все не так, как он ждал. Не так, как говорил полиции. И выяснил он это, похоже, не сразу, иначе не подал бы сигнал. Или решил сменить стороны? Вдруг Мерл Диксон счел, что сила на стороне бунтовщиков, и решил все переиграть?  
  
– Эй, Рик, у нас ведь тоже была крыса? Кто-то же сдал нас полиции?  
  
Какой неприятный вопрос! И, главное, очень вовремя.  
  
– Почему думаешь, что я знаю?  
  
– Потому что ты не простой бобби.  
  
С одной стороны, лгать не хотелось, с другой – не лгать было нельзя.  
  
– Так кто-то все же вел себя вчера подозрительно?  
  
Дэрил бросил на него злой взгляд:  
  
– Ты все же типичный бобби. Да все, бля, вели себя вчера подозрительно. Не знаю! Не приглядывался я особо, – он понизил голос и быстро огляделся. – Да и плевать мне на них.  
  
А вот это оказалось несколько неожиданным, хотя объясняло, почему они с Дэрилом не вцепились друг другу в глотки. Шейн был прав, когда заметил, что Мерл Диксон просто таскает брата всюду, куда пойдет. Или брат за ним ходит сам.  
  
Дальше они шли в молчании.  
  
На дорогу Дэрил и Рик выбрались, когда солнце уже приближалось к зениту. Около одиннадцати, по прикидкам Рика. Снова принялось адово жарить, и пить хотелось сильнее с каждой минутой.  
  
– Если твоим нынешним шагом, то часа через четыре дойдешь.  
  
А на машине казалось, что все близко. Рик вздохнул. Вряд ли он поймает попутку. Да и надо ли их сейчас ловить? Рик стер выступивший на лбу пот. И что с ним такое? Понятно, что жара, но такой развалиной он вчера себя не чувствовал.  
  
– Уверен, что дойдешь? – к удивлению Рика осведомился Дэрил.  
  
– Дойду. – Рик огляделся. Чуть подальше виднелась автозаправка, а при ней должен быть магазинчик. – Только воды попью. Может, у них и лекарства есть.  
  
– Или там ходячие, или хозяева, напуганные так, что будут стрелять.  
  
– Или эти люди еще не знают, что произошло, и надо их предупредить. Машин у заправки нет – вдруг со вчерашнего дня тут никто не проезжал?  
  
Рик пошел к заправке – все равно ему в ту сторону. Дэрил нагнал его через несколько шагов.  
  
– Хорошо. Я прикрою тебе спину, а ты скажешь, кто крыса.  
  
Черт.  
  
– Ты же сказал, что тебе все равно. Этот человек, может, вчера умер.  
  
– Тем более – какая разница? Ты ж от ответов уходишь – значит, знаешь.  
  
А Рик недооценил наблюдательность Дэрила Диксона. Почему он вообще счел, что тот окажется туповат? Дэрил – совсем не деревенский увалень. А то, что он только о своем брате и говорил, ничего не значило. Шейн назвал его недоумком, и, видимо, это и застряло у Рика в голове. Зря застряло.  
  
– Тогда как насчет того, чтобы рассказать, какими именно все были подозрительными?  
  
– Ну ты достал меня, мужик, – впрочем, прозвучало это не зло.  
  
Они остановились возле заправки. Тишина. Все вокруг словно вымерло.  
  
Рик оглядел двухэтажный домик. Внизу магазинчик – узкий подоконник был завален какой-то снедью в выгоревших на солнце упаковках. Второй этаж, по идее, жилой. Занавески отодвинуты, дверь на маленький балкончик приоткрыта, но никто ниоткуда не выглядывал.  
  
– Давай вперед, – предложил Дэрил.  
  
Чертовски неправильным было то, что его присутствие за спиной успокаивало. Он – не тот человек, которому стоило доверять. Они не в том положении. Хотя сам мир свихнулся.  
  
Рик толкнул дверь, и тут же звякнул колокольчик. Они прошли внутрь: Рик с пистолетом, Дэрил с арбалетом. Опять тишина: никто на звон не вышел и не выполз. Пока.  
  
В магазинчике царил беспорядок: кто-то сбросил товары с ближайших к прилавку полок. Рик медленно приблизился к нему и обошел.  
  
– Ах ты… А вот, похоже, и хозяин.  
  
Дэрил встал возле Рика и окинул взглядом тело полного мужчины лет сорока.  
  
– Повезло нам, что голову прострелили. Смотри – из кассы все деньги выгребли.  
  
– Не переведутся люди, готовые плохие времена сделать еще хуже.  
  
– Ты прям пастор.  
  
– Осмотрим весь дом, – предложил Рик и пошел дальше. Дэрил тенью скользнул следом.  
  
Грязные следы в коридорчике, связывающем магазин и жилую часть дома, Рику совершенно не понравились, а следы крови на лестнице – еще больше. Он поднялся и остановился возле двух закрытых дверей. В правую тут же что-то ударилось.  
  
– Спорим, ходячий? – Дэрил встал перед дверью и прицелился. – Давай.  
  
Рик потянул за ручку, замок щелкнул, и дверь распахнулась. Тут же звякнула спущенная тетива.  
  
– Я ж говорил. – Дэрил прошел внутрь. Там со стрелой во лбу лежала женщина в разорванном платье. – Вот ублюдки – похоже, изнасиловали и бросили подыхать.  
  
Рик оглядел опрокинутые стулья, выдвинутые из комода ящики, кровь на полу. В глазах вдруг потемнело, но через мгновение все прошло. Проклятье.  
  
– Думаешь, их несколько? – Хотя Рик и сам ставил как минимум на парочку. – А, следы на полу в коридоре.  
  
– Тоже заметил? А ты неплох для бобби. Ну что, вторая комната? – Дэрил потянул стрелу изо лба покойницы, и от чпокающего звука Рика снова прошиб озноб.  
  
Вторая спальня, слава богу, оказалась пустой, хотя и тут грабители перетрясли весь шкаф и ящики стола.  
  
Рик и Дэрил спустились вниз. Что же, с лекарствами не получилось, зато хоть есть напитки. Среди бутылок кока-колы, фанты и последней новинки спрайта отыскалась простая вода, пусть и газированная. Рик сделал несколько глотков. Хорошо-то как!  
  
– Женщина тоже превратилась, – сказал он. – Оно распространяется.  
  
– Угу. – Дэрил закурил, подумал и стащил с полки три пачки и зажигалку. Это было неправильно, но Рик притворился, что ничего не заметил.  
  
А вдруг сейчас, пока они торчат на этой мертвой заправке, кто-то так же вламывается в его дом? Нет! Шейн вернулся в город, Шейн не бросит Карла и Лори. Он наверняка уже перевез их в безопасное место. Какое-нибудь убежище. Наверняка оно уже есть – не зря же они все платят налоги чертовому правительству?  
  
– Про подозрительных. – Дэрил вынул изо рта сигарету и принялся разглядывать ее, как какую-то диковинку. – Мы с братом правда не ожидали, что все будет так серьезно. Брат, он… Ну его это забавляло. Как вернулся из Африки, так и стали его забавлять такие штуки. Ну и Новый Лондон он терпеть не может.  
  
– Я думаю, – выдохнул Рик.  
  
– Да нихера ты не думаешь! Брат говорил, погано в Африке было. И фрицы, и арабы с неграми. Особенно негры. Он все твердил, что и не знаешь, у кого колдунство мерзее: у фрицов или этих. Он и зомби видел – настоящих.  
  
– И как?  
  
– Что он рассказывал… Нет, зомби совсем не такие, как ходячие. В общем, брату нравилось, что все это – такая большая заноза в жопе уродов из Нового Лондона.  
  
– А ты?  
  
– Куда брат – туда и я, – сказал Дэрил так, словно это было самой естественной вещью на свете. – Да и шутками все это казалось. Так, навалять бобби, пошуметь… но потом все как-то посерьезнели, и стала редкостная скука. Вчера же…  
  
Дэрил пожал плечами и глубоко затянулся:  
  
– Вчера вроде как обычная встреча намечалась. Все должны были повозмущаться полицией, сказать пару речей, может, планы какие наметить. Брат еще думал, идти ему или нет, вроде как все равно толку мало. И он говорил, что полиция шустрить стала – как бы нас не замели. Думаю, мы бы свалили после этой встречи в другое графство хоть на время. В общем, не подвело его чутье.  
  
Рик кивнул и отпил из бутылки:  
  
– Вместо речей дали ружья?  
  
– Ну да. Часовых выставили аж троих. Обычно этот чувак, Хилли, который вроде главного, только одного дежурить отправлял. А потом сказанул, что нас полиция арестовывать придет, и все даже и растерялись. Ненадолго, правда. Как он брякнул, что оружие есть, так все только завелись.  
  
– Этот Хилли сказал, откуда оружие?  
  
– Его друзья прислали, – Дэрил фыркнул. – Но оружие наше: кольты, ремингтоны, М1, даже спрингфилд М-1903. Но при этом там и М14 была и даже М16, а это совсем новье, как сказал брат.  
  
Если б не ходячие, Рик встал бы на след этого оружия и наверняка добился успеха, но теперь все полетело к чертям.  
  
– Вот все и воспрянули, как это увидели. Ну я тоже поорал, а сам подумал, что ноги уносить надо. Только брат куда-то провалился. Он бы меня не бросил. – Дэрил послал Рику хмурый взгляд, предупредив вопрос. – Я сначала решил, отошел куда-нибудь, покурить там или отлить. Но он не возвращался, а потом все это началось. Такая вот херня.  
  
– И в чем подозрительность? Кроме как в том, что брат пропал?  
  
– Да завелись все как-то нездорово. Вот прям сразу накрутились и пошли палить. И… – Дэрил затушил окурок о стойку, побуравил ее с полминуты взглядом и, наконец, сознался: – Я тоже завелся. Если б не думал, куда брат провалился, тоже бы скакал и орал искренне. Но все равно взял винтовку и стрелять пошел. Ну и еще одно. Только сегодня мне это в голову пришло. Понимаешь, пол в амбаре весь в сене был. В толстенном слое сена. Как будто прикрывало оно что.  
  
– Это к алхимикам. – Во рту опять пересохло от мысли, что там скрывались какие-нибудь магические символы. И амбар сгорел, как теперь ясно, совсем не случайно. Пламя уничтожило все следы.  
  
– Что, дерьмо?  
  
Рик кивнул:  
  
– Причем очень большое.  
  
Но все равно это пока много чего не объясняет.  
  
– Теперь твоя очередь.  
  
Ладно, у него есть шанс выхватить пистолет быстрее, чем Дэрил наставит на него арбалет.  
  
– Крыса.  
  
– Ага.  
  
Рик посмотрел Дэрилу в глаза:  
  
– Твой брат, Мерл Диксон.  
  
Они среагировали одновременно: Рик ткнул дуло Дэрилу в лоб, а арбалет замер в паре сантиметров от его лица.  
  
– Сукавсевре…  
  
– Нет, – Рик старался говорить спокойно и уверено. – Дэрил, я знал, кто ты, до того, как мы встретились. Я знаю, как зовут твоего брата – а ты ни разу не называл при мне его имени.  
  
– Да просто Мерл у вас, сволочей, отметился! Навешали на него все собак!  
  
– Нет.  
  
Глаза у Дэрила были совсем белыми и почти безумными, но Рик не хотел стрелять.  
  
– Ты знаешь, что в Африке Мерла обвинили в мародерстве?  
  
– Ну?  
  
– Вот так он на крючок и попал. Мой напарник добился бы, чтобы то дело подняли – срок давности еще не истек. Ты наверняка слышал, как сейчас дерут за военные преступления. А вторым уязвимым местом стал ты.  
  
– Что?!  
  
На миг Рику показалось, что стрела сейчас вопьется ему в глаз.  
  
– Да, ты. Мерл договорился, что его и тебя отпустят.  
  
– Ну вы и мудачье!  
  
– Не отрицаю.  
  
– И что? Вы б прям взяли и сдержали обещание?  
  
– Не думаю. Ты стал бы хорошим заложником, если б в полиции решили использовать Мерла Диксона еще раз.  
  
Рик понимал, что выстрелит, стоит только Дэрилу дернуться. А что было в голове у Дэрила…  
  
– Урод ты. – Его противник вдруг отвел арбалет. – Как и все бобби.  
  
Рик медленно опустил пистолет, хотя, возможно, совершил сейчас самую большую ошибку в жизни.  
  
– Почему твой брат не предупредил тебя?  
  
– Не смей заговаривать о моем брате, сука! – арбалет снова дернулся в его сторону, но почти сразу качнулся обратно. – Черта с два я тебе поверил!  
  
– Делай как хочешь. Я тебе сказал имя. И я хочу понять, куда он пропал и почему не предупредил тебя. Возможно, это важ…  
  
– Пошел нахуй! – рявкнул Дэрил.  
  
Рик на миг закрыл глаза, потом попробовал снова:  
  
– Дэ…  
  
– Вали! Давай, драпай в свой ебаный город к своей ебаной жене! Пока ее не сожрали!  
  
Во рту стало кисло. Но в том, что надо идти, Дэрил прав.  
  
Рик вздохнул, взял с полки еще одну бутылку с водой и пошел прочь от прилавка. Как ни странно, стрелы в спину он не ждал. А может, просто устал до чертиков.  
  
Звякнул колокольчик. По-прежнему жара и тишина. Рик запихал бутылку в карман и побежал.


	3. Дорога домой

Господи, какая жара!  
  
Марево размывало дорогу и деревья, превращая их в колышущуюся завесу. Рик уже не бежал, а медленно брел, проклиная себя за то, что не может двигаться быстрее, не может ничего поделать с тяжелой головой и дрожащей духотой вокруг. От солнца не спасала даже шляпа, казалось, что лучи шурупами вворачиваются в затылок. Спустя, наверное, час Рик сдался, сошел с дороги и уселся под деревом. Тень помогла – мир обрел некоторую четкость. Рик посидел несколько минут, сделал пару глотков из бутылки и поднялся на ноги.  
  
Пару раз ему мерещились ходячие. Один раз на обочине мелькнуло что-то темное, второй раз почудился кто-то странный на перекрестке. Это даже не было перекрестком в полном смысле слова: просто грунтовка выходила из леса и продолжалась с другой стороны дороги. Рик уже миновал это место, когда почувствовал чье-то присутствие. Он развернулся, выхватывая пистолет. Чуть поодаль стоял человек – Рик мог поклясться, что секунду назад его не было. Приземистый чернокожий мужчина в цилиндре курил сигару, а в свободной руке почему-то держал красное яблоко. Рик моргнул, и видение пропало, только в воздухе остался запах дыма.  
  
Это становилось почти смешным – неужели из-за какой-то царапины Рик плелся со скоростью улитки? Он коснулся кожи в разрезе на рукаве, и она показалась даже горячее воздуха. Проклятье. Какие четыре часа? Ему бы к вечеру успеть!  
  
Через час – или Рику показалось, что час прошел, – он остановился еще раз. Живот крутило то ли из-за съеденной утром тушенки, то ли из-за голода. Надо было захватить с той парковки что-нибудь из еды, хоть паршивый шоколадный батончик. Хотя он бы, наверное, растаял. Да что ж такое-то? Рик никогда раньше настолько не расклеивался. Он чертыхнулся, допил до омерзения теплую воду и побрел дальше.  
  
Лес подступил совсем близко к дороге, дав хоть какое-то подобие тени, но теперь стало казаться, что в сумраке между деревьями кто-то притаился. Ощущение было настолько реальным, что Рик несколько раз вздрагивал и оборачивался – шеи сзади будто касались чьи-то прохладные пальцы. Когда лес закончился, Рик вздохнул с облегчением, хотя теперь, когда с обеих сторон раскинулись поля, он становился легкой мишенью.  
  
Ходячих Рик заметил вовремя – они брели прямо к дороге. Четверо? Пятеро? Слишком много для него одного. Бежать обратно в лес не было сил. Неподалеку от левой обочины виднелись какие-то кусты. Мысли в голове ворочались медленно-медленно. Наконец пришло осознание, что это хоть какое-то убежище. Рик спустился с дороги и полез под ветки, молясь, чтобы ни одна из них не треснула. Он вытянулся на животе на земле, едва прикрытой засохшими листьями, и посмотрел на дорогу. Пока никого.  
  
Здесь тоже было жарко и пахло пылью и совсем чуть-чуть травой. Солнце зло смотрело сквозь ветви, но не обжигало. Неплохо, даже хорошо. Нет, нельзя закрывать глаза. Там ходячие. Сейчас будут тут. Опасно. Тут опасно. Не…  
  
Рик открыл глаза. Солнце опустилось почти к самому горизонту. Черт! Сколько же он спал? Как он вообще смог, посмел уснуть?! Рик заставил себя некоторое время вслушиваться в тишину и лишь потом начал выбираться. Он оперся о землю, чтобы встать, коснулся чего-то влажного. Рик отдернул руку и уставился на яблочный огрызок.  
  
Рик плохо помнил, как очутился на дороге. Сон и вся эта чертовщина придали ему хоть каких-то сил. Винить себя он будет потом, когда окажется дома и увезет Лори и Карла в безопасное место. А пока нужно идти! Быстрее, еще быстрее! Надо добраться до города до темноты.  
  
А ночь приближалась, и Рик словно играл с ней в догонялки, следя, как удлиняются тени. Зато наконец-то начались знакомые места. Осталось совсем немного – в лучшие дни хватило бы получаса бодрого шага, чтоб появились первые дома. Правда, теперь жилье означает ходячих. Что же, до дома можно добраться и окольными путями.  
  
Впереди вспыхнули фары, и Рик прикрыл глаза рукой. Машины ехали ему навстречу и ехали быстро. Не удрать и не укрыться: ни кустов, ни канав, разве что не заметят и промчатся мимо. Но машины остановились, и Рик замер, залитый ярким светом. Хлопнули дверцы.  
  
– Поднимите руки!  
  
Рик подчинился. От одной из машин с пассажирской стороны отделился темный силуэт.  
  
– Назовите себя.  
  
– Помощник шерифа Рик Граймс.  
  
До Рика донесся шепот, потом в свет фар шагнул мужчина в темно-красном мундире. Военный алхимик! Господи, если здесь есть алхимики, может, с ходячими уже разобрались?  
  
– Как вы здесь оказались? – Именно он приказал Рику назвать себя.  
  
– Вчера ночью полиция округа Кинг проводила операцию по задержанию бунтовщиков, предположительно связанных с Третьим Рейхом, – казенные формулировки легко слетали с языка.  
  
– Я знаю.  
  
Означало ли это, что алхимик также знает, что именно там произошло?  
  
– Все полицейские, выжившие во вчерашней операции, вернулись в город еще ночью, – сказал кто-то, кого Рик не разглядел. Сколько же их? Как минимум, трое.  
  
– Шейн Уолш, – вырвалось у Рика. – Он вернулся?  
  
Алхимик кивнул.  
  
– Мы были по разные стороны амбара, в котором засели бунтовщики, – сказал Рик. – Похоже, они решили, что я мертв.  
  
– Это неудивительно в сложившихся обстоятельствах. – Алхимик приблизился и смерил Рика пристальным взглядом. – Вы больны?  
  
– Меня не укусили.  
  
– Рад за вас, – совершенно серьезно отозвался тот. – Но у вас лихорадка.  
  
– Получил царапину, пока убегал от…  
  
– Покажите.  
  
Рик поднял руку. Алхимик грубо взял его за предплечье и повернул так, чтобы царапина была видна в свете фар. Он провел вдоль нее пальцами, и Рик ощутил прикосновение ткани. Перчатки.  
  
– Это не та лихорадка.  
  
– Разумеется, – произнес алхимик таким тоном, что Рику захотелось его ударить. – Вы не пойдете в город.  
  
– Что?  
  
Алхимик выпустил его руку, и Рик тут же отступил назад.  
  
– Там никого нет.  
  
– Но моя семья… – Рик не понимал, что за чушь ему несут. Мир снова начал медленно колыхаться, а темнота подступила близко-близко.  
  
– Там никого нет, – повторил алхимик.  
  
– Вы не охраняете город? – Почему в Кинге никого нет? Куда все делись?  
  
– Он не в себе, – сказал кто-то из теней. – Безнадежен.  
  
– Там уже нечего охранять, – раздраженно ответили Рику и добавили. – Сам вижу. И лжет про царапину. От нее бы такое не началось.  
  
– Эй! Не говорите так, словно меня здесь нет! Я не вру.  
  
– Разумеется, – сказали тени. – Вы не лжете.  
  
– Он может быть заразным.  
  
– Вряд ли. Но подстраховаться надо.  
  
Все вокруг было черным, а луна – ярко-красной, как яблоко, которое держал тот негр в цилиндре. Мир гудел, будто кто-то ударил в гигантские литавры.  
  
– Он вот-вот умрет. Лучше с ним разобраться.  
  
Эти слова Рик поймал самыми остатками уплывающего в никуда сознания. Что-то внутри орало, что ему не убежать, что от алхимика не спастись, что стрелять в него просто верх глупости и бессмысленности. Но не для того Рик шел, чтобы кто-то его не пустил. Чтобы сказал, что он безнадежен.  
  
Рик метнулся в сторону, выхватывая пистолет. Грохнули выстрелы, что-то вжикнуло у самого уха. Рик выстрелил наугад. На несколько мгновений ему показалось, что он ослеп и оглох от чудовищного гула, а потом рядом что-то взорвалось, обдав жаром и швырнув на асфальт. Черта с два он сдастся! Рик перекатился на бок, снова выстрелил туда, где, как казалось, были враги. Грохот литавр вдруг стал слабее и превратился в рык двигателя. Что-то свистнуло, а потом темноту прорезал еще один луч.  
  
– Эй, Рик! – рявкнул кто-то знакомый. – Шевелись!  
  
Рик рывком поднялся на четвереньки, еще раз выстрелил и заставил себя еще одним рывком выпрямиться. Черт, где?  
  
– Сюда!  
  
Он ломанулся на голос вслепую и пролетел бы мимо, если б его не ухватили за рукав.  
  
– Садись, – бросил Дэрил. – И держись крепче.  
  
Арбалет, висевший у Дэрила за спиной, впился Рику в грудь. Неважно, главное – удержаться.  
  
Мотоцикл резко рванул, пулей пронесся мимо машин. Рик ждал чего угодно – выстрелов, какой-то алхимической дряни, но они уносились все дальше, а погони не было.  
  
– Я подстрелил одного! – крикнул Дэрил. – Того, впереди!  
  
О, черт! Хотя… Подумаешь, сам Рик тоже только что стрелял в военного алхимика. Что за это полагается? Смертная казнь? Рик засмеялся.  
  
– Ты чего?!  
  
– Неважно.  
  
– А?!  
  
– Неважно!  
  
Дэрил поехал медленнее, потом еще немного сбросил скорость и потушил фару. Почему Рик во время перестрелки решил, что луна красная? Она была такой же белой, как прошлой ночью.  
  
– Вроде не гонятся.  
  
– Это к лучшему. – Рик обернулся и посмотрел в темноту. – Ты того, кто впереди стоял, убил или ранил?  
  
– Без понятия. Но черта с два вернусь, чтобы проверить. Чего они на тебя набросились?  
  
– Сказали, что я болен.  
  
– Ага, ты щас как обдолбыш. Я думал, вообще до тебя не доорусь.  
  
– Доорался же. Видишь, мне даже полегчало. Ты мне жизнь спас. Спасибо.  
  
– Заткнись, а? Они сказали, что в городе?  
  
Теперь, когда в голове немного прочистилось, Рик понял:  
  
– Они оставили Кинг. Сказали, там никого нет.  
  
– Жопа.  
  
– Я им не верю. – Рик положил руку Дэрилу на плечо. – Они просто удрали. Бросили людей.  
  
Дэрил остановил мотоцикл и обернулся:  
  
– Может, оно и так, но это все равно ловушка.  
  
– Мне туда надо.  
  
– Ты сейчас и шага не пройдешь. Первый же ходячий выжрет тебе кишки. И я не попрусь в темень в незнакомое место.  
  
– Я знаю путь.  
  
– Черта лысого ты знаешь. Если те упыри не погнались за нами, значит, решили, что оно того не стоит. Что нас в этом твоем Кинге и так прикончат.  
  
А вдруг я не доживу до утра? Рик не сказал это вслух, но тут же подумал, что нет, доживет. Дойдет до дома и вылечится.  
  
– Вон поодаль какие-то деревья. Там и переночуем. Тебе надо поспать.  
  
Рик не сказал, что уже спал сегодня. Про яблочный огрызок лишний раз вспоминать не хотелось. Что бы это ни было, сейчас оно ушло, не хватало еще призвать его снова.  
  
– Тебе тоже надо поспать, – только и сумел выдавить Рик.  
  
– Ага. После тебя.  
  
Три дерева росли совсем рядом. У корней стояла пара старых садовых кресел, а на земле чернели остатки костра. Кто-то раньше любил тут просиживать дни и ночи напролет.  
  
– Если что, спасемся на ветках. – Дэрил устроился на одном из кресел и посмотрел вверх.  
  
– Да. – Рик не лазил по деревьям со школьных времен. Сколько лет прошло… Он откинулся на спинку своего кресла, и то угрожающе скрипнуло. – Дэрил.  
  
– А?  
  
Веки стремительно наливались свинцом:  
  
– Почему ты вернулся?  
  
– Долгая история. Спи.  
  
Рик закрыл глаза. Темнота.  
  
* * *  
  
Рик пережил ночь, и его даже не мучили кошмары. Просто темнота-темнота-темнота, а потом Дэрил потряс его за плечо.  
  
– Выглядишь еще поганей, чем вчера, – сказал он вместо пожелания доброго утра.  
  
– Но идти могу.  
  
Тот алхимик был прав – в Кинге не было никого. Никого живого. Зато ходячих хватало.  
  
Рик вспоминал самые укромные, малолюдные улочки, места, где можно срезать, но это не всегда помогало.  
  
– Знаю, что байк слишком громкий, – сказал утром Дэрил. – Но Мерл любил, чтобы слышно было за пару миль.  
  
– Это мотоцикл твоего брата?  
  
Дэрил кивнул и замолчал, и Рик решил его не расспрашивать. Потом, если это потом будет.  
  
А сейчас Рик смотрел, во что превратился город. Это походило на дурной сон: нетронутый квартал, вдруг сгоревшие здания и машины, детская площадка, и дыры от пуль в деревянном домике. Словно на картину родного города нанесли грубые мазки какой-то странной краски.  
  
– Рик, не вырубайся.  
  
– Все хорошо. Я слежу.  
  
На таком мотоцикле было невозможно не шуметь, а в городе, полном ходячих, – не стрелять. Один раз они наткнулись на целую толпу, перегородившую улицу, но Дэрил просто поддал газу и поехал по другому пути. В другой раз ходячий выскочил на них из-за кустов у самой дороги, и Рик едва успел выстрелить ему в голову.  
  
– Вот мой дом – третий справа.  
  
– Ходячих пока не видать. Отлично. Я подкачу к самому крыльцу – заберешься своими силами?  
  
– Вполне.  
  
– Ну смотри.  
  
Каждая ступенька показалась размером с гору. Дверь оказалась не заперта – поганый признак. Рик не вбежал, а ввалился в дом, чуть не рухнув на пол.  
  
– Карл! Лори!  
  
– Не ори так, – процедил Дэрил, запирая дверь изнутри. – Херня, а не дверь.  
  
– Карл… Лори…  
  
Никто не отозвался.   
  
Рик метнулся в спальню, заглянул в ванную, потом по темному коридорчику добрался до комнаты сына, потом, наконец, до гостиной. Никого.  
  
Ноги подкосились. Он просто упал на колени и замер. Нет! Думай-думай-думай!  
  
– Эй, Рик…  
  
– Вещи.  
  
– Что? А, ну да. Похоже, тут по шкафам шуровали в большой спешке.  
  
– Да. Все правильно. Они собрались и уехали.  
  
– Уверен?  
  
– Кровати в спальнях разобраны. Они даже не стали их заправлять. Шкафы открыты, но ничего не порвано, мебель не сдвинута – тот, кто в них рылся, знал, где что лежит.  
  
– Предположим.  
  
– Сзади тебя стол с ящиками. Выдвини их. Что там?  
  
– Ничего.  
  
– Там лежали альбомы с семейными фотографиями.  
  
Дэрил хмыкнул и резко задвинул ящик:  
  
– Кто потащит с собой здоровенные альбомы, удирая от ходячих?  
  
– Моя жена.  
  
Дэрил покрутил пальцем у виска, и Рик слабо улыбнулся.  
  
– Глянь. – Дэрил пересек гостиную и остановился у камина. – Тебе, наверное.  
  
Он протянул Рику конверт с каминной полки:  
  
– Какой болван его загородил часами?  
  
– Боялись, что ветер сдует?  
  
– Ты читай. – Дэрил прокрался к окну и выглянул из-за занавесок. – А вот уже и наши приятели подтянулись. Пока не к нам – просто шатаются по улице. Дай-ка я проверю, что с задней дверью.  
  
Рик привалился к дивану и трясущимися руками достал листок бумаги. Писал Шейн – его размашистый почерк нельзя было не узнать.  
  
«Не знаю, зачем пишу. Бэккер, если помнишь такого, сказал, что видел, как тебя застрелили. Я пытался к тебе пробиться. Но ты сам знаешь, что там творилось, и я не мог рисковать оставшимися людьми. Их бы сожрали. Черт, я пишу покойнику. Ладно. Если вдруг ты жив, то Лори и Карл со мной. Объявили эвакуацию куда-то за город – еще сам не знаю, куда. И если тебя каким-то чертом принесет сюда, удирай как можно быстрее. Я позабочусь о твоих жене и сыне. Сам знаешь – скорее сдохну, чем дам их обидеть».  
  
Черт, Шейн. Из глаз лились слезы, такие горячие, что прожигали щеки.  
  
– Заперта, – раздался голос Дэрила. – Хоть на это ума хватило. Рик… Эй, Рик!  
  
_Я пишу покойнику…_


	4. Город мертвых

Здесь все было серым: небо, земля, дорога под ногами. Рик плелся, еле переставляя ноги. Он помнил, что должен попасть в… Название вертелось в голове, но поймать мысль, вспомнить, никак не получалось. Там его ждет семья. Да, точно, семья. Жена и сын. У него есть жена и сын, к которым он обязан вернуться.  
  
– Ты целыми днями на работе, – сказала Лори. – Тебе плевать на собственного ребенка.  
  
Это не так!  
  
– Мне надоело улыбаться соседям и говорить, что все хорошо. Я в чем-то виновата? Я что-то делаю не так?  
  
Нет, Лори, дело вовсе не в тебе. Боже, какой болван вбивает женщинам в голову, что виноваты всегда они? Ты устал? Я виновата. Ты пришел поздно, а потому ужин остыл? Я виновата. Но в устах Лори «я виновата» звучало обвинением ему, Рику.  
  
Я виноват. Лори кивнула, соглашаясь. Рик хотел сказать, что спешит, что вот-вот придет, но не сумел – у Лори не было лица, просто обрамленная каштановыми волосами пустота. Он тряхнул головой и снова оказался в одиночестве. Серое небо, серая земля, серая дорога…  
  
Рик все шел и шел: столетия, тысячелетия, вечность.  
  
– Ничего не выйдет, – сказал Мерл Диксон, закуривая сигарету. – Ты ж торчишь на одном месте.  
  
– Я иду.  
  
– Разве?  
  
– Только не говори, что если я хочу попасть в другое место, мне нужно идти вдвое быстрее.  
  
Мерл Диксон расхохотался:  
  
– Я что, похож на Черную Королеву, бобби? Но, – он прищурился, – кажись, семью ты профукал. А щас профукаешь все остальное.  
  
– Пошел к черту.  
  
Рик уставился на дорогу под ногами. Почему он решил, что идет, куда надо? Рик оглядел раскинувшуюся перед ним равнину, совершенно одинаковую, куда ни кинь взор, и сошел с дороги в левую сторону.  
  
Сзади расхохотался Мерл Диксон:  
  
– А ты рисковый парень, бобби. Но ты уверен, что выбрал правильно?  
  
Только небо и земля, только верх и низ, остальные направления потеряли смысл, но Рик упорно шел дальше.  
  
– Чего ты хочешь? – спросил Дэрил.  
  
– Вернуться.  
  
– И всего-то?  
  
– И спасти семью.  
  
– А ты уверен, что они хотят этого? Чтобы ты вернулся и их спас? Их уже спас Шейн. Ты-то им зачем? Твой путь закончен.  
  
– Нет. Пока я их не увижу, не закончен. И потом тоже не закончен. Это моя семья, и я буду о них заботиться.  
  
– Даже если они будут против, а, Рик? Может, Лори будет лучше с Шейном? Не ты ли сам так думал, а, Рик?  
  
– Неважно. Да, я так думал и что? Лори и Карл моя семья.  
  
– А ты упрямый.  
  
– Как и ты. Или ты сдался и решил, что твой брат мертв?  
  
Дэрил промолчал, потом вытянул руку и указал на горизонт. Рик вгляделся. Сначала он ничего не увидел, но потом заметил какую-то точку.  
  
– Спасибо, – сказал Рик пустоте.  
  
Он опять шел, и шел, и шел. Но точка росла и, наконец, превратилась в указатель. Он возвышался посреди серой равнины, а криво приколоченные стрелки торчали во все стороны. Ни на одной из них не было надписей. И что теперь? Рик опустил взгляд и увидел старика. Тот опирался на массивный посох, а его лицо походило на чернослив. По внутренностям пробежал холодок, но Рик почему-то решил, что старик лучше, чем тот, с яблоком.  
  
– Как мне…  
  
Старый негр указал ему за спину. Рик обернулся и увидел зеркало, нет, огромную зеркальную стену от земли до неба. В ней отражался он сам, указатель, стрелки которого теперь испещряли надписи, а вместо старика рядом стоял молодой чернокожий мужчина. Рик отвернулся и снова увидел старика, вновь бросил взгляд на зеркало – молодой мужчина.  
  
Рик протянул руку, но пальцы не коснулись твердой поверхности, а погрузились в зеркало. По отражению прошла рябь, и сквозь него проступил вид города. Невысокие здания, кривые улочки, фонари, горящие теплым оранжевым светом. В городе было хорошо, там его ждали. Там можно отдохнуть и забыть…  
  
– Ты уверен? – спросили его.  
  
Рик отдернул руку, и стена вновь стала зеркальной.  
  
– Что это за место? – обратился он к старику.  
  
– Лавилокан.  
  
– Я не понимаю.  
  
– Разумеется. – Старик негромко рассмеялся. – Ты же белый. Это город мертвых, мистер Граймс.  
  
Рик отшатнулся от зеркальной стены.  
  
– Думаешь, тебе рано туда, мистер Граймс?  
  
– Да. – Рик облизнул сухие губы.  
  
– Мертвым место в городе мертвых.  
  
– Послушайте, я не мог умереть. Я не заболел, я… – Это была только царапина! Он же еще столько всего не сделал! Не успел! Ему надо…  
  
– Ты сейчас между миром живых и миром мертвых, мистер Граймс, – старик прищурился. – Отсюда не возвращаются.  
  
Его молодое отражение вдруг поднесло указательный палец к губам и сказало:  
  
– Но хочешь вернуться, мистер Граймс?  
  
Рик едва не выпалил: «Хочу!», но заставил себя помедлить.  
  
– Что вам надо?  
  
– Ты умный, – довольно улыбнулся старик. – Все правильно, мистер Граймс, не стоит соглашаться, не узнав цену. Хотя все просто, – теперь он посерьезнел. – Происходит что-то дурное. Что-то нарушило порядок вещей, исказило связь между миром живых и миром мертвых. Нам это не нравится, мистер Граймс.  
  
Кому – нам? Или лучше Рику этого не знать?  
  
– Мы позволим тебе вернуться. Но ты найдешь того, кто это начал. Узнаешь, кто виноват.  
  
Я простой помощник шерифа в небольшом городишке в графстве Джорджия, захотелось сказать Рику. Как я смогу хоть что-то узнать? Почему вы вообще заговорили со мной?  
  
– Мы не любим белых вроде тебя, – сказал старик, словно услышав его мысли. – Мы помним ваш страх и ваши крики. Мы помним, как смеялась Эрзули Дантор, когда лилась ваша кровь, как вы убили Датти Букмана, а он вернулся. Но мы сумели дозваться лишь до тебя, белый. Лишь ты остался живым, но встал на пороге мира мертвых.  
  
Хорошо. Что Рик еще мог сказать? Он должен найти семью. И он тоже хочет, черт возьми, знать, что случилось и как это остановить. За такое дьяволу душу продашь! Но вместо дьявола с Риком разговаривали… эти.  
  
Старик кивнул и на миг снова стал молодым:  
  
– Тогда уходи, мистер Граймс. И помни: больше мы такими добрыми не будем.  
  
Серый мир стал стремительно меркнуть, и на Рика обрушилась чернота. Она давила, душила, из нее не было выхода, а он рвался, сам не понимая, куда, лишь бы прочь отсюда. И когда давление стало совсем невыносимым, Рик вдруг оказался свободен: будто лопнул пузырь, внутри которого он неведомо как очутился.  
  
Рик открыл глаза. Он лежал в своем доме, в своей спальне, в своей постели. Темноту рассеивала лишь толстая свеча на тумбочке возле изголовья. Рик попробовал пошевелиться, но кто-то привязал его за руки и ноги к кроватным столбикам. Да что… Рик дернулся сильнее. Дверь скрипнула, и в комнату вошел чернокожий мужчина. Незнакомец приблизился к кровати и уставился на Рика безумными глазами:  
  
– Ну? Что сказал тебе Папа Легба?  
  
Рик не заорал только чудом.  
  
* * *  
  
– Его зовут Морган, – хмуро пояснил Дэрил, косясь на чернокожего мужчину. Все трое сидели в гостиной и ужинали. Дэрил и Морган вскрыли консервы, а Рику досталось подобие бульона, заботливо налитое в миску. Рика даже порывались покормить, но он заверил, что в состоянии поесть сам. Что же, ложку ему выдали, но взять ее в руку оказалось так уж и просто. Запястья ныли от веревок, и онемение все никак не проходило.  
  
– Я на всякий случай тебя привязал, – сказал Дэрил. – Мало ли.  
  
– Все правильно. – Рик медленно согнул пальцы, потом разогнул. Даже от такого простого движения мгновенно накатывала усталость. – Сколько дней прошло?  
  
– Три. И все три ты пластом провалялся. Ни на что не реагировал.  
  
За эти три дня дом изменился, перестав быть домом Рика, домом его семьи. Окна теперь были заколочены досками и завешаны плотной тканью, мебель сдвинута так, чтобы не мешала ходить. Гостиная стала столовой и спальней одновременно – на полу валялись два матраса, взятые, вероятно, из комнаты Карла и гостевой. Тот, возле которого лежал, арбалет, принадлежал, похоже, Дэрилу. Там же стояла пепельница, заполненная окурками. Вдоль стен выстроились банки и бутылки. И свечи, свечи, свечи.  
  
– Морган, – позвал Рик.  
  
Тот не ответил и продолжил есть.  
  
– Он пришел на следующий день, – объяснил Дэрил. – Стал ломиться в дом, и я его едва не пристрелил как ходячего.  
  
Морган оторвался от банки и уставился на Дэрила.  
  
– А еще ты всех ходячих на улице на крыльцо созвал. – Дэрил послал ему ответный хмурый взгляд, а потом обернулся к Рику: – Он на все голову стукнутый. Но сказал, что спасет тебя.  
  
– Лоа, – Морган подал голос впервые после того, как заговорил с Риком в спальне. – Его спасли лоа. А я только помог.  
  
– Нихера не понимаю и не желаю понимать, – буркнул Дэрил. – В общем, он сказал, что его привели эти его духи, лоа. Велели сюда явиться. А ты помирал… Так что я его пустил. И он хоть стукнутый, а ходячих убивать умеет. С домом мне помог.  
  
– Спасибо. – Рик все же умудрился справиться с ложкой. Как же вкусно! Самый вкусный бульон из тех, что он пробовал!  
  
– Ешь больше, – сказал Морган. – Привяжи себя к этому миру.  
  
Вторая ложка, третья. Теперь немного передохнуть.  
  
– Что в городе?  
  
– Херово. – Дэрил откинулся на стуле. – Ходячих полно. Повезло хоть, что тут их не очень много, все толпы по центру бродят. Света нет, но это, наверное, и к лучшему. Они на свет прутся, что твои мотыльки.  
  
– Радио, телефоны?  
  
– По радио белый шум. Телефоны тоже молчат.  
  
– Черт… – Рик провел рукой по волосам.  
  
– А, еще…  
  
Рик поднял голову.  
  
– Я Моргану твою рубашку дал – ну, в шкафу лежала. А то он весь в рванине и кровище приперся.  
  
– Бери все, что надо.  
  
Свою рубашку на чужих плечах Рик уже заметил. Наверное, надо было возмутиться, что незнакомые люди распоряжаются в его доме, как в своем, носят его одежду, но почему-то стало смешно. Шейн… о, он бы разозлился.  
  
Рик опять посмотрел на Моргана:  
  
– Ты колдун? Вуду?  
  
Тот кинул на Рика злой взгляд:  
  
– Нет. Мой дед был бокором, отец был бокором, а я… Так, нахватался по верхам.  
  
– И что ж ты так? – обронил Дэрил.  
  
– Не твое дело, белый. Но меня позвали, и я пришел. – Морган снова с болезненным любопытством уставился на Рика. – Ты ведь встретился с Папой Легбой?  
  
Рик поежился, словно тот серый мир все еще был неподалеку. А может, он действительно рядом, просто невидим для живых.  
  
– Я встретил двоих. Первого, еще когда шел домой.  
  
– Расскажи.  
  
– Чернокожий, невысокий. Он был в цилиндре и с сигарой. И с яблоком.  
  
– А… – Морган прищурился. – Папа Гед. Сильный лоа. Вас, белых, не любит. Повезло тебе, что увидел его и живым остался.  
  
– Что за хрень. – Дэрил снова хмурился. – У нас тут не гребаная Луизиана.  
  
– Если б тут была Луизиана, Мама Бриджит уже любовалась бы, как Папа выпускает тебе кишки.  
  
Рик уронил ложку, и оба тут же повернулись в его сторону.  
  
– Немного устал. – Рик попытался улыбнуться. – Давайте все же вернемся к делу. – Папа Легба – старик с посохом?  
  
Морган кивнул:  
  
– Таким он тоже может быть. Что он сказал?  
  
– Как я понял, они… Папа Легба не пояснил, кто, беспокоятся. Им не нравится то, что здесь происходит. И, кажется, они не понимают, откуда взялись ходячие.  
  
– Вот! – Морган покачал указательным пальцем. – Оно так! Но никто не верит и не слушает. Я не бокор. Я жил и никого не трогал. Жена, сын – прям как у тебя. – Он указал на стену за спиной Рика, на которой висели семейные фотографии. – Но мертвые встали, и все сказали, что это дело рук черных. Жги черных, убивай черных. Будто мало им трупов и тех, кого ты называешь ходячими.  
  
– Твои жена и сын…  
  
– Их убили. Толпа убила. – Глаза Моргана вдруг наполнились слезами. – Они держали меня и заставляли смотреть, как их убивают. Но я отомстил. Хорошо отомстил.  
  
И Рик совсем не хотел слушать, как именно. Он отодвинул миску – теперь от еды замутило.  
  
– Ешь, – Морган снова разозлился. – Они тебе сделали подарок – никому из белых такой не делали. Не смей его отбрасывать.  
  
– Ты прав. Извини. – Рик опять взял ложку. – Можешь объяснить, почему я чуть не умер?  
  
– Расскажи, как все было.  
  
Дико хотелось спать, но одновременно сама мысль об этом пугала. Хватит, он три дня провалялся. Три дня, за которые могло произойти что угодно. Рик вздохнул и собрался с мыслями. Морган слушал внимательно – уточнял, задавал вопросы. И Рик честно вспоминал, даже о сене на полу амбара, про которое говорил Дэрил. Морган кивнул:  
  
– Вот я что думаю. Там что-то было, в том амбаре, ты прав. И это тебя задело. Мертвые поднялись, и та зараза, что их подняла, проникла в тебя. Не такая сильная, чтобы сразу убить, но постепенно она тебя почти доконала. Ты крепкий и упрямый, – Морган одобрительно кивнул, – долго продержался.  
  
– Получается, оно излечимо?  
  
Морган пожал плечами:  
  
– Тебе помогли. Лоа прогнали то, что ело тебя изнутри, но оно было слабое. Но что это значит? Ведь как бывает при болезни? Кто-то вообще не болеет, кто-то болеет, но выздоравливает, кто-то умирает. Может, и тут так? Я не знаю. Выгнать зло из других лоа не могут. Оно сильное даже для них.  
  
– А лихорадка? Та, от которой стали умирать?  
  
Еще одно пожатие.  
  
– Я не бокор и не доктор. Не знаю. Я поставлю тебя на ноги и все. Но если ты решишь обмануть лоа, я сделаю из тебя зомби, настоящего зомби, и ты будешь служить мне сто лет.  
  
Угроза прозвучала сомнительно – лоа, реши Рик их обмануть, наверняка расправятся с ним раньше, чем Морган. Но если этому бокору, который не бокор, так легче...  
  
– И что? – Дэрил послал Рику напряженный взгляд. – Ты правда будешь выяснять, что тут за хрень стряслась?  
  
– Я обещал.  
  
– Ты такой же стукнутый, как этот негр. На себя глянь – еле сидишь.  
  
– Это поправимо. – Рик попробовал улыбнуться еще раз, но, судя по кислому лицу Дэрила, получилось неубедительно. – Морган же сказал, что поставит меня на ноги. И, надеюсь, быстро.  
  
– Ну да. И снова кинешься сворачивать себе башку. – Дэрил поднялся из-за стола, подошел к матрасу и поднял арбалет. – Я дежурить. А ты, – он бросил взгляд на Моргана, – давай, лечи его, как обещал.  
  
Дэрил скрылся в коридоре, и Рик услышал, как его башмаки застучали по лестнице, ведущей на мансарду.  
  
Чудо, что эти двое друг друга еще не придушили.  
  
– Он тоже сильный и упрямый, – сообщил Рику Морган. – Тебе повезло, что его встретил.  
  
Не то слово. И чем Рик только заслужил такую удачу?  
  
* * *  
  
Сквозь щели между досками на окнах пробивался дневной свет. Достаточно, чтобы ходить по дому, не натыкаясь на мебель, даже чтобы взять с полки книгу и почитать, сделав вид, что забыл, что сейчас творится за стенами. Но Рик все равно чувствовал себя загнанным в угол и бессильным. Морган твердил, что скоро он выздоровеет, однако прошло уже два дня, а проклятая слабость так и не исчезла до конца. И Рик торчал в доме, пока Дэрил и Морган бродили по городу и рисковали каждую секунду. Из-за Рика рисковали.  
  
– Не спеши, – сказал вчера Морган. – Когда я увижу, что ты здоров, тогда и пойдешь. Лоа разозлятся, если ты сдохнешь под первым же кустом.  
  
И Дэрил с ним соглашался. Не надо спешить. Лучше выздоравливай. А мы пока помозгуем, что делать. Только над чем тут мозговать?  
  
Рик приник к самой широкой щели. Сегодня на улице было необычайно многолюдно… оживленно… Да чтоб! В общем, здесь собрались все ходячие окрест. А все потому что вечером загорелся дом неподалеку. Рик, Дэрил и Морган ужинали, когда услышали грохот, а потом сквозь доски стали видны оранжевые отблески.  
  
– Газ, – предположил Дэрил, потроша пачку галет. – Щас набегут.  
  
Разумеется, он оказался прав – набежали. И все равно Морган и Дэрил пошли сегодня в город, ускользнув через заднюю дверь.  
  
Совсем рядом с окном прохромал ходячий, и Рик узнал мистера Смитсона, соседа, к которому порой заходил попить пива. Черт! Рик сам не мог сказать, на кого больше злился: на себя, алхимиков, бросивших город на произвол судьбы, или даже на свихнувшееся мироздание.  
  
Рик отвернулся от окна и подошел к книжному шкафу. Карты нашлись на второй полке. Еще совсем недавно Рик, Лори и Карл вместе изучали их, находили места для пикников и прогулок, а теперь… Теперь Рик разложил карту на столе, отыскал Кинг и принялся водить пальцем по хитросплетениям дорог вокруг города. Куда могли эвакуировать жителей? Где сейчас жена и сын?  
  
Рик взял ручку и заштриховал городок чуть севернее Кинга. Оттуда пришел Морган и там тоже появились ходячие. Еще один городишко, название которого Рику ничего не говорило. Об этом месте рассказал Дэрил. Тут тоже ходячие. Тот проклятый амбар, где все началось. Его на карте не было, зато Рик углядел поле, на котором они с Шейном устроили засаду. Дорога на Атланту выглядела безопасной, по крайней мере, пока.  
  
Если бы только не молчало радио! Рик проверял его несколько раз в день, как проверял и свою рацию, но без толку, только начинало казаться, что они трое – единственные люди среди мертвецов. Рик выпустил карандаш, и тот покатился по карте, столу и замер, удержавшись на самом краю. Нет, хватит!  
  
Рик тряхнул головой. Надо выздоравливать? Хорошо. Привести себя в хорошую форму тоже не помешает! Вернувшийся Дэрил застал его за отжиманиями.  
  
– Хреново у тебя выходит, – безжалостно заметил он.  
  
Рик это и сам прекрасно чувствовал: руки дрожали, плечи ныли, по всему телу разлилась нехорошая слабость, а сердце, казалось, колотилось прямо в ушах. Развалина, а не полицейский. Ладно, хватит себя насиловать! Рик уселся прямо на полу, пытаясь отдышаться.  
  
– Немного… переоценил силы. А где Морган?  
  
– Не, не съели его. – Дэрил положил арбалет поверх карты и бухнул рядом набитый рюкзак. – Сказал, что хочет какие-то травки поискать. Надеюсь, не отраву. Что-то мне кажется, его ходячие кусать не рвутся. Чуют, наверное, чертово вуду.  
  
Рик смотрел, как Дэрил вынимает из рюкзака очередные банки – спокойно, методично, как будто просто прогулялся до магазина, а не крался по кишащему ходячими городу. Дэрил потрясающе легко принял новые правила жизни, словно не видел в них ничего дикого. Естественно, подобрал Рик слово. Дэрил выглядел абсолютно естественно.  
  
В такой способности смиряться с обстоятельствами, подстраиваться под них была странная притягательность. Хотя в каком-то смысле для Дэрила мало что изменилось. Рик вспомнил, как тот крался по лесу, вскидывал арбалет, убивал ходячих. И как Дэрил ходил по дому, осматривал вещи, замирал ненадолго, прислушиваясь. Внутри все знакомо сжалось, а дыхание на миг перехватило. Надо немедленно прекратить…  
  
– Ты щас во мне дырку прожжешь.  
  
– Задумался.  
  
Если он сейчас отведет глаза, это покажется странным, и Рик продолжил смотреть.  
  
– А, ну думай-думай, – Дэрил негромко хмыкнул и достал пару бутылок. – Лимонад. Как-то пил такой – вкусный.  
  
– Почему ты вернулся?  
  
– Ну вот что ты ко мне клещом прицепился?  
  
– Я спрашиваю только третий раз, – Рик невольно улыбнулся.  
  
Дэрил плюхнулся на ближайший стул и вытянул ноги:  
  
– Ты доставучий бобби.  
  
– Мы это уже выяснили.  
  
– Ну да. – Дэрил покосился на дверь, ведущую в кухню, а через нее – к черному выходу. – Слуш, давай начистоту, пока чертового бокора тут нет. Ты правда будешь делать то, что сказал Морган и эти… лоа?  
  
На миг Рику показалось, что так Дэрил решил уйти от вопроса, но тот был очень серьезен.  
  
– Сдается мне, никуда я от них не денусь. – Рик поднялся с пола и прошелся, разминая ноги. – Я видел Папу Геда, чувствовал его.  
  
Но вряд ли у него получится описать Дэрилу свой тогдашний ужас.  
  
– И Папа Легба… Эти ребята настроены очень серьезно. Вряд ли я смогу укрыться от них в другом графстве.  
  
– Ну да. Обложили со всех сторон. Но у тебя хоть мысли есть, что делать-то?  
  
– Пока я намереваюсь найти семью.  
  
Дэрил кивнул, покосившись на карту под арбалетом:  
  
– И как?  
  
– Недавно начал. Но подходящих для эвакуации мест не так много.  
  
– О, форт Беннинг. – Дэрил выпрямил свесившийся с края стола угол карты. – Мерл там тренировался перед Африкой. Говорил, что крутое место, только мерзкое. Ну, для него мерзкое.  
  
Вот где могут знать, что происходит, а может, прямо сейчас думают, как это остановить.  
  
– Как найду семью, попробую туда добраться.  
  
Сколько до форта Беннинг? Миль сто двадцать? Понадобится хорошая машина и запас бензина.  
  
– Насчет Мерла, – вдруг произнес Дэрил. – Знаю я, что ты мне тогда правду говорил.  
  
Рик остановился посреди гостиной:  
  
– Я не…  
  
– Заткнись, а? – Дэрил вспыхнул, но почти тут же притих. – Мерл… он намекал на всякое накануне. И до того. Помню, завел как-то разговор, что надо бы свалить из графства ненадолго. Обычно, если что случалось, мы с ним по лесам прятались. Там и с голоду не помрешь, и хрен найдет кто. А тут, – Дэрил резко передернул плечами. – Мерл все ходил куда-то, не брал меня с собой. К вам бегал, да?  
  
– Наверное. С ним не я дело имел, а мой друг.  
  
– Друг, – Дэрил поморщился. – Охренеть друг.  
  
– Друг, – с нажимом повторил Рик, – который сейчас спасает моих жену и сына.  
  
У Дэрила стало такое лицо, словно он проглотил что-то горькое:  
  
– И перед тем собранием в амбаре Мерл намекал. Типа если вдруг что случится, чтобы я на рожон не лез. Я тогда еще удивился: обычно он бузил, а тут вроде как наоборот. Но я тогда в голову не взял. Потом уже все сложил. Я взбесился, конечно, когда ты мне сказал, но… в общем, не так уж и удивился. Хотя все равно мерзко.  
  
Не то слово.  
  
– Ты нашел брата?  
  
– Нихрена. – Дэрил резко выдохнул. – Приперся я в… неважно. В общем, мотоцикл Мерла я нашел там, где он и должен быть, а самого Мерла – нет. Ну и поехал еще одно местечко глянуть. А там шум, вопли, ходячие, полиция, армия… И приметил я знакомую рожу. Расспросить толком не успел – людей эвакуировали да еще и полицейские с армейскими на меня так нехорошо поглядывали.  
  
Дэрил замолчал и посмотрел куда-то в пространство. Может, на пыль, плясавшую в солнечном луче.  
  
– Не знаю, соврал он или нет, – наконец снова заговорил Дэрил, – но этот чувак видел Мерла. Разминулись мы с ним на час, не больше. Мерл передал, чтоб я не искал, а бежал и прятался. Хорошо прятался.  
  
– Ты веришь этому человеку?  
  
Дэрил запустил руку в волосы и с силой дернул:  
  
– Не пойму все равно, чего Мерл за байком не вернулся. Почему не к нему поперся. Вот это странно. И насчет прятаться. Мерл мог такое передать. Он умный: если сказал прятаться, надо на пару миль в землю зарыться. И… если б Мерл хотел, чтобы я его нашел, то я бы нашел. Выходит, не хотел. И я не знал, где его теперь искать. Зато я знал, где ты. И от армейских надо было усвистеть побыстрее. Слушай, чего ты мне не соврал?  
  
Рик на мгновение даже растерялся.  
  
– Я не хотел тебя обманывать. Это было бы нечестно.  
  
– А если б я тебе башку прострелил? Назвал бы кого угодно другого – как бы я проверил?  
  
– Дэрил, у меня нет привычки врать людям.  
  
– Даже если от этого зависит твоя гребаная жизнь?  
  
– Я полагал, что ты сумеешь взять себя в руки. К тому же я мог выстрелить быстрее.  
  
Рик не понял выражения на лице Дэрила. Сложная смесь удивления, недоверия, даже злости и чего-то еще: даже холодок пробежал по спине. Ладно, пусть скажет, какой дурак повстречавшийся ему бобби. Но Дэрил резко отвел взгляд и снова передернул плечами:  
  
– Будем держаться вдвоем. Пока ты семью не найдешь или я – брата. Так безопасней.  
  
Даже не предложение – констатация факта. Рик не понимал, почему Дэрил так решил. Точнее, понимал, но явно не все. Наверное, есть еще что-то. Но от мысли, что Дэрил останется, стало легко-легко. Может, Рик ошибался, может, скоро ему придется об этом пожалеть, пока же он только кивнул:  
  
– Договорились.  
  
Дэрил молча кивнул в ответ.  
  
* * *  
  
Морган вернулся уже ночью. Выглядел он так, словно лазил по болоту, а из кармана его брюк торчали какие-то стебли. Морган смерил Рика и Дэрила мрачным взглядом и скрылся на кухне.  
  
– Если он сварит что из этой хрени и попробует заставить тебя выпить, клянусь, я его пристрелю, – громко шепнул Дэрил.  
  
Он угадал лишь наполовину: Морган действительно вернулся в гостиную с чашкой, полной на редкость мерзко пахнущего отвара, но выпил его сам. И хорошо, а то Рик невольно подумал, что в идее пристрелить бокора что-то есть.  
  
– Воняет как старые носки, – заметил Дэрил.  
  
Морган не ответил. Он уселся на стул, положил руки на колени, закрыл глаза и так и замер. Минута проходила за минутой, а Морган, кажется, даже не дышал.  
  
Дэрил и Рик переглянулись.  
  
– Наверное, это какое-то колдовство, – предположил Рик.  
  
– Надеюсь, от него толк есть. А то вонища такая, что ходячего уложит. Он так долго сидеть собирается?  
  
Словно в ответ на эти слова Морган открыл глаза и уставился прямо перед собой в одну точку. Потом шумно выдохнул, и его плечи опустились:  
  
– Нет, ничего. Не могу дозваться.  
  
– До Папы Легбы? – спросил Рик.  
  
– И до него тоже. Вообще ни до кого. Нехорошо это. Или я совсем плохой колдун.  
  
– Это может быть из-за ходячих?  
  
– Вполне может. Все это поганая магия: не наша, а ваша.  
  
– Почему еще наша? – удивился Дэрил. – Те же зомби – ваши штучки.  
  
Морган только усмехнулся:  
  
– Зомби – совсем не то. Бокоры и мамбо умеют поднимать мертвых, разговаривать с душами, подчинять их своей воле. Но зомби всегда выполняет волю хозяина. А хозяин не может поднять целую армию. Но вам, белым, всегда было мало. Вы бы от армии зомби не отказались. Вот и получили. Только ходячие ничьей воле не подвластны. И никто не сумеет их контролировать. Как бы ваши некроманты ни пытались.  
  
– В Британской империи некромантия под запретом, – заметил Рик.  
  
– Конечно. – Морган посмотрел на него, как на идиота. – Конечно, под запретом, помощник шерифа. Только у Аненербе есть некроманты – даже дети это знают. И еще у комми.  
  
Что-то не туда пошел разговор.  
  
– Чуть ты порешь, – не выдержал Дэрил.  
  
– Не такую уж и чушь. Белые к нам всегда приходили – хотели узнать наши секреты, сами стать бокорами. Только ничего не выходило, потому что наши боги – это наши боги. Они с вами дело иметь не будут. Некоторые белые это понимали и отставали, а другие злились и начинали убивать. А сейчас… Скажи, чего мы до сих пор сражаемся с немцами в Африке? Что и мы, и они там забыли?  
  
– Фрицы наверняка какую-то гадость затеяли, а мы не хотим, чтобы они ее провернули.  
  
А это уже совсем нехорошо.  
  
– Давайте мы лучше подумаем, где раздобыть оружие, – не выдержал Рик. – У нас не так уж много патронов осталось. Мне и Дэрилу они понадобятся в дороге. И тебе тоже, Морган.  
  
– Есть идеи? – Дэрил, похоже, тоже был не прочь сменить тему.  
  
Морган же демонстративно пожал плечами.  
  
– Да, – ответил Рик. – Полицейский участок. У меня есть ключи от склада.  
  
– Оттуда могли все забрать сами полицейские при эвакуации.  
  
– Все зависит от того, что тогда творилось. Если полицейские верили, что это ненадолго, могли что-то и оставить. В любом случае, проверить надо. Морган, ты с нами?  
  
– Ты, кажется, решил, что здоров? – он не разозлился, как все прошлые разы, когда считал, что Рик слишком спешит встать на ноги, только посмотрел оценивающе.  
  
– Вы меня прикроете.  
  
Морган подумал некоторое время, потом кивнул:  
  
– Да, прикроем.  
  
– И машина бы не помешала, – добавил Дэрил. – Байк Мерла – это хорошо, но лучше, чтобы и запасной вариант был.  
  
– Значит, решено, – подытожил Рик.  
  
На следующий день он почувствовал себя гораздо лучше, словно для излечения как раз не хватало готовности начать, наконец, действовать. Пока Дэрил и Морган собирались, Рик отыскал в шкафу запасную форму. Он замер на несколько мгновений, вспоминая, как Лори гладила ее, пока сам Рик клеил с Карлом модель планера. Лори тогда бранилась, что они извозят весь пол, Рик смеялся, и она делала вид, что обижена, но уголки ее губ предательски загибались вверх. Сколько же времени прошло? Только месяц?  
  
Рик отогнал невеселые мысли и принялся переодеваться.  
  
Дэрил, увидев его, присвистнул:  
  
– Шериф при полном параде?  
  
– Помощник шерифа.  
  
– Плевать. Ты единственный полицейский в городе.  
  
– Вот именно. И мы не грабим полицейский участок. Я выдаю оружие людям, которым оно необходимо.  
  
– Для тебя это важно, да? – качнул головой Морган. – Ты странный.  
  
– Уж какой есть.  
  
– Странный-странный, – неожиданно поддержал Моргана Дэрил, все это время наблюдавший за улицей, и добавил: – Сегодня ходячих поменьше. Ну что, проверим, как тебя берегут лоа?  
  
Похоже, лоа Рика все же берегли – до участка они добрались почти без приключений. Даже удивительно, как Морган и Дэрил сработались всего за несколько дней. Они понимали друг друга с полужеста, а Рик чувствовал себя слоном в посудной лавке, еще не понимающим, не чувствующим этот новый город, полный ходячих.  
  
Внутри полицейского участка было темно и тихо. Рик шел по знакомому коридору, заглядывал в знакомые комнаты и ощущал себя чужаком. Эвакуацию проводили в спешке: под ногами шелестели разбросанные бумаги, выдвинутые стулья словно ждали возвращения хозяев, отлучившихся буквально на миг. Рик замер возле стола, принадлежавшего Шейну. Стул валялся на полу – Рик зачем-то его поднял и поставил на ножки. В глубине участка что-то зашуршало, и Дэрил вскинул арбалет. Разумеется, ходячий.  
  
Мертвец приблизился неровной походкой, и Рик узнал Леона Бассета. Свистнула стрела.  
  
– Знал его? – Дэрил направился к уже окончательно мертвому Бассету.  
  
– Да. Никогда его не любил. Но он все равно не заслужил такого. Никто не заслужил.  
  
Дэрил выпрямился:  
  
– Надеюсь, больше мы тут никого не встретим.  
  
Рику тоже хотелось в это верить.  
  
Им снова повезло – оружие в участке действительно осталось.  
  
– Кое-что пропало, – заметил Рик, оглядывая полки.  
  
– Похрен. Тут и оставшегося хватит, чтобы завалить всех ходячих в городе, – с некоторым благоговением сказал Морган.  
  
– А потом еще в лесу поохотиться, – добавил Дэрил, вертя в руках смит-вессон. Он отложил пистолет в сторону и потянулся к ремингтону. – О, вот с этим можно и зверье пострелять.  
  
Морган взял снайперскую винтовку и задумчиво ее рассматривал.  
  
– Это Сэвидж 10 ФП, – пояснил Рик. – Умеешь с ней обращаться?  
  
– Ты научишь. – Он перекинул винтовку через плечо.  
  
– Хорошо. Подберу тебе к ней патроны.  
  
Они набрали три огромные сумки, но Рик поймал себя на мысли, что много оружия не бывает. Тем более патронов, всегда утекающих, как вода.  
  
Из участка Рик, Дэрил и Морган выбрались через задний ход рядом с автостоянкой. И тут Дэрил остановился и тихонько присвистнул:  
  
– Ты смотри!  
  
Объектом его восхищения стал совсем новенький шевроле импала. Кому же он принадлежал? Кажется…  
  
– Красавица, – поддержал Дэрила Морган.  
  
– Может, она заперта, – заметил Рик, судорожно пытавшийся вспомнить владельца машины.  
  
– Плевать. – Дэрил направился к импале, и Рик смирился. Тем более, машина и впрямь была хороша.  
  
– Ну вот, теперь и тачка у нас есть. – Дэрил справился с замками на дверях с такой легкостью профессионала, что в прежние дни Рик тут же надел бы на него наручники. Дэрил принялся шарить под приборной панелью, поймал нацеленные на него взгляды и пожал плечами. – Че так смотрите? Меня брат научил.  
  
– Не сомневаюсь. – Губы расползались в улыбке почти против воли Рика.  
  
– Не переживай, шериф. – Машина завелась, и Дэрил начал выруливать со стоянки. – Нам можно.  
  
– Он прав, – опять подержал его с заднего сидения Морган. – Не только можно. Нужно.  
  
Кажется, Рик оказался в компании неисправимых рецидивистов.  
  
– Ты смеешься, – сказал Дэрил, выезжая на дорогу. Что-то гулко стукнулось о капот, кажется, ходячий, но Дэрил даже не вздрогнул.  
  
– Не смеюсь. – Улыбаться сейчас действительно было неуместно.  
  
– Ну-ну, – Дэрил ответил ироничным взглядом.  
  
– Научишь меня вскрывать машины? – не удержался Рик.  
  
– Почему нет?  
  
Теперь здесь на одного рецидивиста больше.  
  
Вечером они обсуждали план, хотя назвать его планом язык не поворачивался. Впрочем, и на обсуждение это тоже мало походило. Рик предлагал маршрут, Дэрил кивал на любое его слово, а Морган через каждые пять минут напоминал, что главное – воля лоа.  
  
– Ты правда собираешься здесь остаться? – наконец, не выдержав, спросил Рик.  
  
– Что, не по нраву ниггер в доме? – Морган поднял глаза от винтовки, к которой прикручивал оптический прицел.  
  
– Нет. Даже спокойнее, что здесь кто-то будет.  
  
На лице Моргана проступило удивление, а потом он скупо улыбнулся:  
  
– Вроде как бесплатного сторожа нашел?  
  
– Можно и так сказать. Но почему бы тебе не пойти с нами?  
  
Морган отложил винтовку и откинулся в кресле:  
  
– Что ты знаешь о вуду?  
  
– Ничего.  
  
– В общем… есть два вуду: Рада вуду и Петро вуду. Рада – это добро. Это Дамбала Веда и его подруга Эрзули Фреда. А Петро – это Папа Гед и еще много кто. Мари Лаво – великая мамбо Нового Орлеана, клялась, что исповедовала только Рада. Дед говорил, его дед все твердил – врала, старая ведьма. А сам дед и отец были бокорами Петро. Поэтому я и не хотел с этим всем связываться. Вроде как своя жизнь у меня, жена, сын… А отец все повторял, что нельзя просто отказаться быть бокором. А теперь Дженни и Дуэйна нет.  
  
– Но ведь не потому, что ты отказался быть бокором!  
  
– Кто знает, Рик. Кто знает? И надо мне со всем разобраться: потолковать с лоа, искупить вину. А на это нужно время.  
  
– Не переживай, нагонит нас Морган, если все сложится, – вступил в разговор Дэрил. – И ты еще пожалеешь, что его с собой позвал.  
  
Рик первый раз увидел искренне улыбающегося Моргана:  
  
– Он правду говорит. Еще пожалеешь.  
  
Рик настоял, что сегодня тоже будет дежурить. Все равно он не мог уснуть – кажется, выспался на несколько дней вперед. Рик сидел в полной темноте и слушал, как по улице бродят редкие ходячие. Он хотел поразмыслить по поводу завтрашних дел, еще раз все обдумать и взвесить, но вместо этого в голову лезло совсем другое. Рик то вспоминал Лори и Карла, то возвращался на несколько дней назад и снова и снова проигрывал в голове перестрелку у амбара. Потом в голове всплыл путь с Дэрилом через лес и еще более безумное возвращение в Кинг.  
  
Скоро Рик найдет свою семью. Найдет обязательно – нельзя в этом сомневаться. А потом… А что потом? Видно будет. Нет, все же что потом? Мерзкий голосок изводил и не давал сосредоточиться. Тогда они с Лори решили, что развод даже не обсуждается: и из-за Карла, и из-за карьеры Рика, и из-за того, что Лори сказала, что не собирается быть брошенной женой. Не собирается быть виноватой. Все же знают, что в разводе виновата жена… Где-то неподалеку взвыл ходячий, и Рик вздрогнул. Да, виновата жена. А если не виновата… Черт, но Лори действительно не виновата. И они решили попытаться еще раз. И пытались, и пытались, и пытались… Погано выходило. В чем же они ошиблись?  
  
– Иди спать. – Из темноты вынырнул Дэрил.  
  
Уже?  
  
– Морган не передумал?  
  
– Неа. Не волнуйся ты так. Не сожрут его.  
  
Рик поднялся со стула и встал рядом. Они столкнулись плечами, и Дэрил что-то буркнул и отстранился.  
  
– Извини. Он тут один остается.  
  
– Ему и хочется быть одному. Одному и со своими призраками. Он – сильный мужик, хоть и съехавший. Выживет.  
  
– Я считал…  
  
– Что? Что белая шваль вроде меня должна ненавидеть ниггеров?  
  
Рик хотел сказать, что никогда не считал Дэрила швалью, но прикусил язык, потому что это было ложью. Правда, что Рик быстро перестал считать его швалью.  
  
– Я рад, что вы с Морганом договорились.  
  
– Тебе б в политики идти. Договорились, ха! Отец все твердил, мол, пускай империя считает, что подавила Южное восстание, мы ни хрена не сдались. И только идиот может объявить черных свободными. Мерл тоже любил завернуть про черножопых. Я… Знаешь, бывает, договоришься иногда с каким-нибудь богатеньким фермером, что поработаешь на него в страду, приходишь, а он негров нанял, потому что дешевле. Только и остается, что беситься.  
  
– Теперь все изменилось.  
  
– Ага. Жрут-то всех одинаково. Да мне и плевать.  
  
Правда? Но Рик так и не спросил, сомневался, что ему ответят.  
  
Они стояли в темноте и смотрели друг на друга, а внутри Рика росло напряжение, все скручивалось, тянулось, словно струны. Он ждал… чего угодно – жеста, знака, малейшего намека. Ждал того, чего ему все равно не дали бы.  
  
– Иди спать, – повторил Дэрил.  
  
Напряжение разом схлынуло, разбилось, как хрустальный бокал. От стыда Рик на мгновение зажмурился. Боже, что он творит? Как он только посмел?  
  
Рик отдал Дэрилу ружье и побрел вниз. Забыть-забыть-забыть о чуть не совершенной глупости.  
  
Спальня. Рик замер возле своей кровати. Мелькнула мысль, что, может, он будет спать в ней последний раз, но Рик ее оборвал. Неважно. Как сказал Дэрил, плевать.


	5. Пожилой джентльмен и юные леди

На автозаправке не было ни единой живой души – только обгоревшие машины, разодранные палатки, втоптанные в траву вещи. Рик нагнулся и подобрал какую-то книгу. Чуть поодаль валялась разбитая чашка, еще дальше – распахнутый чемодан. Пожар спалил только часть лагеря и, слава богу, утих до того, как пламя добралось до заправки. Впрочем, на ней все равно красовалась старательно выведенная крупными буквами надпись «Бензина нет. Дизеля нет». Дэрил, увидев ее, покачал головой:  
  
– Ладно, попробуем слить у уцелевших машин.  
  
Кровь на асфальте не предвещала ничего хорошего, но выбора не было. Так что Дэрил проверял машины, а Рик стоял на страже.  
  
Уже третий стихийный лагерь на их пути, и везде почти одно и то же. Хотя во втором оказалось хуже – там бродили ходячие. Отсюда же, похоже, все ушли. Вот только живыми или… Между машинами мелькнуло что-то светлое.  
  
– Там кто-то есть. Я проверю.  
  
– Осторожней. – Дэрил наконец-то нашел додж, в баке которого оказалось топливо. – Может, показалось?  
  
– Нет. Я буду на виду.  
  
Снова что-то мелькнуло. Да, вон за тем кадиллаком. Рик опустился на четвереньки и заглянул под капот. Тоненькие детские ноги в розовых тапках не по размеру, синяк на щиколотке. Девочка сделала несколько шагов, остановилась. Потом Рик увидел руку, поднимающую с асфальта распотрошенного плюшевого зайца.  
  
Рик быстро обернулся и одними губами произнес напряженно следящему за ним Дэрилу:  
  
– Живой.  
  
Человек. Ребенок. Девочка.  
  
Рик вскочил на ноги и обогнул машину. Девочка медленно шла прочь, волоча зайца за заднюю лапу. Длинные светлые волосы нечесаной гривой падали на спину, розовое платье было порвано в нескольких местах.  
  
– Девочка, – позвал Рик. Он постарался смягчить голос – не хватало еще ее напугать. – Я полицейский.  
  
Она остановилась.  
  
– Девочка, ты только не бойся, хорошо? Девочка…  
  
Она обернулась. О, нет… Рик глядел на разодранную почти до уха щеку, размазанную по лицу кровь. Черт-черт-черт! Маленький ходячий похромал к нему, и Рик попятился. Быстрее, еще быстрее – Рик выхватил пистолет и выстрелил.  
  
Господи за что им все это? Мертвый ребенок – теперь уже окончательно мертвый – лежал на асфальте и смотрел в небо мутными глазами.  
  
– Ты че… Мать твою! – Дэрил покачал головой, затем резко выдохнул. – Сваливаем отсюда. Бензин у нас теперь есть.  
  
* * *  
  
А если сейчас где-то Карл… Нет, не думать об этом! Рик заставил себя сосредоточиться на дороге. Невозможно приглядываться ко всем ходячим! Если думать о том, что среди них может мелькнуть знакомое лицо, свихнуться недолго.  
  
Они с Дэрилом еще только начали, проверили всего пару крупных шоссе и четыре поменьше. По одному из них так и не удалось проехать – все перегораживали брошенные машины. Пришлось искать объезд. Дэрил на мотоцикле разведывал путь, а Рик следовал за ним, делая пометки на карте. Так им уже удалось пару раз удрать от ходячих – Дэрил возвращался, и Рик тут же разворачивал машину.  
  
Мотоцикл впереди притормозил, и Рик насторожился. Но Дэрил повернулся и замахал рукой, подзывая.  
  
– Смотри, – сказал он, когда Рик остановил шевроле.  
  
На придорожном столбе висел большой плакат.  
  
– Лагерь в Атланте, – выдохнул Рик.  
  
– Ага. Думаешь, твои такой плакат могли увидеть?  
  
– Вполне.  
  
Но то, что людей теперь эвакуируют в Атланту, плохая новость.  
  
– Чего такое лицо сделал?  
  
– Если людей собирают в Атланте, значит, в остальных городах все не слишком хорошо.  
  
Попросту говоря, правительство их не контролирует.  
  
– Мы не знаем, может, в Саванне такой же лагерь. И в Мейконе.  
  
– Ты прав. – Это Рик запаниковал на пустом месте.  
  
– Ну что, в Атланту? – Дэрил прищурился.  
  
Рик кивнул. У Шейна в Атланте была какая-то родня – он должен, обязан был отправиться туда, когда узнал о лагере.  
  
– Только давай перекусим, а то с утра ничего не жрали, – предложил Дэрил. – Тут неподалеку есть съезд на лесную дорогу, а там холм, где туристы порой торчат. Оттуда все окрест просматривается. Заодно и оглядимся.  
  
И они поехали. Спустя несколько миль Дэрил свернул направо. Они оказались на узкой лесной дороге – в настоящем зеленом туннеле. Дэрил ехал медленно, явно ловя каждый звук. Рик тоже сбавил скорость. Что-то зашуршало: мотоцикл встал, и Дэрил нацелил арбалет на закачавшиеся кусты.  
  
Из лесу на дорогу вылетела девушка и замерла, наставив на Дэрила пистолет:  
  
– Подними руки! А ну подними руки!  
  
Дэрил и не подумал подчиниться. Рик чертыхнулся и вылез из машины:  
  
– Мисс…  
  
Пистолет нацелился на него.  
  
– И ты тоже…  
  
– Андреа! Андреа, он полицейский!  
  
Кусты снова заколыхались, и на дорогу выбралась еще одна девушка, совсем молоденькая, и быстро юркнула за спину первой.  
  
– Плевать мне, кто он!  
  
Дэрил громко хмыкнул:  
  
– Это ты опусти пистолет, пока себе ногу не прострелила.  
  
– Ты…  
  
– Мисс! – повысил голос Рик. Девушка так судорожно вцепилась в оружие, что пистолет действительно мог случайно выстрелить. Только этого им еще не хватало! Рик поднял руки, показывая, что намерения у него самые мирные. – Мисс, мой друг прав – опустите оружие.  
  
– Ни за…  
  
– Что тут за шум? – Кусты заколыхались третий раз, выпуская невысокого пожилого человека с винтовкой за плечом. – Мисс Андреа, предложение мистера полицейского разумно – выстрел наверняка привлечет внимание, хм, наших мертвых друзей.  
  
– Андреа, не надо, – поддержала пожилого мужчину младшая девушка. Старшая заколебалась и, наконец, опустила пистолет.  
  
Рик мысленно выдохнул.  
  
– Рик Граймс. – Он протянул незнакомцу руку. – Помощник шерифа округа Кинг.  
  
– О, это ж не так и далеко. – У мужчины были снежно-белые волосы и борода и кустистые черные брови – необычное сочетание. – Дейл Хорват. Приятно познакомиться.  
  
Он потряс предложенную руку, и Рик заметил след от ожога у основания указательного пальца.  
  
– Боюсь вас разочаровать, но Кинг – мертвый город. Насколько мне известно, я и мой спутник мистер Дэрил Диксон – последние, кто выбрался оттуда живыми.  
  
– Сочувствую. – Дейл Хорват подошел к Дэрилу и протянул ему руку. Тот уставился на нее во все глаза и немного неловко пожал. – Эти очаровательные леди – мисс Андреа Харрисон и мисс Эми Харрисон. Вот уже два дня я имею честь принимать их у себя дома.  
  
– У себя дома? – не понял Рик.  
  
– Прошу вас, мистер Граймс, мистер Диксон. Проезжайте, тут совсем рядом.  
  
Дорога поднималась на холм и выводила на небольшую поляну. Посреди нее стоял кемпер, а возле был натянут большой тент, под которым пристроились столик и три стула. Четвертый стул Рик увидел на крыше кемпера, под зонтиком от солнца. Наверное, оттуда Дейл Хорват разглядел непрошеных гостей.  
  
Действительно, настоящий дом на колесах, совсем не дешевый. К тому же власти в последние пару лет нервничали, если граждане не сидели на месте, а заводили дурную привычку переезжать из графства в графство. Паранойя была вызвана неуловимыми шпионами, то ли нацистскими, то ли красными. Но, похоже, Дейла Хорвата вся эта охота на ведьм не коснулась.  
  
Рик заглушил машину. Дэрил остановил мотоцикл рядом и с любопытством разглядывал кемпер.  
  
– Надо полагать, вы направляетесь в Атланту, мистер Граймс? – Дейл Хорват жестом предложил им располагаться.  
  
– Мы увидели плакат, мистер Хорват…  
  
– Дейл. Политес – это, конечно, прекрасно, но в нынешней ситуации он кажется по меньшей мере странным.  
  
– Хорошо, Дейл, – Рик улыбнулся.  
  
Новый знакомый был по-старомодному вежлив, и это невольно располагало, хотя Рик понимал, что расслабляться не стоит.  
  
– Я ищу семью, – сказал он. – Есть шанс, что они эвакуировались в Атланту.  
  
– Да-да, вчера я видел несколько машин, ехавших в сторону города. У нас не слишком много припасов, Рик, но…  
  
– У нас есть своя еда. Мы можем поделиться.  
  
Дейл кивнул с явным удовольствием:  
  
– В таком случае, предлагаю совместную трапезу. А вы куда, молодой человек?  
  
Дэрил, закинув арбалет на плечо, направился к лесу:  
  
– Надоело сухомятку жрать. Пойду настреляю вам чего-нибудь.  
  
И заодно, понял Рик, Дэрил решил оглядеться. Видимо, общество Дейла и девушек он счел безопасным.  
  
– Кажется, ваш друг не очень любит компании. Жаль. Сейчас принесу еще стулья.  
  
– Я помогу…  
  
– Нет-нет! Вы гость. И, замечу, у вас крайне изможденный вид, Рик. Мне помогут мисс Андреа и мисс Эми.  
  
Младшая мисс Харрисон чуть смущенно улыбнулась, а старшая только хмыкнула, но все же пошла за Дейлом в кемпер.  
  
Вскоре на столе появились галеты, какая-то зелень и, что стало приятным сюрпризом, жареная рыба.  
  
– Тут неподалеку озеро, – пояснил Дейл, устроившись на вынесенном из кемпера кресле. – Утром мисс Андреа и мисс Эми там славно порыбачили.  
  
– Вы замечательные рыбачки, – совершенно искренне сказал Рик.  
  
Мисс Андреа снова фыркнула, но комплимент явно пришелся ей по душе.  
  
Скатерть на столике сияла белизной, а тарелки, похоже, были фарфоровыми. Интересно, серебряная ли вилка? И сам гостеприимный хозяин не поленился надеть рубашку с запонками и тщательно отутюженные брюки. Впору удивляться отсутствию пиджака и галстука. Рик тут же ощутил себя грязным донельзя, хотя кеды мисс Андреа покрывали травяные пятна, а платье мисс Эми изрядно помялось. Что же, не все тут идеальны, и от этого стало немного легче.  
  
– Думаю, мистер Диксон не обидится, если мы его не дождемся, хоть это и невежливо, – улыбнулся Дейл. – Он хороший охотник?  
  
– Думаю, хороший.  
  
– В таком случае нас ждет вкусный ужин. Жаль, нет вина – за встречу могу предложить выпить только газировки.  
  
– Этого вполне достаточно. – Боже, еще немного, и Рик почувствует себя как на приеме у наместника.  
  
Рыба оказалась невероятно вкусной – или это Рик отвык от нормальной еды. Ее пожарили с какими-то травами и корнями, и Дейл, заметив недоумение гостя, улыбнулся:  
  
– Не беспокойтесь, Рик, мы вас не отравим.  
  
Сам он тоже с явным удовольствием отправил в рот кусок.  
  
Вот только светский разговор никак не завязывался. Рик ждал, что скажет хозяин, Дейл же не спешил заговаривать. Молчали и обе девушки. Мисс Андреа все еще напряженно следила за Риком, а мисс Эми ковырялась в тарелке, даже не поднимая от нее глаз.  
  
– Прошу прощения, – наконец не выдержал гость. – Не сочтите это грубостью…  
  
– Но вы хотите меня о чем-то спросить. – Дейл снова откинулся в кресле. – К примеру, почему мы не идем в Атланту.  
  
Рик кивнул. Это и еще почему мистер Хорват совершенно не испугался двух вооруженных мужчин?  
  
– Видите ли… – Дейл достал из кармана пачку сигарет. – Будете? Нет? Что же, некоторые врачи утверждают, что курение вредно, – может, они и правы. Так вот, Рик, я уже старый человек и привык доверять своей интуиции. А она, надо сказать, спасала меня не раз.  
  
– Вы воевали?  
  
– Как и почти все в моем поколении. – Дейл выдохнул сизый дым и немного помолчал. – Да, и доводилось мне бывать и в Европе, и в Африке. И Лиса пустыни я помню так четко, словно видел его вчера… Прошу меня извинить – мы, старики, часто теряем нить беседы. Моя интуиция твердит, что не стоит сейчас ехать в Атланту. Много людей на не такой уж большой территории – не самая удачная идея в нынешней ситуации.  
  
– Вы имеете в виду лихорадку? Но вроде было не так много зараженных. И она долго…  
  
– Прошу прощения, что перебиваю, Рик, но, похоже, ваши сведения немного устарели. Что вы делали последние дней пять?  
  
Торчал в мертвом городе – вот что он делал.  
  
– Что случилось? – Нехорошее предчувствие кольнуло так остро, что на миг стало больно дышать.  
  
Губы у мисс Эми задрожали, и сестра накрыла ее руку ладонью.  
  
– Все умирают, мистер Граймс, – холодно произнесла старшая мисс Харрисон.  
  
– Хм… Мисс Андреа хочет сказать, что лихорадка изменилась. – Дейл внимательно посмотрел на Рика. – Она убивает в течение дня, а зараженных гораздо больше.  
  
– Папа… – мисс Эми по-прежнему смотрела в тарелку. – Папа заболел утром. Андреа была на работе, когда… все началось. А когда она вернулась, папа уже умер. И встал.  
  
Сестра обняла мисс Эми и прижала ее к себе.  
  
– Мы еле справились. – Андреа поглядела на Рика поверх головы сестры, заплакавшей у нее на груди. – А полиция и врачи смотрели на нас так, словно мы тоже заражены и вот-вот станем такими же, как папа. Тем более, Эми разнервничалась. А когда Эми переживает, у нее поднимается температура, и… Мы убежали, мистер Граймс. Я не хотела, чтобы мою сестру убили только потому, что кто-то от страха потерял голову.  
  
– Паника и паранойя, – вздохнул Дейл. – Вот поэтому сейчас опасны толпы. Учитывая, как теперь развивается эта болезнь, можно было бы подержать девушек пару часов в карантине. И я совсем не уверен, что убийство больных остановит инфекцию.  
  
Зато если пойдут слухи, что убивают тех, в ком только заподозрят зараженных, перепуганные люди начнут разбегаться и разносить инфекцию дальше. Это же ясно даже ребенку!  
  
– Все происходит слишком быстро, – сказал Дейл. – Наверху не успевают решать, что делать, а местные власти поразительно некомпетентны.  
  
Рик вспомнил своего бывшего коллегу, пожилого полицейского, ушедшего на пенсию. Лет ему, наверное, было столько же, сколько и Дейлу. Когда Рик узнал, что мистер Уильямс прекратил работать, то удивился – старик не представлял себе иной жизни. Рик заглянул к нему домой и нашел мистера Уильямса в компании бутылки бренди.  
  
– Я устал, – сказал он Рику. – Устал колотиться головой о стену. Будь я хоть на пару лет помоложе, не ушел бы. Но я решил сдаться. Это не работа, Рик, я полицейский, а не охотник на ведьм. Чертова война кончилась, но мы все еще ее заложники.  
  
– Но ведь Третий рейх – наш враг. Стальной генсек – наш враг. И Азия. Рано или поздно на нас нападут…  
  
– … и мы должны быть готовы. – Мистер Уильямс посмотрел на него с жалостью. – Да, когда-нибудь будет новая война. Но этим пугалом слишком много оправдывают, Рик. Ты не согласен? Шпион! Сомневаешься? Значит, против нашей победы. И это позволяет нашим начальникам творить, что они хотят. Этим ничтожествам, ни черта не понимающим в том, в чем должны разбираться! Потому что, Рик, они дико боятся умных подчиненных – не дай бог, те их подвинут. Вот поэтому наверху скоро не будет ни одного соображающего человека. А люди заслужили мир. Заслужили отдых и право делать, что хотят. Заслужили вкусную еду, хорошую одежду, деньги, наконец, будь они неладны! Но Новый Лондон стал пауком, высасывающим сок из всей страны во имя… Не знаю, во имя чего.  
  
Надо было сказать мистеру Уильямсу, что он заблуждается. Что он просто устал. Что Британская империя скоро одержит победу – как раз совсем недавно пришли хорошие новости из Африки! А потом надо было написать на мистера Уильямса донос. На всякий случай. Ничего из этого Рик не сделал, только похлопал старика по плечу, пришел домой и тоже напился. Очень по-мужски, конечно. Что теперь с мистером Уильямсом?  
  
– Вы о чем-то задумались, Рик, – вернул его из воспоминаний Дейл.  
  
– Простите. Я не знал, что лихорадка изменилась.  
  
Что бы сказал по этому поводу Морган? А его боги? Сам Рик запутался – все это сумасшествие никак не желало складываться в единую картину.  
  
– Очень необычно для болезни, вы не находите? – Дейл послал ему долгий взгляд.  
  
– Не так уж необычно по сравнению с ходячими.  
  
– Ходячие? Любопытное название. Не лишено остроумия.  
  
Замечание об остроумии показалось Рику совершенно неуместным, но он только сказал:  
  
– Я понял, почему вы решили выждать.  
  
– Быть может, самое разумное – укрыться в глуши, – Дейл вздохнул. – Будь я помоложе и потрусливее, так бы и поступил. С крыши моей машины видна Атланта. Несколько раз в день я смотрю на крыши домов. Крыши мирные, как им и полагается. А вот что сейчас творится в городе, не знаю.  
  
– Мы с Дэрилом рискнем.  
  
– Понимаю – семья. Не смею вас задерживать. Что касается меня с мисс Андреа и мисс Эми, то тут хорошее место – все как на ладони. Как вы выразились, ходячих я еще ни разу не видел. Полагаю, некоторое время здесь будет безопасно. А там появится надежда, что власти все же возьмутся за ум.  
  
– Если в Атланте окажется хороший лагерь, послать вам весточку?  
  
– Буду премного благодарен.  
  
И все же Дейл что-то недоговаривал и продолжал кидать на Рика задумчивые взгляды, от которых становилось не по себе.  
  
– Кстати, двигатель у вас постукивает, – заметил хозяин.  
  
Рик и сам слышал этот стук, но надеялся, что до Атланты машина доедет.  
  
– У меня нет инструментов…  
  
– Зато они есть у меня. Ваш друг пока не вернулся, так что давайте глянем, что у вас с машиной – всегда мечтал покопаться в импале. А мисс Андреа и мисс Эми пока приберутся.  
  
Дейл поднялся и направился к кемперу, Рик последовал за ним. Внутри было тесно, но при этом, как ни странно, уютно. Светлые полки и откидная столешница, светлая же обивка на сидениях и диване. Салон перегораживали занавески с цветочками.  
  
– Моя покойная жена выбирала, – пояснил Дейл, выдвигая из-под дивана ящик с инструментами. – Она была заядлой путешественницей. Этот дом на колесах я, признаться, купил для нее.  
  
В самом конце салона располагалась кровать. Над ней на небольшом участке стены, к которому не крепились полки, висели фотографии. Улыбающаяся женщина – видимо, супруга Дейла, какие-то виды природы и портрет покойного Георга VI. А вот изображения Ее Величества Рик не нашел, как и ни одного снимка, намекавшего на прошлое Дейла. Вероятно, он, как и многие, хотел забыть о войне. И все же, кем был Дейл? Судя по кемперу, мебели в нем, поблескивающим золотым тиснением книгам, фарфору и серебру, одежде, наконец, деньги у него водились. И если Дейл воевал, то точно не простым солдатом.  
  
– Что же, давайте посмотрим, что с вашей красавицей, – сказал тот.  
  
Рик вышел вслед за Дейлом из кемпера. Вопросов к хозяину этого дома стало только больше.  
  
* * *  
  
С машиной они провозились около часа, а Дэрил все еще не вернулся.  
  
– Хорошо, что ничего серьезного. – Дейл тщательно вытирал руки тряпкой. – Ох уж это масло! В доме есть мыло, Рик. Давайте за ним сходим.  
  
Из леса донесся визг, и Рик бросился на звук, выхватывая из кобуры пистолет.  
  
Мисс Эми и мисс Андреа оказались неподалеку – обе замерли за деревом перед небольшой полянкой. Мисс Андреа целилась из пистолета в ходячего, но ее руки дрожали так, что она не попала бы и в дом. Спасло девушек лишь то, что ходячему было на них наплевать, он жрал оленя. Животное валялось на земле с двумя стрелами в боку. Знакомыми стрелами.  
  
Ходячий завозился, отвернулся от оленя и уставился на Рика, потом захрипел и начал подниматься. Рик разрядил ему пистолет прямо в голову.  
  
– Дерьмо! – раздался знакомый голос. Потный и взъерошенный Дэрил вывалился из кустов и зло уставился на ходячего. – Я этого оленя несколько миль гнал! Черт!  
  
Он подошел к мертвецу и ударил его ногой:  
  
– Ах ты дохлый урод!  
  
– Дэрил! – позвал Рик.  
  
– Чего? Я думал, сейчас чего повкуснее обычной жрачки сготовим! Этот мешок дерь…  
  
– Молодой человек, здесь дамы, – укоризненно заметил Дейл.  
  
Дэрил было вскинулся, но резко выдохнул:  
  
– Слушайте, а может, мы просто срежем там, где он обкусал?  
  
– Не надо! – выдохнула мисс Эми. Мисс Андреа обняла ее за плечи и увлекла назад к кемперу, напоследок бросив на Дэрила злой взгляд.  
  
– Я бы не стал рисковать, – заметил Дейл.  
  
Рик кивнул, соглашаясь.  
  
– Ну ладно. Тогда только белки. – Дэрил снял с плеча связку из беличьих телец. – Можно суп сварить. Пойду отдам вашим дамам, если они вообще знают, что с ними делать.  
  
Дейл внимательно посмотрел ему вслед:  
  
– Вы и ваш друг, как мне кажется, из весьма разных кругов.  
  
– Так получилось.  
  
– Не сомневаюсь, он достойный молодой человек, если вы вместе путешествуете. Просто немного несдержанный.  
  
– Что-то вроде того, – пробормотал Рик.  
  
Дейл вздохнул и перевел взгляд на ходячего:  
  
– Это первый такой здесь – нехороший признак. Мне надо это обдумать, – он медленно пошел к лагерю. – Давайте тоже вернемся, пока мистер Диксон не напугал наших леди еще и белками.


	6. Огонь с небес

Мисс Андреа категорически отказалась сдирать шкурки с белок, что Рика не слишком удивило. Мисс Эми была готова помочь, но побледнела так, что Дейл предложил девушкам вместо этого пойти в кемпер и отдохнуть.  
  
– Городские, – презрительно фыркнул Дэрил. – Ничего, проголодаются – и не то делать будут.  
  
– Не могу не согласиться. – Дейл присоединился к разделыванию белок, и Рику стало интересно, почему. – Помню, когда во время войны были перебои с продовольствием, чего мы только ни ели! Знаете, жители Сахары умудряются есть даже скорпионов.  
  
– А чего не есть-то? – пожал плечами Дэрил. – Змеи вкусные. Лягушки тоже, хоть в них мяса всего чуток.  
  
– Французы с вами согласятся, и я, пожалуй, тоже. До войны я как-то пробовал лягушачьи лапки.  
  
Дэрил посмотрел на него немного недоуменно – решил, наверное, что Дейл шутит.  
  
– Лапки – это вкусно, – поддержал их хозяина Рик. – В Атланте их тоже можно найти.  
  
– Это не то, – замахал руками Дейл. – Французские рестораны совершенно испортились с тех пор, как на Елисейских полях обосновались немцы. Поверьте, вы не знаете, что такое настоящая французская кухня, если не были в Париже. Довоенном Париже, я имею в виду.  
  
– Это который в Техасе? – удивился Дэрил.  
  
– В Европе, молодой человек, – спокойно пояснил Дейл. – Город в Техасе назвали в честь него.  
  
Дэрил промычал что-то невразумительное.  
  
– Кстати, – добавил Дейл, – у меня в доме есть альбомы, как раз довоенные. Я вам покажу их, мистер Диксон. Париж – очень красивый город. Был, по крайней мере.  
  
Кажется, Дэрил смутился, и Рик решил на всякий случай поменять тему:  
  
– Мы вам оставим часть мяса. Вы нас накормили, помогли с машиной…  
  
– Умоляю вас, Рик! Я сделал только то, что сделал бы любой приличный человек. И еще я предлагаю вам остаться тут на ночь. Пока мы провозимся с белками, уже стемнеет. Лучше не ехать в город в такое позднее время.  
  
Дейла встревожил тот ходячий. Получается, их хозяин хотел, чтобы ему помогли охранять дом. Дэрил, судя по взгляду, тоже об этом догадался.  
  
Дейл обезоруживающе улыбнулся:  
  
– Кажется, вы разгадали мою маленькую хитрость. Да, я беспокоюсь, как бы тот ходячий оказался не единственным. Хочу надеяться, что этой ночью меня и леди никто и ничто не потревожит.  
  
– Так научите ту шуструю мисс обращаться с пистолетом, пока она не прострелила себе ногу или кого не прибила, – не удержался Дэрил.  
  
– Вы правы, мистер Диксон. Я обязательно этим займусь.  
  
– Рик? Ты как?  
  
С одной стороны, они и так потеряли прорву времени, а цель была совсем рядом, меньше, наверное, чем в часе езды. Все чувства кричали садиться в машину и нестись в Атланту. С другой стороны, Дейл им помог, пусть и не совсем бескорыстно, и порядочность требовала остаться здесь, защитить его и женщин. К тому же, кто знает, как в городе отнесутся к тем, кто примчится туда ночью? Их все равно могут промурыжить до рассвета.  
  
– Мы поедем ранним утром, – решил Рик. – Согласен?  
  
Дэрил пожал плечами:  
  
– Мне-то что? Как скажешь.  
  
– Вот и замечательно. – Дейл не скрывал удовлетворения. – Так, мистер Диксон, что мы будем делать с белками?  
  
– Давайте суп сварим. И…  
  
– Да, молодой человек?  
  
– Зовите меня по имени.  
  
Дейл кивнул с очень серьезным видом.  
  
Пока они варили беличье мясо, начало темнеть. Дэрил, помешивающий бульон в котелке, выпрямился и принюхался.  
  
– Погода меняется, – сообщил он. – Завтра ливануть может.  
  
– Вот и хорошо. – Дикая жара утомила, может, дождь хоть немного ее собьет.  
  
– Мис… Дэрил прав. – Дейл кидал в котелок какие-то травки – похоже, он обожал пряности. – У вас отменное чутье, молодой человек.  
  
– Да ну, ничего особенного. Любой деревенский старик так умеет.  
  
Из кемпера выглянула мисс Андреа и встала у входа, прислонившись спиной к машине.  
  
– Мы уже почти закончили, – улыбнулся ей Дейл. – Сейчас будем ужинать.  
  
– Я принесу тарелки, – сказала она.  
  
– В Европе… Хм, когда мы воевали в Европе, – Дейл немного понизил голос, – у нас в полку была женщина-водитель, очень напоминала мисс Андреа. Потом она с нами оказалась в Африке.  
  
– А что дальше? – спросил Дэрил.  
  
– Ее убили при Эль-Аламейне. Красивая была девушка. А я как раз собрался сделать ей предложение. Только решил дотянуть до вечера, когда сражение закончится, дурак этакий. И не успел.  
  
Рик не знал, что сказать, Дэрил, похоже, тоже, и над поляной повисло неловкое молчание.  
  
– Впрочем, – сказал Дейл, – свою супругу, тогда еще будущую, я тоже встретил в Африке. На этот раз в Касабланке. Так что с Африкой, молодые люди, у меня связаны разные воспоминания, как хорошие, так и не очень.  
  
Мисс Андреа, на этот раз в сопровождении мисс Эми, опять вышла из кемпера.  
  
– Я, наверное, надоел вам со своими стариковскими воспоминаниями. – Дейл потер руки. – Давайте ужинать, друзья мои.  
  
* * *  
  
Рик, устроившись на крыше кемпера, смотрел в ночное небо. На западе и правда собирались тучи, скрывая звезды. Атланта сейчас походила не на город, а на темные холмы причудливой формы. Отсутствие там света тревожило, хотя, наверное, его не зажигали, чтобы не привлекать ходячих.  
  
Внизу на поляне Дейл, Дэрил и девушки сидели перед небольшим костерком. Рик не слышал, о чем они беседовали. Может, Дейл вынес из машины тот самый альбом с видами Парижа, о котором говорил не так давно, и показывал его Дэрилу?  
  
А где бывал Дэрил? Он говорил, что много ходил с братом по лесам. Может, ездил в соседние графства, но какие? В Алабаму? И видел ли там Кахабу? Заезжал в Графство дегтярников и слышал рассказы про сэра Уолтера Рэли, которого там боготворили? Бродил по Дороге слез чероки? Любовался на сабаловые пальмы Южной Каролины?  
  
Сам Рик был путешественником так себе, хотя они с Лори объездили все соседние графства, а когда Карл немного подрос, добрались до Роки-Маунтин и Меса-Верде в Колорадо, а потом и до Великого каньона. А каково это – путешествовать с Дэрилом? Не ехать, как сейчас, прячась от ходячих и разыскивая семью, а просто путешествовать?  
  
Боже, какая же чепуха приходит в голову! Хватит уже. Это невозможно, это глупо и… опасно.  
  
Дэрил, словно почувствовав его взгляд, поднял голову, и Рик отвел глаза.  
  
Вдали загрохотал гром. Кажется, ливень начнется даже раньше, чем они предполагали. Мгновением позже Рик сообразил, что это отнюдь не гром. Он вскочил на ноги и посмотрел в бинокль. Да, не гром. Это же…  
  
– Инвэйдеры! – Дейл оказался рядом с ним на крыше. – Боже, дайте мне скорее бинокль! Да, они самые, А-26!  
  
Самолеты пронеслись совсем низко, разорвав гулом тишину в клочья. А потом раздались взрывы. Ночь расцвела огнями, и в этих огнях утонула Атланта.  
  
– Что… – только и выдавил Рик.  
  
– Пошли на второй заход! Это напалм! Господи, они бомбят город напалмом!  
  
Столбы пламени протянулись к самому небу. До Рика доносились раскаты взрывов и грохот рушащихся зданий. Он никогда не видел такой огромный, непостижимый пожар, словно заполыхал весь горизонт. Огонь стал стенами, рекой, воздухом, всем…  
  
– Господи-господи-господи… Что они творят?! – громко шептал Дейл. – Так нельзя… нельзя…  
  
Там же лагерь! Там же люди! Там же… Рик как-то оказался внизу, а потом его кто-то схватил.  
  
– Спокойно! Рик, спокойно! – Дэрил! В свете взрывов его лицо казалось оранжевой маской.  
  
Сердце колотилось, как бешеное, а Рик пытался заставить себя успокоиться, дышать медленней, думать, наконец! Дэрил его не отпускал – обхватил обеими руками. Кажется, боялся, что Рик сейчас вырвется и понесется в город. Нет, черт возьми, не понесется! Он еще не настолько сошел с ума!  
  
Рик похлопал Дэрила по предплечью:  
  
– Не волнуйся, я не свихнулся. Это они спятили.  
  
– Похоже на то. Чертовы ублюдки. Все, улетели уже.  
  
Улетели, а город все еще горел. Сколько же будет гореть этот гигантский факел?  
  
С кемпера торопливо спустился Дейл, и к нему бросились мисс Эми и мисс Андреа.  
  
– Все хорошо, мои дорогие, все хорошо. – Дейл обнял обеих за плечи. – Мы с вами здесь, мы с вами в безопасности.  
  
– А ведь мы могли угодить в самое пекло. – Дэрил медленно покачал головой, словно не веря. – Какие ж мы везучие сукины дети.  
  
– Но почему? – вырвалось у Рика.  
  
Дейл посмотрел на него поверх голов девушек:  
  
– Вариантов много. Но самый главный – обычный страх, как и всегда. Город означает много людей, а много людей означает много ходячих. Видимо, лагерь для беженцев себя не оправдал. Наоборот, все стало только хуже.  
  
Оранжевое небо над умирающим городом. Босх какой-то. Неужели в Новом Лондоне настолько потеряли голову? Как Атланту могли так быстро заполонить ходячие? Или все же смогли? Или там случилось то же, что и в амбаре. Рик слишком много думал об изменившейся заразе и почти забыл о том, с чего все началось.  
  
– Ты чего? – спросил Дэрил.  
  
Рик покачал головой:  
  
– Одна мысль мелькнула.  
  
Даже не мысль, еще один довод в пользу того, что творится что-то жуткое.  
  
– Что-то мне подсказывает, что сегодня никто не уснет, – вздохнул Дейл, – хоть сон, как это ни банально, лучший лекарь и утешитель. Поэтому давайте я сварю всем кофе, и мы подумаем, что делать дальше.  
  
Кофе оказался чудовищно крепким и горьким, но так было даже лучше. Рик обжигал себе губы, язык, но упрямо пил, словно кофейный вкус и скрипящая на зубах гуща могли что-то изменить, вернуть прежний мир. Но небо все еще освещали огненные всполохи – не отвернуться и не спрятаться.  
  
Мисс Эми смотрела пустым взглядом в костерок, а мисс Андреа вертела кружку в руках, время от времени делала очередной маленький глоток и морщилась.  
  
– Вообще-то страшный грех – подавать кофе в кружках. – Дейл показался Рику неожиданно старым. – Но сейчас чем больше кофе, тем лучше. Хотел бы я знать, что творится в Саванне и других крупных городах… Рик, что вы будете делать?  
  
– Поеду в город, как и собирался.  
  
Дейл придвинул свое кресло вплотную к стулу Рика и посмотрел на него, чуть прищурившись:  
  
– Вы уверены?  
  
– Дейл, мне надо знать, что там случилось.  
  
– Я понимаю ваше желание. Но приведу несколько аргументов против. Уверен, пожары продлятся не один день. Вы просто не прорветесь сквозь огонь. Если же вам повезет, и вы угодите в место, куда напалм не пролился, то, скорее всего, угодите в объятия наших мертвых друзей. И, наконец, даже если вы избежите первого и второго, всегда остаются люди. В лучшем случае они захотят отобрать у вас машину, в худшем сразу убьют.  
  
– Я все это понимаю. – Рик действительно понимал, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. – И я осознаю, что шансы найти в Атланте Лори и Карла мизерные. Я даже не уверен, что они там. Я надеюсь, что они не там! Но я должен проверить.  
  
Дейл поставил кружку на стол и всплеснул руками:  
  
– Дэрил, отговорите своего друга! Это чистой воды самоубийство!  
  
– А я чего? – Дэрил подул в чашку и отхлебнул. – Он тут решает.  
  
– Вот только коллективного самоубийства мне не хватало! – неожиданно резко воскликнул Дейл. – В конце концов, это безответственно!  
  
– Рик везучий.  
  
Дейл даже поднялся из кресла от возмущения.  
  
– Я многое в своей жизни видел! Поверьте, есть грань между безрассудной храбростью и безумием. Рик, вы опасно приблизились ко второму.  
  
– Тем не менее, я еду. Дейл, мне приятно слышать, что вы за меня беспокоитесь, но я точно сойду с ума, если не попробую прорваться в Атланту. Дэрил, ты…  
  
– Мужик, ты ведь не вздумал предложить мне остаться? – Он нехорошо сузил глаза.  
  
– Мне кажется, ты сам решишь, что делать.  
  
– Ага.  
  
– Безобразие! – Дейл все же снова опустился в кресло. – Впрочем… – он покачал головой, – кажется, вы меня заразили. Совсем чуть-чуть. Мы будем ждать вас в течение трех дней, если, разумеется, тут не станет опасно. Тогда, сами понимаете, я в первую очередь позабочусь о дамах.  
  
– Вы очень великодушны…  
  
– Рик-Рик-Рик! – Дейл опять вскочил. – Хоть это и невежливо, но мне нужно переговорить с вами конфиденциально. Буквально на минуту.  
  
Рик тоже встал и позволил Дейлу отвести себя к самому краю поляны.  
  
– Знаете, Рик, хоть я и прожил долгую жизнь, но всегда верил, что большинство людей все же порядочны. Хотя, признаться, мой личный опыт свидетельствует скорее в пользу пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Вы – человек порядочный. И, кажется, именно этим привлекли такое пристальное внимание своего спутника.  
  
Щекам почему-то стало горячо, и Рик порадовался, что сейчас ночь. Да что такое? Словно он какой-то школьник.  
  
– Вы ошибаетесь, – мягко возразил Рик. – Мы путешествуем вместе совсем не поэтому.  
  
– Да? Ну что же, как скажете. Но я позволил себе немного вас использовать и, признаться, хотел бы получить кое-что взамен еще раз.  
  
– И что же это? – Рик не разозлился, скорее, был заинтригован.  
  
– Давайте так. Я действительно, если получится, буду ждать вас три дня. И когда вы вернетесь, то обо всем мне расскажете.  
  
– Извините? – теперь Рик растерялся.  
  
– Все, Рик. Все, что с вами произошло. – Дейл глянул на него, чуть склонив голову набок, и стал похож на всклокоченного филина. – Мне не хочется на вас давить, но есть в вас кое-что интересное. И, уверен, с вами произошло много всего необычного.  
  
Зеркальная стена, Лавилокан, Папа Легба… По позвоночнику словно провели ледяным пальцем. Рик провел языком по пересохшим губам. Что же, баш на баш.  
  
– У меня тоже будет условие.  
  
– Да? – Дейл приподнял бровь.  
  
Рик посмотрел на ожог на указательном пальце Дейла. Ожог, очень походивший на след от кольца.  
  
– Вы расскажете об этом.  
  
Его собеседник потупился:  
  
– У вас зоркий глаз. Такой же зоркий, как у вашего друга. Хотя он, наверное, просто не знает, что это означает.  
  
– Я слышал, что государственные алхимики, случается, уходят на пенсию, но еще ни одного такого не видел.  
  
– Вы правы, Рик. Это редкость в нашей профессии. Что же, секрет на секрет – честная сделка.  
  
Рик протянул ему руку, и Дейл, похоже, немного удивился, а потом горячо ее пожал:  
  
– Буду за вас молиться. И очень ждать вашего возвращения.  
  
У костра Рика перехватил Дэрил:  
  
– Чего ему надо-то было?  
  
Рик улыбнулся:  
  
– Похоже, у нас появился еще один весомый повод выбраться из Атланты живыми.  
  
Дэрил хмыкнул:  
  
– Можно подумать, мы до этого сдохнуть собирались.  
  
– Дэрил. – На всякий случай все же надо…  
  
– Заткнись. – Дэрил положил ему руку на плечо и встряхнул. – Не пропадем мы в Атланте. И вообще тебя моргановские лоа берегут.  
  
Рик настолько в силу вудуистских духов не верил. Скорее уж они устроят неприятности, если решат, что он занят не тем, чем должно.  
  
– Я бы больше полагался на машины и оружие.  
  
– Не вопрос. Допивай эту бурду, и давай собираться.  
  
Да, пора. Небо на востоке уже светлело.  
  
* * *  
  
– Мистер Граймс. – Мисс Андреа перехватила его до того, как он сел в машину.  
  
Несмотря на ранний час, было уже жарко, но мисс Андреа стояла, обхватив себя руками, будто замерзла.  
  
– Да, мисс Харрисон.  
  
– Андреа. Можете называть меня Андреа. Я хотела извиниться за то, что налетела тогда на вас с пистолетом.  
  
Рик пожал плечами и бросил взгляд на Дэрила, что-то проверяющего в мотоцикле:  
  
– Думаю, извиняться надо не передо мной.  
  
Андреа слегка покраснела и посмотрела исподлобья:  
  
– Мистер Диксон выглядел очень подозрительно. А я должна была защитить сестру.  
  
– Конечно. – Рик распахнул дверцу, потом помедлил. – Как у вас с оружием?  
  
– У меня и Эми есть пистолеты – папа подарил. – На ее лицо на миг словно набежала тень. – Я захватила несколько обойм, когда мы… сбежали. У Дейла два ружья.  
  
– Подождите немного. – Рик заглянул на заднее сидение и достал из сумки один из смит-вессонов. – Держите. Обойма полная. И напомните Дейлу – он обещал Дэрилу и мне, что научит вас стрелять.  
  
– Спасибо, – Андреа улыбнулась. – Надеюсь, вы найдете родных.  
  
– И вы берегите себя. Если что, сразу уезжайте. Дейл позаботится о вас.  
  
Дейл, похоже, действительно сможет позаботиться о девушках.  
  
Андреа посмотрела на пистолет в своей руке:  
  
– Мы и сами многое можем, мистер Граймс.  
  
– Рик.  
  
– Да, Рик. Мама рано умерла, и я помогала папе с воспитанием Эми. Работала, чтобы у сестры было все самое лучшее. Я не позволю ни одному мертвецу к ней приблизиться. Впрочем, живому, если он плохой человек, тоже.  
  
– Мисс Эми повезло, что у нее такая сестра.  
  
Андреа быстро кивнула:  
  
– Удачи вам.  
  
Рик сел в машину. Дейл и Эми махали ему от входа в кемпер.  
  
Дэрил завел мотоцикл и покатил к дороге, и Рик последовал за ним. Их ждала Атланта.


	7. Выжившие

Небо заволакивал дым. Дейл оказался прав, когда сказал, что гореть Атланта будет еще долго. Но насколько долго? Несколько дней, неделю? Или пройдет обещанный Дэрилом дождь и город потухнет, как костер, который залили водой?  
  
Чем ближе Рик с Дэрилом подъезжали, тем больше брошенных машин попадалось на дороге. Одни стояли пустыми, внутри других навсегда замерли их хозяева. Порой возле машин бродили ходячие. Неупокоенные мертвецы тут же устремлялись на звук, но Рик и Дэрил проезжали быстрее, чем те успевали приблизиться.  
  
Первым препятствием стал блокпост на въезде в город. Вместо шлагбаума дорогу перегораживал железный прут, концы которого лежали на мешках с песком. Дэрил спихнул его, и прут гулко ударился об асфальт. На грохот никто не вышел – может, и к лучшему, и они поехали дальше.  
  
Дэрил притормозил у какого-то дома, показал на стену. Очередной плакат о лагере беженцев. Направо так направо. Они проехали еще немного, ориентируясь по указателям, а потом встали, потому что дорога закончилась.  
  
– Твою мать, – мрачно сказал Дэрил. Рик промолчал: горло сжалось, и не было сил ни орать, ни ругаться.  
  
Вместо лагеря перед ними расстилалась выжженная земля, неровная от воронок взрывов и остовов каких-то сооружений. Кое-где от нее еще поднимался дым, что-то тлело, а над всем этим висела удушливая вонь. Рик старался не думать, что так пахло, иначе его тут же вывернуло бы. На его глазах черный холм неподалеку зашевелился, и к ним поползло что-то непонятное, изломанное, уродливое. Дэрил мгновенно всадил в него стрелу, и оно замерло.  
  
– Охуеть. – Дэрил слез с мотоцикла и пошел за стрелой. – У него ж до костей ноги обгорели. Никогда такого не видел.  
  
Рик отвернулся, прижав ладонь ко рту, потому что муть поднялась из желудка к самому горлу.  
  
– Если невмоготу, блюй. – В голосе Дэрила было сочувствие.  
  
Рик помотал головой:  
  
– Переживу. Мне раньше везло – жертв пожара видел не так часто.  
  
Надо попробовать дышать неглубоко и редко, может, полегчает.  
  
– Я видел, – Дэрил повертел в руках стрелу. – Скрюченного такого. Но чтоб до костей… Тут блядский ад творился. Но, сука, все равно толку мало.  
  
Рик сначала его не понял, а потом заметил еще один зашевелившийся холмик.  
  
– Только в башку помогает, – Дэрил снова уселся на мотоцикл. – Ну что?  
  
– Попробуем объехать по периметру. Вдруг что-то уцелело.  
  
На смену оторопи пришла злость. Как так можно – сбросить бомбы на людей, искавших спасения? Прицельно сбросить. Кем для этого надо быть? Лоа хотели узнать, кто поднял ходячих? Они узнают, Рик для них выяснит. А заодно выяснит, какая мразь устроила вот это. Узнает, найдет, убьет, а потом убьет еще раз. Данная самому себе клятва прибавила сил. И дышать стало легче, хотя, может, ветер переменился или Рик уже привык.  
  
– Эй, Рик, дальше ходу нет.  
  
Здесь дорогу перегораживали обломки здания. Бомба попала прямо в него, обрушив несколько этажей. Теперь черные стены торчали на фоне затянутого облаками неба. Хорошо хоть, что пожар утих.  
  
Рик вышел из машины и огляделся. Везде завалы или воронки – даже на мотоцикле вряд ли проедешь.  
  
– Вон уже целые здания. – В паре сотен метров, наверное. Вдруг кто-то из лагеря успел там укрыться? – И вроде ходячих не видать.  
  
– Или они такие же, как те двое. Так что лучше смотреть под ноги. – Дэрил огляделся. – Но можно попробовать. А машину пока загоним сюда.  
  
Он указал на какой-то строение неподалеку – может, действительно гараж. Правда, теперь у него не было крыши и одной стены. Укрытие так себе, но хоть машина не будет бросаться в глаза.  
  
– Далеко отходить не стоит, – сказал Рик скорее сам себе. – Лучше потом попробуем с другой стороны объехать.  
  
Но вооружиться как следует все равно было нужно. Рик взял еще несколько обойм, Дэрил тоже забрал один из пистолетов. Сумки с оставшимся оружием они перебросили в багажник.  
  
– Мотоцикл тут тоже не проедет. – Дэрил посмотрел на выжженные руины через бинокль. – Точно где-нибудь увязнет. Черт.  
  
– Вроде никого живого поблизости нет.  
  
– Угу. – Дэрил вытащил ключи из замка зажигания. – Знаешь, что Мерл устроит, если что с его мотоциклом случится? Вся империя вздрогнет. Ладно, пошли уже. Лучше нам до вечера вернуться к старикану.  
  
Времени до темноты еще было много. Все они успеют.  
  
Пока же Рик и Дэрил медленно брели по изуродованной напалмом земле, перебирались через завалы, обходили развалины. Никого – ни живого, ни мертвого.  
  
– Как думаешь, правду про призраков говорят? – вдруг спросил Дэрил. – Ну, что если смерть дурная, то они появляются?  
  
– Ни разу не видел, хотя с убийствами дело имел. И с дурными тоже. – Рик рассматривал приближающиеся дома. – Пару раз было дело, приходилось просить помощи у алхимиков, но тоже не из-за призраков. А ты?  
  
Дэрил промолчал, и Рик бросил на него удивленный взгляд:  
  
– Видел?  
  
Дэрил неопределенно пожал плечами:  
  
– Неа. Не пялься так.  
  
А вот и почти не тронутый бомбами и огнем квартал, словно оазис. Хотя черта с два оазис – и тут стояли сгоревшие машины и щерились выбитым стеклом витрины.  
  
– Рик.  
  
– Вижу.  
  
А еще тут бродил ходячий. Нет, уже двое.  
  
– Давай-ка сюда. – Дэрил, а вслед за ним и Рик свернули за угол.  
  
Здесь вроде было пусто.  
  
– Слуш, в городе должно быть до хрена народу. А тут даже в окнах никто не шевелится, – громко шепнул Дэрил.  
  
Словно в ответ на его слова о стену возле головы Рика чиркнула пуля.  
  
– Черт!  
  
Они нырнули в ближайший переулок.  
  
– Заметил, откуда стреляли? – Рик обшаривал взглядом дом на противоположной стороне. – Вот…  
  
Снова выстрел. Но Рик успел заметить человека на втором этаже.  
  
– Козлина щас всех ходячих соберет. Давай сюда. – Дэрил побежал по переулку – единственному пути.  
  
Сзади грохнул еще один выстрел. Черт, второй снайпер!  
  
Дэрил добежал до конца переулка и остановился как вкопанный. Рик врезался ему в спину, и Дэрил ухватился за водосточную трубу.  
  
– Сука!  
  
Поверх его плеча Рик увидел перекресток, наполовину перегороженный баррикадами. За ними виднелось несколько раскуроченных и сгоревших машин, а еще дальше привалился к стене дома шагоход с наполовину открытой кабиной. Но выругался Дэрил из-за ходячих – на перекрестке их собралась целая толпа. И все они смотрели в ту сторону, откуда раздались выстрелы. На Рика и Дэрила.  
  
– Назад! – Рик рванул Дэрила за рукав.  
  
Черта с два! Сзади уже раздавались вой и шипение. Дэрил выстрелил, и первый ходячий упал, но за ним уже спешил добрый десяток.  
  
– Направо вдоль дома! – Дэрил махнул рукой туда, где было меньше ходячих. Да, можно прорваться к одной из ответвлявшихся от перекрестка улиц.  
  
Они побежали. Рик на ходу выстрелил, потом еще раз и еще. Все равно слишком много! Дэрил всадил нож к ходячего, бросившегося наперерез. Сзади в Рика кто-то вцепился. Затрещала ткань рубашки. Он вывернулся и выстрелил прямо в мертвые глаза.  
  
– Бля! В другую сторону! – Дэрил схватил Рика за предплечье и поволок прочь от улицы, до которой они пытались добежать. Еще ходячие! Целая толпа ходячих!  
  
Они наступали со всех сторон. Стреляй – не стреляй, никаких пуль не хватит. Целое море мертвых. Взгляд Рика заметался по перекрестку. Выход-выход-выход… мертвец набросился на Дэрила, и Рик выстрелил. Сколько осталось пуль? Нет, есть еще обойма. Хорошо! Если сдохнуть, то не так! Только не так!  
  
– Шагоход! – рявкнул он. Терять все равно нечего.  
  
Дэрил выстрелил из пистолета куда-то за спину Рику, перехватил арбалет, и они снова побежали.  
  
– Давай-давай!  
  
Пилот шагохода валялся прямо под кабиной. Он поднял голову и зашипел, и Дэрил опустил на нее арбалет, как дубинку.  
  
– Ты первый! – рявкнул он, сцепив руки в замок. Рик встал на них, и Дэрил крякнул, потом пихнул его вверх. Получилось! Рик протиснулся в зазор между люком и корпусом.  
  
– Ну же! – Он свесился, протянул руку. Дэрил подпрыгнул и ухватился, чуть не вырвав ему плечо из сустава. Ходячий попробовал поймать Дэрила за ногу, но тот ударил его каблуком. Свободной рукой он схватился за люк, подтянулся и оказался возле Рика.  
  
– Бля!  
  
Ходячие окружили шагоход плотным кольцом. Рик слышал, как они скребут по ногам робота, как их тела ударяются о металл. Один из ходячих попытался подпрыгнуть и дотянуться до Дэрила. Тут же к нему присоединился второй.  
  
– Давай в кабину.  
  
Рик залез внутрь и чуть не рухнул в кресло пилота. Какая теснота! Но кабина и рассчитана на одного. Рик вжался в спинку кресла, насколько смог. Дэрил навалился на него.  
  
– Щас. – Арбалет впился Рику в левую руку. – Погодь, гребаный люк заклинило… Тут где-то должен быть аварийный рычаг.  
  
Люк вдруг дернулся и заскрипел.  
  
– Ну, давай!  
  
Светлая полоса между корпусом и люком немного сузилась, потом уменьшилась еще немного, но до конца так и не исчезла.  
  
– Черт с тобой, – сдался Дэрил. – Теперь не должны добраться.  
  
В щель можно было разглядеть только гладкую стену дома, к которому привалился шагоход. Ходячих теперь видно не было – только слышно.  
  
– Может, им надоест, – выдохнул Рик, – или они отвлекутся.  
  
– Ну пока они до хрена полны сил. – Дэрил почти сидел у Рика на коленях. – Я тебя не придавил совсем?  
  
– Еще нет.  
  
– Просто обалдеть. – Он попробовал изменить положение и тут же выматерился. – Рычаги!  
  
Рик захрипел:  
  
– Твой локоть.  
  
– Извини. – Дэрил опустил руку, и теперь его локоть суть не угодил Рику под дых. – Черт.  
  
В кабине было темно и душно, воняло кровью и порохом. Рик ненадолго прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл, затылок Дэрила лег ему на плечо.  
  
– Даже небо отсюда не видать.  
  
Снаружи ходячие с новой силой заколотили по шагоходу.  
  
– Никак не уймутся, – не удержался Рик.  
  
– Они ж дохлые. У них до хрена времени. Что делаешь?  
  
– Пытаюсь подергать за рычаги.  
  
– Без толку. Видишь красный огонек? Это дизель, который почти вытек к чертовой матери. Эта штука сможет разве что с грохотом рухнуть. Если вообще заведется, конечно.  
  
– Ты умеешь водить шагоходы?  
  
– С хрена ли? Так, Мерл чуток рассказывал. Да и сам он не водил – скорешился с каким-то пилотом из совсем укуренных. Ну и механизмы, в общем-то, все похожи. А если честно, прямо над долбаным огоньком написано «Топливо».  
  
Несмотря на полную безнадежность ситуации, Рик усмехнулся.  
  
– Хей. – Дэрил повернул голову, и их лица оказались совсем рядом. – У тебя сколько осталось патронов?  
  
– На два выстрела хватит.  
  
– Лучшая новость за сегодня.  
  
Рик слабо улыбнулся. Да, сколько перспектив! Просто дух захватывает.  
  
Он высвободил из-под Дэрила руку, хотел похлопать его по плечу или куда там дотянется, но вместо этого ладонь легла на короткие волосы. Они слегка кольнули кожу, и Рик очнулся.  
  
– Рик, ты чего? Я ж не малолетка, чтоб меня тетешкать. – Рику показалось, что глаза Дэрила потемнели.  
  
– Прости. Чертова кабина.  
  
– Угу.  
  
Сверху что-то упало. Камешек. Еще один угодил Рику по носу. Откуда? Он снова поднял голову и так и замер. В стене, в которой привалился шагоход, все же было окно, и из него высунулся человек. Вот он прицелился и кинул еще один камешек, легко ударившийся об обшивку, а потом замахал рукой.  
  
– Мать твою, – с чувством произнес Дэрил.  
  
* * *  
  
– Чего этот пацан хочет? – Дэрил прищурился.  
  
Незнакомец выглядел совсем еще мальчишкой. И он был азиатом, хотя это Рика не слишком удивило: в Атланте еще с сороковых жили беженцы из Кореи и Китая. По слухам, что-то нехорошее творилось внутри Великой восточноазиатской сферы взаимного процветания – такое же нехорошее, что и в Европе.  
  
Парнишка настойчиво помахал рукой, словно подзывая.  
  
– Кажется, он хочет пообщаться.  
  
– Щас выясним. – Дэрил привстал, ухватился за крышку люка и подтянулся, потом высунул в него голову.  
  
Что-то негромко стукнуло, и Дэрил снова заглянул в кабину:  
  
– Кажется, нас спасают. Потеснись так, чтобы я на сиденье встал. И арбалет давай.  
  
Дэрил сдвинул люк, чтобы протиснуться, и Рик увидел конец веревки. Дэрил дернул за него несколько раз:  
  
– Вроде крепкая. С чего это нам такое счастье привалило?  
  
– Давай выбираться. Потом узнаем.  
  
Дэрил вылез на крышу шагохода, Рик за ним. Кажется, ходячих стало еще больше.  
  
– Как на дне рождения Ее Величества, – не удержался Рик.  
  
– Или как на родео. Охренеть, как нас рады видеть.  
  
Дэрил полез к окну первым, и Рик взялся за конец веревки, чтобы помочь. Парнишка опять высунулся, огляделся и снова замахал руками, призывая шевелиться. Дэрил исчез в проеме и почти сразу же появился, кивнув Рику. Тот тоже пополз вверх. Внизу выли ходячие – лучше на них не смотреть и не думать о том, что руки все еще слабые. Не так уж тут и высоко.  
  
Дэрил ухватил Рика за шиворот и втянул в окно. Похоже, они оказались в чьем-то разгромленном офисе. Их спаситель быстро отвязал от огромного конторского стола веревку и принялся ее сворачивать. Моток отправился в рюкзак, а рюкзак – парнишке за спину.  
  
– А теперь бежим! – скомандовал незнакомец.  
  
Дверь из офиса открывалась в коридор, который выводил на лестницу, но по ней парнишка спустился только на один этаж и указал рукой в конец очередного коридора:  
  
– Туда. Там черная лестница.  
  
– Эй, пацан, ты хоть кто? – не удержался Дэрил.  
  
– Гленн меня зовут. – Он по-прежнему едва не бежал. – Лестница выводит на задний двор, а тот – в переулок. Мертвых там не будет, если нам повезет. Или будут, но мало.  
  
– Спасибо, – сказал Рик.  
  
– Не стоит, мистер. Считайте меня наивным, но я верю, что кто-нибудь так спасет и меня. К тому же…  
  
– К тому же?  
  
Гленн почти скатился по черной лестнице и замер внизу:  
  
– К тому же в вас стреляли. Нехорошие люди.  
  
– Ты знаешь, кто стрелял?  
  
Парнишка пожал плечами:  
  
– Есть тут одни. А вы – шериф. Может, они ваше оружие забрать хотели, может, просто убить. Не знаю. А теперь тихо.  
  
На заднем дворе не было ни души, в переулке тоже. Гленн почти сразу же юркнул в совсем уж узкий проход между домами.  
  
– Сейчас хуже будет. Тут вчера бомба упала.  
  
По пожарищу ползали несколько ходячих. Ближайшего тут же прикончил Дэрил. Рик потянулся было за пистолетом, но Гленн помотал головой:  
  
– Удерем.  
  
Снова какой-то проулок и нетронутые ни взрывами, ни огнем дома. Рик понял, что потерял направление. Оставалось надеяться только на Дэрила, хотя тот мог и не уметь ориентироваться в городе.  
  
– Подождите теперь.  
  
Гленн остановился возле ворот из цельных листов железа, подпрыгнул, подтянулся и перелез. С той стороны заскрипел замок, и одна из створок приоткрылась.  
  
– Давайте быстро.  
  
Внутри оказался крошечный дворик, а посреди него старенький домик, построенный явно еще в прошлом веке.  
  
– Я думал, в Атланте таких больше нет, – заметил Рик.  
  
– Не, есть еще, – Гленн поднялся на крыльцо и отпер дверь своим ключом, потом вошел внутрь и сказал кому-то: – Миссис Пелетье, я не один. Только не пугайтесь.  
  
На миг Рику показалось, что он точно перенесся во времена Южного восстания. Узкая лестница на второй этаж, кружевные занавески, портьеры. Но у дверей он увидел женщину с короткими пепельными волосами, и ощущение исчезло. Незнакомка смотрела на Рика и Дэрила встревоженно, едва ли не со страхом. Она казалась угловато-неловкой, как подросток, но судя по лицу ей было около сорока, может, даже больше.  
  
За дверями кто-то завозился, и из комнаты выглянула девочка, наверное, немногим старше Карла.  
  
– Миссис Пелетье, я Рик Граймс, помощник шерифа округа Кинг. Со мной Дэрил Диксон. Гленн нас спас, и мы ему очень благодарны.  
  
Женщина едва заметно кивнула:  
  
– Кэрол Пелетье. Это моя дочь, София.  
  
Голос у нее был таким же бесцветным, как она сама.  
  
– Прошу вас. – Женщина развернулась и пошла в комнату. Рик последовал за ней.  
  
– А где мистер Пелетье? – тихо поинтересовался Дэрил.  
  
– Вчера днем сожрали, – пояснил Гленн таким тоном, что стало ясно: ему покойного мужа Кэрол Пелетье совершенно не жалко.  
  
Рика это совсем не удивило – эта женщина слишком сильно напоминала ему жен некоторых подонков, которых он порой арестовывал.  
  
Кэрол Пелетье опустилась на диван, и София тут же пристроилась возле матери.  
  
– Вы усаживайтесь, – сказал Гленн. – Я сейчас посмотрю, что на кухне осталось.  
  
Он вышел из комнаты, и тут же повисла тишина. Кэрол Пелетье буравила взглядом ковер на полу, София болтала ногами и бросала на гостей любопытные взгляды. И, похоже, Дэрил заинтересовал ее больше, чем обыкновенный помощник шерифа.  
  
– Вы уверены, что тут безопасно? – как можно мягче спросил Рик.  
  
– Гленн говорит, пока да, – тихим ровным голосом ответила Кэрол.  
  
– Это ваш дом?  
  
Она помотала головой:  
  
– Гленн сказал, это дом родственницы его хозяина. Она жила тут одна. Она… превратилась.  
  
– Вы из Атланты?  
  
– Нет. Мы с мужем приехали два дня назад. В лагерь.  
  
– Понятно. – Рик потер лицо руками. – Понимаю, что вопрос непростой, но вы случайно не видели в лагере черноволосого мужчину около тридцати пяти лет в форме помощника шерифа, такой же, как на мне? С ним должны быть женщина того же возраста, шатенка, и мальчик двенадцати лет.  
  
– Ваши родственники?  
  
– Друг с моими женой и сыном. Мы разминулись, когда началось это безумие, и он пообещал о них позаботиться.  
  
– Простите, я не помню. – Кэрол подняла глаза, и в них мелькнуло что-то, похожее на вину, словно именно из-за нее Рик потерял близких. – Там было столько людей. А потом начался этот ад.  
  
Она вдруг всхлипнула.  
  
– Это вы про напалм? – спросил Дэрил, и Кэрол вздрогнула.  
  
– Не только.  
  
– Вы о вчерашнем, миссис Пелетье? – Гленн вернулся, неся в руках поднос, на котором красовались нарезанное копченое мясо и жареная картошка. – Вы не бойтесь, его есть можно. Электричество окончательно пропало только вчера, а до этого мясо в холодильнике лежало. А картошку я на керосинке подогрел.  
  
А ведь в машине остались еще и консервы. Если все будет хорошо, надо поделиться ими со здешними обитателями.  
  
– Вы ешьте, – Гленн принялся переставлять тарелки с подноса на стол. – Не стойте. Присаживайтесь и ешьте.  
  
– А вы сами? – Рик устроился на одном из стульев, Дэрил последовал его примеру.  
  
– Да я вроде как поел. Миссис Пелетье?  
  
Она помотала головой.  
  
– София, будешь?  
  
Девочка бросила быстрый взгляд на мать, а потом кивнула.  
  
– Про вчерашнее. – Гленн подошел к окну, выглянул в щель между занавесками. – Много тут чего случилось. Как объявили о лагере, народ валом повалил. И собралось, похоже, больше, чем мэр был готов принять. А потом лихорадка эта людей стала косить. Мертвяки прямо по лагерю ходили и на всех бросались. И в городе тоже. – Гленн передернул плечами. – Паника началась страшная. Военные принялись стрелять по заболевшим… В общем, свалка какая-то. Те, кто поотчаянней, попробовали сколотить группы и удрать из лагеря, из города, хоть куда-нибудь. У нас была такая же группа. Я, Моралес с семьей, Джим… даже фамилии не знаю, миссис Пелетье с Софией. Только мы вырваться успели – Джима тогда солдаты подстрелили – как началось, будто всех бед нам было мало.  
  
– Мы видели бомбардировку с холма неподалеку, – сказал Рик.  
  
– Под напалм-то мы не попали. Хоть тут повезло. – Гленн невесело усмехнулся. – Зато на людей напоролись.  
  
– На тех нехороших?  
  
– Не надо при Софии, – вдруг быстро произнесла Кэрол.  
  
– Как скажете, миссис Пелетье. – Гленн посмотрел в сторону. – В общем, досюда мы добрались уже втроем. А с утра я решил оглядеться, как тут и чего, и вас приметил. А пока я думал, выйти мне к вам или нет, эти, нехорошие которые, стрелять начали.  
  
– И ты решил нас спасти.  
  
– А почему нет-то, если возможность была?  
  
– Завидую твоей вере в людей, чувак, – покачал головой Дэрил.  
  
– Я ж не ошибся.  
  
Да, не ошибся. И понятно, что Кэрол Пелетье и Софию надо увезти из города, а Гленну одному это вряд ли по силам. Все правильно.  
  
Гленн снова приник к окну.  
  
– Дождь наконец-то. Может, пожары затушит.  
  
– Скорее ливень. – Рик отставил тарелку и тоже посмотрел на улицу.  
  
– Надолго, – ответил Дэрил на его невысказанный вопрос. – Точно на пару-тройку часов.  
  
– Наверху есть кровати. Отдохните, – предложила Кэрол.  
  
– Отличная идея. – Дэрил поднялся со стула. – Рик, ты как?  
  
– Посижу тут еще.  
  
– Тогда разбудишь, когда дождь утихнет.  
  
Рику и хотелось бы воспользоваться предложением Кэрол, но он понимал, что все равно не уснет. Будет ворочаться, смотреть в потолок, думать десяток мыслей одновременно, но так и не заснет, только еще больше устанет. К тому же Рик собирался как следует расспросить Гленна – о нехороших людях.  
  
* * *  
  
– Я мало что помню о Корее. – Гленн улыбнулся немного виновато. – Я тогда совсем маленький был. Страх помню. Что мама все время плакала. Как мы прятались от японских солдат, тоже помню. Еще помню, что отец все время говорил не шуметь. Потом, когда мы уже очутились здесь, мама каждый год молилась за души всех наших родичей, которых убили японцы. Но я их не помнил – никого. Просто имена. А когда мама рассказывала, что они с отцом пережили, мне казалось, что она преувеличивает. Знаете, как бывает? За давностью лет все кажется таким… огромным.  
  
Рик кивнул.  
  
– Ну вот. А теперь я это увидел. На что способны люди.  
  
Гленн отправил Кэрол Пелетье и Софию отдыхать, и они с Риком остались в гостиной одни. В доме было тихо, только тикали большие настенные часы и шумел за окнами дождь – почти идиллия. Дейл сейчас, наверное, укрылся со своими леди в кемпере. Интуиция не подвела бывалого джентльмена, им всем действительно благоразумнее оказалось держаться от Атланты подальше.  
  
– Так что случилось с Моралесом и его семьей? Их убили?  
  
– Его самого и мальчика – на моих глазах, а жену и дочку куда-то поволокли. Что-то мне кажется, лучше б тоже убили. А я… Их было человек восемь, все с оружием.  
  
– Ты спас миссис Пелетье и ее дочь.  
  
Такие слова ни черта не утешали, Рик знал по себе. Умом понимаешь, что ничего сделать не мог, а совесть все равно грызет и грызет. И если не остановиться, загрызет с концами.  
  
– Ты говоришь, их восемь?  
  
– Наверное. Было темно, и я не считал специально. Я еще потому оглядеться хотел, чтобы их приметить: тут они или ушли. Сами понимаете, как мне не нравится это соседство.  
  
– Более чем. Гленн, надеюсь, ты не будешь возражать, если мы вас отсюда заберем.  
  
– Нет, конечно. Тут пепелище, мертвяки и эти, которые хуже мертвяков. – Гленн покосился на дверь из гостиной и добавил: – За городом миссис Пелетье и Софии уж точно безопаснее будет.  
  
Рик хотел спросить о семье самого Гленна, но тот словно догадался:  
  
– И меня тут ничто не держит. Родители умерли, сестры… Сестры тоже умерли.  
  
– За городом нас ждет знакомый. Вместе с ним решим, что делать дальше.  
  
– Тогда буду собирать вещи.  
  
– Веревка?  
  
– Веревка – обязательно, – совершенно серьезно сказал Гленн. – Если б я ее сегодня забыл, очень бы все осложнилось. Жаль, у нас оружия нет. Я подумывал глянуть, что в лагере осталось, но не успел.  
  
– В лагере, точнее, от лагеря осталось огромное черное пятно, причем с обгоревшими ходячими.  
  
– Пожалуй, я это видеть не хочу.  
  
– Да, не стоит.  
  
Гленн чуть помедлил:  
  
– Мистер Граймс.  
  
– Рик. – Он невольно вспомнил Дейла с политесом и улыбнулся.  
  
– Как думаете, будет очень невежливо, если я… позаимствую что-нибудь из этого дома? Что пригодиться может.  
  
– Думаю, хозяйке уже все равно.  
  
– Все же это вроде как мародерство, – вздохнул Гленн. – Хотя вы правы, конечно. Посмотрю, что тут еще есть.  
  
Рик подошел к окну. Дождь, кажется, только усилился: и стена, и чахлое дерево возле нее, и даже растущие рядом с домом кусты казались смазанными, нечеткими, как на акварели. Скоро начнет темнеть – похоже, придется переночевать здесь.  
  
В гостиную, зевая, вошел Дэрил и потянулся так, что хрустнули суставы.  
  
– Ты мог бы поспать еще.  
  
– Хватит пока. – Он приблизился к Рику и тоже выглянул наружу. – Жопа. Хотя грех жаловаться, мы под крышей и за оградой.  
  
– Повезло.  
  
– Ну да.  
  
Дэрил выглядел непривычно расслабленным, еще больше расслабленным, чем когда они прятались в Кинге. Наверное, он еще не до конца проснулся. Черты лица смягчились, а взгляд лениво скользил по гостиной. Дэрил сдержал очередной один зевок, а потом снова потянулся, и внутри у Рика что-то екнуло, тревожно и томительно, нехорошо.  
  
Рик невольно сглотнул и уставился в окно. Нет, черт, нет, только не это, не сейчас. Слишком безответственно…  
  
– Иди-ка и ты спать. – Дэрил не чувствовал паники, охватившей Рика, Дэрил думал о чем-то своем. – Мы, похоже, здесь застряли. А у тебя опять вид краше в гроб кладут. Только в гостевой спальне спи, где я дрых.  
  
– В хозяйской миссис Пелетье?  
  
– Миссис Мышка? Не, она с дочерью в другой гостевой. А в хозяйской ужас.  
  
– Что? – не понял Рик.  
  
– Загляни, если хочешь. Там везде розищи, зеленые причем. На занавесках, обоях, подушках, кружевах на тех подушках. И воняет розами. Знаешь, делают такие пахучие мешочки.  
  
– Саше. Лори, моя жена, такие любит класть в белье.  
  
– Надеюсь, она их пихает не столько. Там вообще не продохнуть. Я туда на миг заглянул, так, кажется, с ног до головы провонял. Совсем свихнулась старушка. А, еще там плакат на полстены. К фильму. Девица с мужиком целуются.  
  
– Не одобряешь? – не удержался Рик.  
  
– Да ну, бабская хрень какая-то. Мы с Мерлом вестерны смотрели – вот это вещь.  
  
– Джон Уэйн.  
  
– Ага. И этот, как его, Спенсер Трейси. И фильм еще, «Великолепная семерка».  
  
– Юл Бриннер.  
  
– Крутой чувак.  
  
– Точно! Я с сыном ходил. Ему очень понравилось – затащил меня второй раз.  
  
– Я б тоже второй раз глянул. – Дэрил, словно смутившись, опустил глаза. – Но хрен нам теперь, а не кино. Ладно, спать иди.  
  
В спальню хозяйки дома Рик все же заглянул – не смог удержаться. Спертый воздух действительно был наполнен горьковатым и пыльным запахом роз. На плакате целовались Скарлетт О’Хара и Ретт Батлер – даже неудивительно, учитывая, как бы обставлен весь дом.  
  
Рик помнил, как еще в школе Лори зачитывалась «Унесенными ветром». Разумеется, смотрела она и фильм, и Рик вместе с ней. Смотрел и слушал, как Лори охала и ахала. Вивьен Ли и Лоуренс Оливье – так восхитительно, они поженились через год после выхода фильма… А Рик считал, что Ретт Батлер из Лоуренса Оливье вышел странный, лучше бы на эту роль взяли кого-то другого. Хотя красный мундир на нем смотрелся неплохо. Правда, Рик и по книге не понял, зачем герой в конце концов присоединился к имперским войскам. Хотя, наверное, это было романтично: она – дочь южного бунтовщика, он – на стороне короны.  
  
Рик плотно закрыл дверь.  
  
Особого выбора не было – он устроился на той же кровати, где совсем недавно спал Дэрил. Тот не удосужился даже снять покрывало. Рик тоже улегся поверх него и посмотрел в потолок.  
  
Что теперь делать? Выбираться из Атланты, что и так ясно. А дальше? Метаться по округе? Нет, это не выход, так поступить – только зря рисковать. Смириться и ехать в форт Беннинг? Лоа точно одобрят такой план.  
  
Но это только часть проблемы. Рик перекатился на бок и едва не уткнулся носом в стену. Да, только часть. Надо еще что-то делать с самим собой. Черт! А ведь была надежда, почти уверенность, что Рик справился, что ему стало лучше! Хотя кому он врал? Стало бы лучше, они с Лори не заговорили всерьез о разводе. И Карл. Господи, его ребенок, его сын не должен узнать, что отец болен.  
  
Как Рик умудрился так… оказаться таким ничтожеством? Эта недостойная слабость, эта грязь… Если Дэрил только заподозрит, то прострелит ему голову и правильно сделает, потому что это самое настоящее предательство.  
  
Что-то стукнуло в окно, и Рик подскочил, как пружина. Нет, всего лишь ветка. Проклятье! Он снова откинулся на спину и закрыл лицо руками.  
  
Еще немного, и Рик больше не осмелится смотреть Дэрилу в глаза. Боже, почему именно Дэрил? Хотя на этот вопрос ответ был – достаточно просто посмотреть, как Дэрил двигается, как прищуривается, как говорит, слегка растягивая слова. Он оказался слишком хорош – как спутник, как помощник, как… друг для такого, как Рик Граймс. Так что надо стискивать зубы и молчать, не выдавать себя ни единым взглядом. В конце концов, сейчас они редко могут позволить себе отдохнуть, подумать о чем-то ином, кроме ходячих. И это почти благо.  
  
Он справится, как справлялся до этого. Рик закрыл глаза. Нужно успокоиться и подумать о чем-то еще, уснуть. Скарлетт О’Хара, Крис Адамс, Итан Эдвардс… Уилл Кейн бросил звезду шерифа в пыль, и прекрасная Эми ушла вместе с ним… мысли в голове путались, тащились со скоростью улитки, веки тяжелели. Трудно удержаться на самом краю и не упасть… Но он должен суметь.  
  
Рик наконец-то уснул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Решила дать маленькое примечание.  
> По поводу варианта "Унесенных ветром" в этом мире ничего не скажу, кроме того, что он отличается от канонического. Известный нам Ретт Батлер никогда бы не пошел воевать на стороне северян (или, как тут, имперцев). Но его бы и никогда не сыграл Лоуренс Оливье.  
> А вот имена людей, о которых грезит Рик перед тем, как заснуть, все же нуждаются в пояснениях.  
> Крис Адамс – это главный герой замечательного вестерна «Великолепная семерка». Сыграл Адамса не менее замечательный актер Юл Бриннер.  
> Итан Эдвардс – главный герой вестерна «Искатели». Тут я скажу только - Джон Уэйн.  
> Уилл Кейн и Эми Фаулер Кейн – герои вестерна «Ровно в полдень». Соответственно, сыграли их Гэри Купер и Грейс Келли.


	8. Нехорошие люди

Пожилой джентльмен Дейл Хорват был прав. Можно избежать огня, восставших мертвецов, но еще есть люди. И людей Рик недооценил.  
  
Мотоцикл исчез. Импала зияла разбитыми окнами и пустым багажником. Приборную панель раскурочили, а сиденья не поленились выдрать и унести.  
  
– Уроды! Сволочи! Суки! – Дэрил заводился с каждым словом. Еще немного, и он начнет кричать в полный голос. Гленн уже поглядывал на него с опаской, а миссис Пелетье втянула голову в плечи, словно ожидая удара.  
  
– Я знаю, где можно найти новую тачку, – робко сказал Гленн. – Не переживайте так.  
  
– Дело не в машине, – быстро произнес Рик, предупредив вопль Дэрила. – В багажнике было оружие. Много оружия.  
  
– Эти уроды сперли байк моего брата! Да если я их найду, скормлю ходячим! Порежу на куски и скормлю!  
  
– Дэрил! Не пугай ребенка.  
  
София жалась к матери. Не дай бог, расплачется – Рик не был уверен в своих способностях утешать девочек.  
  
– Да не пугаю я! – голос Дэрил все же понизил. – Эй, Гленн, это могли быть те козлы, про которых ты говорил?  
  
– Могли. И кто другой мог.  
  
– Чертов ливень. – Дэрил опустился на одно колено и принялся рассматривать землю. – Ни хрена ж не разберешь! Хотя…  
  
Он поднялся, обошел вокруг остова импалы, присел возле багажника.  
  
– Кажись, есть кое-что. Приперлись они, когда дождь слабеть начал, наверное. Ага. – Дэрил уставился на подернутые утренней дымкой уцелевшие дома. – Черт, ты посмотри на облака – как издеваются, суки.  
  
Весь небосвод, как и вчера, затягивали тучи. Только еще одного ливня им не хватало!  
  
– Ты…  
  
– Тсс, шериф, не отвлекай пока.  
  
Дэрил вышел из-под навеса и принялся бродить по размокшей грязи и лужам. Время от времени он присаживался, потом снова вставал и бранился. Кажется, отыскать след у него не получалось.  
  
– А много оружия-то? – спросил Гленн.  
  
– В том-то и дело, что много. Больше десятка ружей, пистолеты и, главное, патроны.  
  
Гленн тихонько присвистнул:  
  
– Да, серьезно.  
  
– Я не собираюсь оставлять столько оружия этим, как ты сказал, нехорошим людям. И Дэрил без мотоцикла, подозреваю, никуда не пойдет.  
  
Оба, не сговариваясь, посмотрели на Кэрол Пелетье и Софию, и Рик добавил:  
  
– Но женщин надо пока где-нибудь укрыть.  
  
Знать бы еще, где.  
  
– Давайте возвращаться. – К ним подошел Дэрил. – Эти уроды оттуда. Я мало что разглядел, но убрались эти козлы в том направлении, – он ткнул пальцем немного левее тех домов, от которых пришла компания Рика.  
  
Гленн указал на каменную высотку:  
  
– Видите тот дом? Можно попробовать в нем укрыться – я его неплохо знаю. А еще с крыши хорошо окрестности просматриваются.  
  
Дэрил метнул быстрый взгляд на Кэрол и Софию и кивнул.  
  
На первом этаже оказался разграбленный магазин. Между полок шатались двое ходячих – забрались через разбитую витрину. С ними справились быстро. Легко. Как же мгновенно ко всему привыкаешь, даже к неупокоенным мертвецам.  
  
– Сюда. – Гленн уверенно повел их к лестнице.  
  
С крыши действительно открывался хороший вид. Рик разглядел и выжженный напалмом лагерь, и уходившую из Атланты дорогу, и сеть улиц вокруг – как на ладони.  
  
– Дэрил, посмотри-ка. – Рик протянул ему бинокль.  
  
– Ага!  
  
Да, стоянка машин неподалеку. Одной стороной она прилегала к кирпичному дому, а три других обтягивала высокая металлическая сетка, к которой в некоторых местах были прислонены какие-то щиты, а может, просто куски железа. На площадке стояли несколько машин, и, главное, у стены обнаружился знакомый мотоцикл.  
  
– Двое, трое… шестеро. – Дэрил даже перегнулся через парапет, и Рик подавил желание от греха подальше ухватить его сзади на ремень. – А вот одна из наших сумок! Черт, внутрь понесли! Зато вторая у дверей валяется.  
  
– Дай-ка. – Рик забрал бинокль. – Вижу. Самая большая.  
  
– Узнать бы, сколько их там, – выдохнул Гленн.  
  
– И сколько, и что у них есть, – уточнил Рик. – И это мы сейчас выясним. Дэрил, смотри. – Он вернул бинокль.  
  
– Трое, – Дэрил растянул губы в нехорошей улыбке. – На разведку отправились, да? Или спереть что? Заметил, у одного из них снайперская винтовка на спине? Может, тот, кто по нам палил вчера. Так, на какую ж улицу они намылились?  
  
– Дайте мне на секундочку, – вдруг попросил Гленн. Дэрил пожал плечами и всучил ему бинокль. – А, наверное, вон через тот переулок пойдут, там удобно срезать и ходячих нет. Там с одной стороны забор хотели поставить, но до конца доски прибить не успели. Ходячий уткнется и назад повернет, а человек поймет, где можно их сдвинуть. И через щели осмотреться можно. А перед досками здоровые мусорные баки – тоже хорошее укрытие.  
  
– Ты, пацан, что, все здешние закоулки знаешь?  
  
– Ага.  
  
– Слуш, а кем ты работал?  
  
– Курьером. В газете. Вооон там редакция была, а рядом типография.  
  
Дэрил задумчиво кивнул.  
  
– Ну что, пойдем? – предложил он Рику. – Нам ведь одного хватит, да? Тогда того урода со снайперкой брать не будем. Не возражаешь?  
  
Он выжидающе посмотрел, но Рик и так прекрасно понял, что значит эта фраза. Самое поганое, аргументов против не было. Самое поганое, что правильно сейчас – подкрадываться, бить в спину и не оставлять свидетелей. Самое поганое, Рик прекрасно осознавал, что те, кто собрались на стоянке, украдут, убьют, ударят в спину, даже не колеблясь. Тогда чем люди на крыше лучше тех, внизу? Тем, что с ними женщина и ребенок? Тем, что возвращают свое? Тем, наконец, что мстят за вчерашнее?  
  
– Пойдем.  
  
– Вы куда? – не удержался Гленн.  
  
– Как говаривал мой папаша, за языком. – Дэрил поправил арбалет на плече.  
  
– Гленн, это те самые люди, которые убили Моралеса и его семью? – на всякий случай уточнил Рик.  
  
Тот еще раз посмотрел в бинокль и уверенно кивнул:  
  
– Да, я того в кожаной куртке узнал.  
  
Рик выдохнул, поймал выжидающий взгляд Дэрила и произнес:  
  
– Нужно сделать так, чтобы они не заподозрили, что на их людей напали. Просто решили, что те задержались. И да, нам нужен только один. Ждите нас здесь.  
  
* * *  
  
Главное – не шуметь самим и не дать шуметь противнику. И тут важно преимущество, которое у Рика с Дэрилом было. Враги еще не знали, что из охотников превратились в добычу. Они казались беспечными, они не боялись, полагались на свои ружья.  
  
Рик при виде таких людей всегда зверел. Уверенные в собственной безнаказанности ублюдки, вот они кто. Шейн пожал бы плечами, Шейн сказал бы, что такова жизнь. И покривил душой, потому что такие люди его бесили так же, как и Рика.  
  
– Ты идеалист, вот в чем твоя проблема, – как-то вздохнул Шейн. – И если ты не нарастишь на тонкой шкурке вот такенную броню, то свихнешься. Смирись, что мудаки будут всегда и что до всех ты не дотянешься.  
  
Тогда Рик ответил, что если отрастит себе броню, то чем будет отличаться от тех мудаков? Шейн только покачал головой. Осуждающе покачал. Теперь Рик был близок к тому, чтобы признать, что в позиции друга что-то есть. По крайней мере, в той части, что касалась брони, а не смирения.  
  
Первого противника снял Дэрил. Тот самый мужчина со снайперской винтовкой шел последним, за что и поплатился. Второй достался Рику. Оглушить его удалось с первого удара, но третий противник их увидел и рванул вперед по переулку. Дэрил бросился за ним, врезался в спину и повалил, обхватив за торс. Рик вытащил у противника пистолет и нож, нацепил наручники.  
  
– Только крикни, – прошипел Дэрил, – перережу глотку, как твоему приятелю. Понял?  
  
Тот быстро закивал.  
  
– А теперь встал и вперед.  
  
Рик вернулся к двум распростертым телам. Надо убедиться, что противники мертвы, и сделать так, чтобы они не обратились. Он стиснул зубы и замахнулся дубинкой.  
  
В магазине у лестницы на крышу их встретил Гленн:  
  
– Я все видел в бинокль. В лагере тихо – никто не входил и не выходил.  
  
– Отлично. – Дэрил поволок их пленника наверх. – Тут есть какое место, чтобы потолковать и никто не помешал?  
  
– Офис на пятом этаже. Вчера там точно ходячих не было.  
  
– Тогда щас и проверим. У тебя, пацан, помнится, веревка была? Давай ее сюда.  
  
Рик с Дэрилом втащили начавшего вырываться пленника в какой-то офис.  
  
– Будешь дергаться, козел, оглушим, – прошипел Дэрил. – А будешь орать – оставим сбежавшимся ходячим. Усек?  
  
Тот уставился на них с ненавистью, но кивнул.  
  
Вернулся Гленн, сунул Рику веревку и тут же юркнул наружу. Вот и хорошо, пусть успокаивает женщин.  
  
Дэрил не успокоился, пока не прикрутил пленника к стулу так, что тот не мог пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой.  
  
– Ну вот. А теперь поболтаем.  
  
Дэрил отошел к Рику и скрестил руки на груди. Он тяжело дышал и выглядел почти таким же взвинченным, как когда Рик рассказал ему о брате. Вряд ли Дэрилу был настолько важен мотоцикл Мерла. Значит, грызло что-то еще?  
  
Пленник сплюнул:  
  
– Вы психи! Как мои поймут, что мы не вернулись, так…  
  
Дэрил в один прыжок оказался возле него и ударил по лицу. И ударил бы еще раз, если б Рик не перехватил руку:  
  
– Подожди секунду! Давай так, приятель. Ты будешь отвечать на наши вопросы. Если нет, я сейчас отпущу моего друга, и тогда он потолкует с тобой сам.  
  
– Да кто… – пленник мотнул головой. – Бля, ты действительно бобби? В этом гребаном городе настоящий бобби? – он глухо рассмеялся, выплевывая изо рта кровь. – А ты, мужик? С какого хрена спелся с полицейским?  
  
– Заткнись! – тон у Дэрила стал таким, что Рик на месте пленника замолчал бы.  
  
– Нам нужно знать, сколько у вас людей и оружия.  
  
– Да уж больше, чем у вас.  
  
Пленнику было, наверное, под сорок. Что-то в нем неуловимо напоминало Мерла Диксона – такая же потрепанная жизнью физиономия. Кто он? Похож на разнорабочего. По крайней мере, пленник считал, что он и Дэрил одного круга.  
  
– Точно говори, сука. – Дэрил вырвал руку из хватки Рика и отвесил пленнику оплеуху.  
  
– Бобби завел себе собачку, да?  
  
– А ты волком себе вообразил, мразь? – Дэрил сделал шаг назад, а потом ударил пленника ногой в живот.  
  
– Прекрати! – Рик ухватил его под руки и оттащил прочь. – Уймись сейчас же! Ты что творишь?!  
  
Пленник согнулся, насколько позволяли веревки, и зашелся кашлем. Дэрил попробовал вырваться, но Рик вцепился в него изо всех сил.  
  
– Или ты успокоишься и объяснишь, что на тебя нашло, или пойдешь на крышу к Гленну. Ну?!  
  
Дэрил упрямо отводил взгляд, и Рик хорошенько его тряхнул:  
  
– Ну же?  
  
Дэрил все же посмотрел ему в глаза, и на миг Рику показалось, что тот сейчас брякнет что-то вроде «Не твое дело!» или даже «Раскомандовался!», что-то такое, после чего то доверие, которое между ними возникло, пойдет к черту. Но Дэрил молчал, только часто-часто дышал, будто пробежал милю за один присест.  
  
– Ненавижу. Таких мразей. Ненавижу, – он все же заговорил, выталкивая каждое слово словно через силу. – Падальщики. Трупоеды… Вы вчера семью убили.  
  
– Ты чего? – Теперь их пленник перепугался по-настоящему.  
  
– Мать, отец, двое детей. Ну?  
  
– Ты про латиносов, что ли? Да ты свихнулся!  
  
– Отвечай, сука! – Дэрил снова рванулся, и Рик едва его удержал.  
  
– Я чего? Не убивал я! – вдруг зачастил пленник. – Не я это! Позавчера Пит с ребятами приволокли какую-то латиносовскую шлюшку, было дело! Не знаю, откуда! Так и толком поразвлечься не успели, бомбежка началась!  
  
Дэрил замер, как, наверное, замирает зверь перед прыжком, и Рик понял, что сейчас его не удержит и, главное, не хочет удерживать.  
  
– Ааааа! – почти взвизгнул их пленник. – Вчера! Это вы вчера были! Тим говорил, какой-то бобби и стремный чувак с ним! Вы ж прямо в толпу мертвяков влетели!  
  
– Давай так, – почти прошипел Рик. – Ты нам сейчас все выложишь как на духу. И, может, мы после этого не скормим тебя ходячим, а просто быстро убьем.  
  
Дэрил немного расслабился в его руках, и Рик перевел дыхание.  
  
– Ты блефуешь! Ты же полицейский!  
  
– Я очень злой полицейский. Он подтвердит.  
  
– Слушайте, давайте договоримся, а? Я ту бабу пальцем не тронул и ее выродка тоже! Правда! Это все Пит с Тимом! Ну что вы так из-за какой-то шлю…  
  
– Щас отрежу тебе хуй и затолкаю в рот, усек? – прорычал Дэрил.  
  
– Да-да-да! – Пленник даже зажмурился. – Ну правда… Одиннадцать… бля, уже восемь их. Ну поймите вы – здоровые мужики, вам с ними не справиться!  
  
– Не тебе решать, – оборвал его Рик. – Какая у вас охрана?  
  
– На втором этаже стрелки по периметру. Все улицы хорошо проглядываются – хрен подкрадешься. Все двери, кроме двух, завалены. Окна на первом этаже забиты.  
  
– Ясно. Что со стоянкой?  
  
– Там сетка. Пит хочет вместо нее железяк наставить. Сетка так себе, но мертвяков остановит.  
  
– Скольких остановит?  
  
– Не знаю!  
  
– Думай! – Рик рискнул выпустить вроде слегка успокоившегося Дэрила, подошел к пленнику, одной рукой оперся на спинку стула, а другой принялся выбивать дробь на кобуре. Подействовало.  
  
– Ну… Секция с левой стороны на соплях держится. Я хотел Питу сказать, не успел. Если много мертвяков навалится, может не устоять. Но вам-то что? Вас все равно стрелки снимут до того, как вы близко подойдете!  
  
Рик прищурился. В голове постепенно начал вырисовываться план – непозволительно безумный и дико рискованный.  
  
– Надо посоветоваться. Давай выйдем.  
  
– Эй, не оставляйте меня здесь одного!  
  
– Ты поори погромче, – хмыкнул Дэрил, – а то еще не на всех этажах тебя услышали.  
  
Пленник тут же заткнулся.  
  
– Есть мысль? – шепнул Дэрил в коридоре, приваливаясь к двери офиса.  
  
– Есть. Но идея сумасшедшая.  
  
Дэрил пожал плечами.  
  
– Ладно, слушай, – вздохнул Рик. – Если этот тип не врет, так просто нам к зданию не подобраться. И если что, по нам начнут стрелять, а это приманит всех ходячих. Так?  
  
– Ну да.  
  
– А если их действительно приманить?  
  
Дэрил нахмурился:  
  
– Не понял.  
  
– В заборе есть слабое место. Ходячие могут его сломать и прорваться на стоянку. Тогда этим типам будет не до нас, вообще не до чего.  
  
– Если ходячих будет толпень, то точно. И патроны можно все потратить, а толку мало.  
  
– Да, площадка, твой мотоцикл, сумка и любая машина. Все, что нам нужно.  
  
– И все среди ходячих.  
  
– Вот тут сложный момент, – Рик вздохнул. – Нам надо туда проникнуть вместе с ходячими.  
  
Дэрил только выжидающе приподнял бровь.  
  
– Мы замаскируемся. Ты задумывался о том, как ходячие понимают, что перед ними живые?  
  
– Ну… Видят они, похоже, довольно паршиво. Хотя на яркий свет ползут. Звук их привлекает, но греметь может что угодно.  
  
– И что остается?  
  
– Запах, – Дэрил хмыкнул. – Воняют они еще как. Думаешь, если перебить наш запах, мы их обманем?  
  
– С животными это ведь работает?  
  
– Пожалуй. И что, отловим пару ходячих, вспорем им брюхо и обмажемся кишками? Ох, твою мать… Шериф, да ты еще более психованный, чем мой брат.  
  
Кажется, это тянуло на комплимент.  
  
– Есть другие идеи?  
  
– Да не особо.  
  
– На первом этаже магазин одежды. Возьмем оттуда пару плащей поплотнее – и вперед.  
  
– Надо детали помозговать. Может, Гленн что подскажет. Он толковый пацан вроде.  
  
– Согласен.  
  
– Тогда б ты пошел, помозговал…  
  
– Дэрил! – Рик положил ему руку на плечо и сжал так, чтобы тот не отпрянул.  
  
– Чего? Что с этим уродом делать-то? – громко зашептал Дэрил. – Отпустить мы его не можем. И тут не оставить: либо сдохнет от голода и жажды, либо сожрут. Вроде и не жалко особо, так и надо этой мрази, но лучше по-быстрому.  
  
Да, по-быстрому лучше. Наверное.  
  
– Дэрил, – повторил Рик. – Посмотри на меня. Ты не убийца.  
  
– Да неужели? – фыркнул Дэрил, но глаза поднял.  
  
– Одно дело – убить в бою или драке. Другое дело – расправиться с безоружным. И ты не палач. И не мой пес. Не смей брать на себя всю грязную работу.  
  
Глаза Дэрила потемнели, а лицо, наоборот, побледнело от напряжения.  
  
– Ты, черт тебя возьми… – Он схватил запястье Рика и стиснул так, что, кажется, хрустнули кости.  
  
– Я полицейский, поэтому с этим типом разберусь сам.  
  
Дэрил поморщился, словно ему стало больно:  
  
– Арбалетом выйдет тише.  
  
– Если бы тут были ходячие, они уже набежали на его вопли. Иди на крышу, я сейчас догоню.  
  
А как соблазнительно действительно свалить все на Дэрила, не пачкать руки самому! Это ведь так просто. Только чертовски неправильно. Хватка на запястье ослабла, теперь Дэрил сжимал его едва-едва, и это почти походило на ласку.  
  
– Рик, ты…  
  
Они стояли совсем близко, касались друг друга, и Рик ощущал чужое дыхание на своем лице. Опасно-опасно-опасно…  
  
– Ладно, делай, как знаешь.  
  
Пальцы разжались, и Рик тоже убрал руку с чужого плеча.  
  
Дэрил развернулся и пошел к лестнице на крышу. Рик дождался, пока он поднимется, и толкнул дверь.  
  
* * *  
  
– Вы сумасшедшие, – с тоской сказал Гленн.  
  
– Есть идеи получше? – поинтересовался Рик.  
  
Тот вздохнул.  
  
– Хорошо, но как вы собираетесь приманивать ходячих?  
  
Рик и Дэрил переглянулись.  
  
– Нам нужен кто-то, хорошо знающий здешние закоулки. И очень быстрый. – Рик послал ему просящий взгляд.  
  
– Ну вот… Я знал, что этим все и кончится. Ладно, дайте бинокль. – Гленн получил желаемое и принялся рассматривать окрестности.  
  
– Вот что нам надо сделать, – Рик обвел взглядом Дэрила, Кэрол Пелетье и Софию. – Мы маскируемся. Задача Гленна – пригнать толпу ходячих.  
  
– На том перекрестке с шагоходом их по-прежнему много, – подал голос Гленн. – Если гнать, то оттуда. И хорошо, что этот дом и автостоянка на одной улице, ходячие так и будут идти по инерции, пока во что-нибудь не уткнутся.  
  
– Именно. Так что у магазина нам надо, чтобы Гленн от них оторвался, а мы, наоборот, присоединились к толпе. Ты сможешь это сделать?  
  
Гленн на некоторое время задумался, походил вдоль парапета, не отнимая от глаз бинокля.  
  
– Пожалуй, да. Я могу забежать в первую дверь соседнего здания. Там есть проход в наш дом. Но ходячие все равно в эту дверь уткнутся. Как вы заставите их пойти дальше?  
  
– Подтолкнем, – хмуро ответил Дэрил. – Они так и бродят, как овечье стадо. Один пихнул соседа, тот – своего, и все пошли.  
  
– Хорошо. Ладно. – Гленн опустил бинокль и серьезно-серьезно посмотрел на них. – А дальше?  
  
– Дальше ходячие навалятся на нужный нам участок сетки. Наверняка наши враги начнут по ним стрелять, пока не поймут, что проще укрыться в здании. И тут нам с Дэрилом надо будет ухитриться не попасть под пули.  
  
Дэрил опустил голову и почесал в затылке, но Рик неумолимо продолжил:  
  
– Мы окажемся на автостоянке. И нам нужно только быстро забрать вещи и сбежать. А Гленн, миссис Пелетье и София будут ждать нас у черного выхода магазина. Они быстро сядут в машину, и мы уедем.  
  
– На словах охренеть как гладко, – высказался за всех Дэрил.  
  
Рик пожал плечами:  
  
– Будем надеяться на духов.  
  
Дэрил только хмыкнул.  
  
– Вы о чем? – удивился Гленн.  
  
– Так, мысли вслух. – Рик посмотрел на еще сильнее хмурившееся небо – только дождя им сейчас не хватало. – Давайте готовиться.  
  
– Эээ, Рик. – Гленн помахал мотком возвращенной веревки. – А тот тип? Мы его тут оставим?  
  
Нет, не думать! Сейчас он об этом думать не будет! Рик ничего не ответил и пошел к лестнице с крыши.  
  
Хоть с этой частью было просто: в магазине нашлись два плаща из прорезиненной ткани, такие ходячие не должны были прокусить. Единственное, что грозило Рику и Дэрилу – так это тепловой удар.  
  
– Замотай чем-нибудь шею, лодыжки и запястья, – сказал Дэрил, роясь в пестрой куче дамских шейных платков. – Что же они хилые такие? А, этот получше. Держи. – Он всучил Рику что-то игриво-салатовое. – А тебе что, мелкая?  
  
Девочка опустила взгляд и покраснела.  
  
– Извините, мистер Диксон. Можно… можно я этот платок возьму?  
  
– София, не мешай джентльменам. – Кэрол Пелетье попробовала притянуть дочь к себе, но та не далась и просяще посмотрела на Дэрила.  
  
– Да не мешает она, миссис Пелетье, – Дэрил обреченно вздохнул. – Какая тряпка тебе нужна, мисси? Красная? Держи. И не мистер я. И, тем более, не джентльмен.  
  
– Спасибо.  
  
София улыбнулась, схватила платок и юркнула назад к матери. Та ей что-то зашептала, но девочка только замотала головой.  
  
– Что же, с одеждой мы разобрались. Теперь главное. – Рик посмотрел на лежавших на полу ходячих. – Как раз двое.  
  
– Тогда я пошел, – обреченно произнес Гленн. – У вас на все про все минут десять.  
  
– Секундочку. Миссис Пелетье, София, идите в задние помещения. Запритесь и открывайте только Гленну. Помните, как он постучит?  
  
Кэрол кивнула.  
  
– Вот и хорошо. – Рик взгляднул на Дэрила. – Готов? Пошли за пожарными топорами.  
  
Гленн страдальчески сморщился напоследок и выскользнул на улицу, миссис Пелетье обняла дочь за плечи и увлекла ее прочь из помещения.  
  
Время пошло.  
  
* * *  
  
Рубить топорами мертвые тела не страшно, но мерзко и неправильно. Рик проверил карманы тех, кто из ходячих обратно превратился в обычных мертвых людей. У одного нашлись права на имя Уэйна Данлепа. Совсем еще молодой был парень, а теперь… По крайней мере, молитву за упокой души он получил, как и второй мертвец, оставшийся безымянным.  
  
Мазаться чужими кишками тоже нестрашно. Вонь жуткая, но это всего лишь запах, всего лишь гниющая плоть. И своя станет когда-нибудь такой же. А в толпе ходячих идти страшно. Страшнее, чем побывать в мире мертвых и еще раз встретить Папу Геда. Все внутри орало, что надо бежать, а приходилось идти медленно, стараться лишний раз не прикасаться к мертвецам вокруг, хотя этого было не избежать, наоборот, они с Дэрилом даже намеренно задевали их плечами, вели дальше по улице.  
  
Ходячие огрызались, принюхивались, толкались в ответ и брели дальше. Мужчины и женщины, молодые и старые, обратившиеся несколько дней назад и почти не тронутые гниением… Нет, нельзя думать о них как о людях! Мимо проковыляла женщина в чудом державшейся на волосах хорошенькой шляпке, повернулась к Рику. Вторая половина лица у нее оказалась обглодана. Проклятье!  
  
Рик никогда не был религиозен, хоть и ходил с Лори и Карлом в церковь каждое воскресенье. Как не ходить, если ты помощник шерифа и на тебя смотрит весь город? Но при взгляде на этих недопокойников не хочешь, а уверуешь – в дьявола-то точно.  
  
Сбоку засипел еще один ходячий, приблизился, обнюхал, и внутри Рика все сжалось. Нет, вроде отстал.  
  
Жарко было, как в аду. От пота промокли волосы и форма, он тек по лбу и щипал глаза. Черт, где же автостоянка? Скоро она? И где Дэрил? А, вот! Очередной ходячий, толстяк в грязном пиджаке, ковылял рядом с ним и принюхивался. Что сейчас чувствует Дэрил? Как будто голый – так он сказал, когда оставил арбалет в магазине. Рик невольно нащупал в кармане пистолет. Нет, не сейчас. Это на самый крайний случай!  
  
Впереди раздались выстрелы. Первые ходячие достигли, наконец, стоянки. Рик поймал взгляд Дэрила, едва заметно кивнул – забираем влево, нужная секция там. Толстый ходячий упрямо пополз вслед за Дэрилом.  
  
За головами мертвецов уже можно было разглядеть, как по стоянке бегают люди. Одни бросились в здание, другие еще стреляли, но тоже отступали к двери. Ходячий не так далеко от Рика получил пулю в лоб и осел, остальные пошли прямо по нему.  
  
Ну же! Убирайтесь уже в дом! Это стадо для вас слишком большое!  
  
Первые ряды навалились на сетку. Нет, не здесь, тут слишком крепко! Левее, надо левее! Черт! Рик оказался в самой толчее, хотя по плану они с Дэрилом должны были плестись в хвосте. Недооценил, не рассчитал, болван! В Рика впечатались сзади, он полетел на бредущих впереди ходячих, ухватился за чью-то крутку, чтобы не упасть. Вой и кряхтенье оглушили. Он оказался зажат в толпе и мог только идти вперед с огрызающимися и клацающими зубами мертвецами. Все хорошо, все хорошо, пока никто из них не тянет к нему руки, пока все только идут… Дэрил! Где… Черт подери!  
  
Очередной мертвяк зашипел чуть ли не на ухо. Рика из жара бросило в холод. Инстинкты уже не кричали – вопили и визжали, но он продолжал ковылять. Не паниковать! Если позволить себе потерять голову, точно набросятся и сожрут! Сетка. Левая секция, мать ее! Вот она!  
  
И сетка гнулась! Рика стиснули еще плотнее, хотя казалось бы – куда? Дыхание пресеклось, а ребра затрещали. Господи, его сейчас вывернет! От запаха и ужаса одновременно.  
  
Спереди раздался душераздирающий скрип. Ну же! Ну! Сгодитесь хоть на что-нибудь, мертвые уроды!  
  
Рик едва не рухнул, когда прорвавшие, наконец, сетку ходячие устремились в дыру. Кто-то – Дэрил, конечно, – ухватил его за предплечье.  
  
– Не зевай.  
  
Рик пошел к закрытой сейчас двери, молясь, чтобы засевшие здесь сволочи забыли о брошенной сумке с оружием. Вот она! Черный брезент валялся там же, где Рик увидел его с крыши.  
  
Еще не все, рано радоваться. Сумка чудовищно оттягивала руку, бряцала при каждом шаге. Рядом в который раз клацнули зубы, и на Рика уставились мертвые глаза девицы с порванной до уха щекой. Кто-то разодрал ей горло, и в ране виднелась трахея.  
  
Пошла прочь! Нет, он не произнес это вслух – слава богу! Ходячие медленно разбредались по стоянке, но все равно Рику теперь приходилось идти против их потока, и это привлекало внимание или что там у мертвецов вместо него. Ну же, машина! Нет, у этой разбито окно – пока Рик станет ее заводить, его сожрать успеют. Вот та…  
  
Мертвец с вырванными клоками волосами преградил путь. Ну, что тебе? Нет, вроде передумал… Грохнул выстрел, и до Рика не сразу дошло, что это не выстрел, а гром. Ох! Нет-нет-нет! Не сейчас!  
  
Гроза шла прямо на них темно-сизым фронтом. Рик задрал голову, и первый капли упали ему на щеку.  
  
Машина! Ближе всего к Рику оказался ободранный минивэн. Что же, выбора нет.  
  
Гром раскатисто прогрохотал еще раз, гораздо ближе. Рик поковылял к цели, запрещая себе срываться на бег. Да и какой бег с таким грузом? Молния и снова гром, теперь уже почти над головой. И через мгновение небеса разверзлись.  
  
Рик все же ускорил шаг, добрался до минивэна и рванул дверцу. Поддалась. Сзади в плащ вцепились, рванули так, что Рик едва не опрокинулся на спину. Он забросил сумку в салон, ударил локтем, развернулся, выхватывая пистолет, и выстрелил прямо в оскаленную рожу. Что-то рвануло за ногу, Рик почувствовал зубы на щиколотке, лягнул и влез в машину.  
  
Дверца захлопнулась, отрезая его от дождя и беснующихся ходячих. Они царапали стекло, колотили в него. Быстро-быстро-быстро! Дэрил… Он теперь на мотоцикле! А Рику надо сосредоточиться! Как же завести колымагу? Дэрил же показал! Руки тряслись, чертовы проводки выскальзывали, не желали цепляться. Ну же! Давай! Мотор зашумел, Рик ухватился за руль, подал назад и вперед. Снаружи донесся знакомый рокот мотоцикла. Живой! Разумеется, Дэрил живой!  
  
Рик надавил на педаль газа и направил минивэн на ворота стоянки. Разносить – так все здесь! Мотоцикл обогнал его, и Дэрил махнул рукой, показывая, что все хорошо. Теперь на соседнюю улицу, к черному входу магазина.  
  
Рик выскочил из кабины, забарабанил в дверь:  
  
– Быстрее!  
  
Гленн, миссис Пелетье и София были живы и здоровы, только перепуганы.  
  
– Живо в кузов! – Рик сбросил вонючий плащ, словно гору с плеч скинул.  
  
Гленн отдал Дэрилу арбалет и распахнул дверцы, помог забраться женщине и девочке и запрыгнул сам.  
  
– Давайте! Они уже тут!  
  
Мотоцикл Дэрила понесся вперед, и Рик устремился следом, до смерти боясь потерять его за стеной ливня. Мимо целых домов и пожарищ, петляя, поворачивая то направо, то налево, объезжая сожженные напалмом кварталы… Наконец, шоссе – целое, убегающее прочь из города. Дэрил сбавил скорость, Рик тоже. Вырвались. Теперь можно позволить себе расслабиться, совсем чуть-чуть.  
  
– Вы как? Хотите, за вас поведу? – раздался сзади голос Гленна.  
  
– Пока не надо.  
  
Дождь слабел, и вот уже сквозь тучи попыталось проглянуть солнце, обещая парилку, которой всегда так славилась Джорджия.  
  
Рик, не спуская глаз с дороги, наклонился и ощупал щиколотку, усмехнулся, а потом рассмеялся в голос.  
  
– Рик?  
  
– Все отлично, Гленн!  
  
Дэрил оказался сто тысяч раз прав – кокетливая салатовая тряпочка уберегла ногу.


	9. Ошибки

Вода в озере была теплой. Хотелось искупаться, но Рик не рискнул, только быстро намылился, зашел по пояс, присел и тут же вынырнул. Но хоть так – надо же избавиться от впитавшегося, кажется, в каждую пору запаха мертвечины. Рик поднес к носу руку, втянул воздух. Нет, не достаточно, еще раз.  
  
Дейл утверждал, что здесь безопасно, и благоразумно добавлял – пока.  
  
– Поверьте, Рик, я не потратил эти дни даром, – сказал он после приветствий и знакомства с новыми членами группы. – Мне пришлось вспомнить все, чему я когда-то учился, и изрядно попотеть, но оно того стоило. Теперь ни один мертвец не пройдет незамеченным! И учую я их не меньше, чем за добрую треть мили.  
  
Рик устало кивнул, и Дейл тут же обеспокоенно на него посмотрел:  
  
– Сдается мне, в Атланте вам пришлось несладко. Ваши родные…  
  
– Мы их не нашли. – Говорить об этом прямо сейчас у Рика не было сил, и Дейл все понял правильно.  
  
– В любом случае, вы съездили не зря.  
  
Андреа уже пыталась разговорить Кэрол Пелетье, а София вовсю хвасталась Эми красным платком, который выпросила у Дэрила, и взахлеб рассказывала, как они удирали из Атланты. Только у Гленна был немного неприкаянный вид.  
  
Дейл покачал головой:  
  
– Ничего, придумаем, чем их накормить и где разместить.  
  
Про то, что делать дальше, он не спросил. И тоже, разумеется, пока.  
  
Дэрил, несмотря на то что тоже валился с ног, удрал охотиться. А может, для него тут собралось слишком много людей.  
  
Сам Рик… Рик чувствовал себя так, словно его пропустили через мясорубку. Напряжение, поддерживавшее всю дорогу, схлынуло. Эйфория от того, что им удалось вырваться, тоже испарялась, заставляя ощущать себя устрицей, которой разломили раковину и выставили голой и трепещущей на волю всем ветрам. Не хватало действительно задрожать, как припадочному.  
  
– Вам срочно надо отдохнуть, – заявил Дейл. – Хорошенько поесть, а потом выспаться.  
  
– Мне нужно вымыться.  
  
– И это тоже!  
  
Так Рик и очутился возле озера с мылом и полотенцем.  
  
Все равно не верилось, что здесь им ничего не грозит. Может, тут безопасней, чем в городе, но расслабляться нельзя. А закатное солнце золотило верхушки деревьев и искрилось на невероятно синей воде. Расслабляло, обманывало. Зато небосвод был алым.  
  
Рик намылился еще раз и окунулся с головой. Как же под водой тихо… Обнять бы колени и уснуть. Рик вынырнул. И тут тоже тишина: ни шелеста листьев, ни птичьего крика. Даже озеро замерло, превратившись в зеркало.  
  
На валуне, правее от того места, где лежала одежда, стоял… Мужчина снял цилиндр и поклонился. Яблока не было, сигары тоже, но Рик его тут же узнал.  
  
– Папа Гед!  
  
Тот укоризненно покачал головой и приложил к губам указательный палец, а потом развернулся, легко спрыгнул с камня и пошел в лес.  
  
Рик бросился на берег. Что это? Напоминание? Предупреждение? Угроза? Все вместе, наконец? Он рывком натянул брюки и ботинки и подбежал к валуну. Никаких следов, хотя они должны, обязаны были остаться! Не могли не остаться на болотистой земле!  
  
К черту! Вот просто все – к черту!  
  
Рик вернулся к одежде, надел пожертвованную Дейлом футболку, нацепил кобуру и ухватил полотенце. Последний взгляд на озеро, и он пошел вверх по склону к кемперу.  
  
В придачу к ходячим еще и лоа – это слишком. Рик потер занывший висок. Теперь на нем еще женщина с ребенком и Гленн. И их точно ни в коем случае нельзя впутывать во все это вуду. Надо укрыть их в безопасном месте, умудриться найти семью и выполнить обещанное.  
  
Рик и до Атланты терзал себя мыслями, где Лори и Карл и что с ними, но теперь стало еще хуже. Слишком много вариантов, один страшнее другого. Напоминание о том, что с ними Шейн, уже не успокаивало. Нет, Шейн силен, умен, он способен выбраться из почти любой заварушки. Что он откалывал, когда они учились в школе! Просто уму непостижимо! Но… Шейн не господь бог, в конце концов. И тот несчастный Моралес не сумел защитить семью. Десяток здоровенных мужиков с ружьями – и все.  
  
А за плечом усмехался призрак застреленного пленника, так и оставшегося безымянным. Что, помощник шерифа Рик Граймс, убиваешь беспомощных? Вот так просто наставляешь пистолет и стреляешь? В затылок, потому что в лицо смотреть сил нет? И можно тысячу раз твердить себе, что покойник был мразью, себя все равно не очистишь.  
  
Что-то зашуршало, и Рик остановился, вглядываясь в сумерки.  
  
– Ну у тебя сейчас физиономия. Будто призрака увидел, – сказал Дэрил, выходя из-за деревьев.  
  
Рик невольно выдохнул. Это Дэрил, всего лишь Дэрил.  
  
– Пустяки. Устал просто.  
  
– Ну-ну.  
  
Рик продолжил взбираться, и Дэрил последовал за ним.  
  
– А ты?  
  
– Я несколько белок подстрелил, уже в лагерь отнес. Дейл сказал, ты на озере, ну я и решил пройтись. Мало ли.  
  
Дэрил бросил взгляд на футболку Рика и тут же отвел глаза. Ах, да, она же промокла, и неудивительно – Рик ведь толком не вытерся.  
  
– Дейл уверяет, что ходячих тут нет.  
  
– Думаешь, он правда такой крутой?  
  
– Он алхимик. Он должен быть крутым.  
  
– Ни одного раньше не видел, вживую, в смысле. Думал они… ну, какие-то особенные. Что прям сразу ясно, кто перед тобой.  
  
– Когда они в форме, сразу и ясно, – слабо улыбнулся Рик. – Я видел нескольких, они помогали нам в расследованиях.  
  
– И как?  
  
– Дело свое те алхимики знали. По крайней мере, на мой взгляд, а я ни черта в этом не понимаю. Но в остальном…  
  
– В остальном?  
  
– Напыщенные индюки.  
  
Дэрил усмехнулся, но тут же посерьезнел:  
  
– Миссис Мышку и мелкую мисси надо куда-то девать. Гленн-то парень прыткий, а они…  
  
– Конечно. И Дейлу с его леди тоже надо отсюда уезжать.  
  
Дэрил кашлянул, почесал нос:  
  
– Есть одна мысль.  
  
Рик кивнул, предлагая продолжать.  
  
– Тут недалеко ферма, я несколько раз на тамошнего хозяина работал. Хороший мужик, хоть и упертый. Типа все должно быть, как он сказал. И делать все надо только так, как он считает правильным. Зато платит вовремя и не обманывает. Ферма на отшибе, может, выстояла. Если он с семьей уцелел, то согласится принять женщин.  
  
– Как зовут фермера?  
  
– Хершель Грин. У него две дочери. А когда у мужика есть дочери, он баб, пусть и чужих, в ночь не выгонит. Ну… всякое, бывает, конечно, но этот не выгонит.  
  
А это выход, спасение. Добраться до Хершеля Грина, убедиться, что он хороший человек, и… Чертовы лоа!  
  
– Эй, ты не надумал снова заболеть?  
  
– Нет. – Рик повесил полотенце себе на шею и вцепился в его края. – Конечно, нет. Устроим женщин и поедем в форт Беннинг.  
  
Сквозь деревья показался кемпер Дейла, и Рик ускорил шаг.  
  
– А твои? Ты не будешь искать их дальше?  
  
О, черт! Рик замер у самой стены кемпера. По другую сторону был костер, были столик и кресла, Дейл, наверняка рассказывающий что-то своим гостям…  
  
– Я не знаю, где их искать. – Рик выпустил несчастное полотенце и снова потер висок. – Не представляю.  
  
– Да ты просто загнал себя, мужик. – Дэрил остановился рядом, совсем близко, и от этого стало еще хуже. – Передохни хоть половину денька. Может, и надумаешь что.  
  
– Ты прав.  
  
От Дэрила исходило тепло, а может, Рику так казалось. Его знобило, словно Папа Гед запихнул за шиворот пригоршню льда.  
  
Рик привалился спиной к стене кемпера и посмотрел на уже ставшее фиолетовым небо. Надо просто отдохнуть. Жаль, нельзя сделать так, чтобы не было никаких сновидений и мыслей.  
  
Дэрил снял арбалет, пристроился к стене рядом с Риком. Их плечи соприкоснулись, но в этот раз Дэрил не отшатнулся, как тогда, в Кинге. Рику показалось, что от этой точки, от этого места в его тело стало проникать тепло. Сначала в плечо, потом в руку, шею, вдоль ключицы и вниз. Он повернул голову и встретился с Дэрилом взглядом.  
  
В сгущающихся сумерках чужое лицо казалось нечетким. Или дело было не в этом, а в том, что теперь вместо тепла по всему телу разливалось возбуждение? Еще немного, и Рика начнет колотить. Дэрил продолжал смотреть, не отводил глаза. Господи… Рик чуял исходившее от него напряжение, и воздух между ними словно вибрировал и звенел. Сделай же что-нибудь! Ты не можешь не чувствовать этого безумия! Намекни, дай знак! Или отпрянь, наконец!  
  
Но Дэрил замер. По его виску стекла капля пота, а он не пошевелился, чтобы ее стереть. Дэрил. Черт тебя подери, Дэрил. Рик медленно повернулся. Тело едва слушалось, разрывалось между желанием прикоснуться и метнуться прочь. Он протянул руку, провел кончиками пальцев Дэрилу по скуле, подбородку, заросшему короткой и неожиданно мягкой щетиной. Ну же! Еще ближе, вплотную, так, что дыхания смешались.  
  
Рик прижимался губами к чужим губам лишь краткий миг. Даже не прикосновение – его фантом. В следующее мгновение Рика спиной впечатало в стену кемпера. Он ждал удара, града ударов, но их не было. Дэрил метнулся вниз по склону и почти сразу пропал в темноте.  
  
Господи! Рик с силой приложил сам себя затылком о железо. Что же он…  
  
– Кажется, у вас с мистером Диксоном возникли серьезные разногласия, – заметил Дейл, выглянув из-за угла кемпера.  
  
Теперь точно – конец.  
  
* * *  
  
– Пожалуй, я предложу вам выпить, – сказал Дейл. – Немного, только чтобы вы успокоились.  
  
Они сидели внутри кемпера. Кажется, никто не удивился, что Дейл решил поговорить с Риком наедине. Разумеется! Наверняка о делах, о чем-то важном, о… черт…  
  
Дейл поставил перед ним бокал и плеснул в него что-то из бутылки с незнакомой этикеткой:  
  
– Отличный бренди, не сомневайтесь. Рик, у вас такой вид, словно вы собираетесь разорвать на себе одежды, посыпать голову пеплом и застенать. Не стоит.  
  
– Вы… – Рик наконец-то осмелился поднять на него глаза.  
  
Дейл уселся напротив него:  
  
– Скажу вам сразу, Рик, я не могу одобрить то, свидетелем чего стал. Но, – он вздохнул, – к старости мы либо становимся консерваторами вроде архангела Гавриила, либо учимся снисходительно относиться к чужим слабостям.  
  
– Это не слабость, – Рик на миг стиснул зубы. – Это болезнь.  
  
– Вы пейте, пейте. Да, слышал я и такое.  
  
– Лори, моя жена, она знает. – Бренди обжег язык и горло, теплом разлился по животу. – Только она. Мы думали, что с этим делать. Мы… Я нашел врача, лечился. Черт, я хотел спасти свой брак!  
  
– Надо полагать, ничего не вышло. Ни разу не слышал о чудесных исцелениях.  
  
Рик уткнулся лицом в ладони. Наверное, умнее было бы промолчать, но слова лезли наружу сами, словно прорвало плотину. Теперь он понимал преступников, вываливающих на следователей все новые и новые подробности своих темных дел. Потребность в том, чтобы тебя выслушали, в том, чтобы поделиться – и хоть на миг не чувствовать себя одиноким.  
  
– Какое-то время я себе врал, что лечение помогает, что есть результат. Господи, если б на работе узнали, это был бы конец всему! Я безумно боялся ходить к врачу, а еще больше боялся не ходить. Да, я бросил лечение – вы правы, все равно никакого толку. Но Лори решила, что ради Карла мы попытаемся еще раз. Дерьмово выходило, если честно. Извините.  
  
Дейл замахал руками:  
  
– Сейчас вам надо выговориться. Когда я служил – вы же догадались, что я был отнюдь не рядовым? – мне встречались разные люди. А вы знаете слухи, которые ходят порой про армейскую верхушку? Те, которые непристойные.  
  
Рик невольно улыбнулся, и Дейл плеснул ему еще немного бренди.  
  
– Вы про высказывание покойного мистера Черчилля?  
  
– И про него тоже. Великий был человек, жаль, что умер в тридцать девятом… Иногда я думаю, что будь он жив, во время войны все могло сложиться иначе. А, неважно! Мистер Черчилль тогда говорил о флоте, но его весьма едкие слова вполне подходят и к остальным войскам. Так что служил я, как уже сказал, с разными людьми. В том числе и такими, как вы. Говорить об этом громко принято не было, но слухи, вы же понимаете! Так что все обо всем знали.  
  
– И что?  
  
Дейл пожал плечами:  
  
– Первый был пренеприятнейшим, гнусным типом, изводившим подчиненных. Второй – одним из лучших людей, которых я когда-либо знал. С тех пор я стараюсь судить по заслугам, а не… предпочтениям. А болезнь это или нет – неважно.  
  
– Спасибо.  
  
– Не за что, Рик, не за что. Однако это не отменяет того, что по отношению к мистеру Диксону вы поступили безобразно.  
  
Рик потер лицо.  
  
– Это как морок. Не знаю, как теперь буду смотреть ему в глаза. Господи, он имеет полное право меня убить!  
  
– А вот этого не надо! – Дейл придвинул бутылку к себе и достал еще один бокал. – Мистер Диксон – разумный молодой человек, хоть по нему и не скажешь. Будем надеяться, он даст вам шанс принести извинения.  
  
Извиняться – это звучало смешно и жалко. Прости, что я тебя поцеловал? Больше не буду? Да если Дэрил не сядет на мотоцикл и не уедет, это уже будет счастьем!  
  
Все неправильно, с самого начала неправильно. Рик знал Дэрила всего ничего, они совершенно разные, вместе оказались волей случая, а если б не ходячие, то, возможно, именно Рик надел бы на него наручники. В мире Дэрила Диксона нет места Рику Граймсу, как и самому Дэрилу нечего делать среди тех, с кем Рик обычно дружил и считал своими коллегами. Но все рухнуло, все запуталось.  
  
– Рик, сосредоточьтесь на поисках вашей семьи. Это ведь самое важное.  
  
Да, семья – это все. Рик откинулся на спинку дивана.  
  
– Дейл, почему вы ушли в отставку?  
  
Тот скупо улыбнулся и отпил из бокала:  
  
– Из-за семьи. Помните, я упоминал про мою жену?  
  
– Касабланка?  
  
– Да-да. Милая девочка из штаба Паттона. Признаться, всегда его недолюбливал, но как стратег и тактик он был неплох. Пожалуй, лучше Монти, хотя тот мне гораздо симпатичней. Впрочем, зачем вам знать по штабную грызню на североафриканском фронте? Она интересна только таким старым развалинам, как я, – Дейл помолчал немного. – Ее звали Ирма. Немецкое имя – немецкая еврейка. Родственники помогли ей перебраться в империю перед самым началом войны. Мы поженились вскоре после разгрома. Ты слишком стар для нее, так мне говорили. Мы многое вместе пережили: и плохое, и хорошее. Ссорились, мирились… Но я не был готов к тому, что у Ирмы найдут рак. Вот тогда мой мир и начал рушиться.  
  
– Простите.  
  
– За что? Я сам об этом заговорил. У меня к тому времени возникли кое-какие разногласия с коллегами. А Ирма… Я понял, что должен что-то изменить. Как ни пафосно это звучит, сменить приоритеты. Когда стало ясно, что опухоль неоперабельная, что ни лучшие медики, ни лучшие алхимики ничем помочь не могут, я положил на стол начальника прошение об отставке. Надо сказать, что мой начальник был еще и моим другом. Разумеется, он меня уговаривал, а затем предложил компромисс – отпуск. Я проведу с женой ее последние месяцы, а потом вернусь. Он до последнего не верил, что я серьезен. Алхимия – это твоя жизнь, вот что он мне сказал.  
  
Дейл снова замолк.  
  
– Это так? – спросил Рик.  
  
– Это было так. Я довольно состоятельный человек. Я купил этот кемпер и возил Ирму, куда она пожелает, пока ее сил еще хватало на то, чтобы желать. Мы исколесили пол-Америки. Когда Ирма умерла, я понял, что не хочу возвращаться домой, и стал жить в кемпере. Все время ездил с места на место – туда, куда мы с ней не успели добраться. Мой бывший начальник сказал бы, что это своего рода одержимость. Я действительно не знаю, что делаю. Может, бегу от призрака Ирмы. Может, наоборот, преследую его. Найдите свою семью, Рик. Иначе будете, как я, ловить призраков до конца дней.  
  
– Найду, Дейл. Обязательно найду.  
  
– Вот и хорошо, – Дейл улыбнулся и достал сигареты. – И уж если у нас ночь откровений, то позволю задать вам еще один вопрос. Что за странное возмущение было сегодня у озера?  
  
– У озера? – Во рту тут же пересохло.  
  
– Да, когда вы туда ходили. Я упоминал, что сплел тут настоящую паутину. Озеро не так близко, чтобы я ощущал происходящее там в полную силу. Однако меня это возмущение очень обеспокоило.  
  
Дейл выжидающе на него посмотрел, и Рик сдался.  
  
– Хорошо. Но я сам не понимаю, что это.  
  
Рассказ получился довольно долгим: царапина, лихорадка, Папа Гед на перекрестке, город мертвых, Папа Легба, договор… Боже, все это случилось каких-то пять-шесть дней назад! А казалось, что прошла вечность.  
  
По мере того, как Дейл случал историю, глаза у него все больше расширялись.  
  
– Господи! – воскликнул он, когда Рик умолк. – Вы просто не представляете, как вам повезло! Или не повезло – как посмотреть. Я, признаться, мало знаю о вуду, это очень специфическая магия, но посоветовать вам могу одно – ни в коем случае не пытайтесь их обмануть!  
  
– Мне и в голову это не приходило.  
  
– И замечательно! Проблема в том, что даже если вы выполните договор, так просто вы от них не отделаетесь. Ммм… Раньше бы я назвал вам пару имен – как раз специалистов по Африке и Гаити. Теперь же даже и не знаю, что посоветовать. Как же мне хочется побеседовать с этим вашим Морганом Джонсом! Надо все хорошенько обдумать.  
  
– Чем мне грозит… – как же сформулировать? – излишнее внимание этих созданий?  
  
– Сложно сказать. Как я уже говорил, это не мой профиль. Но просто держите в голове, что они связаны с миром мертвых. А значит, ничего хорошего живым от них не будет.  
  
Час от часу не легче.  
  
– Меня беспокоит, что и они, похоже, напуганы тем, что произошло. – Дейл потер подбородок. – И это очень-очень плохо. Люди умирают, но... не умирают. Ищут смерть, но не могут ее найти. Нарушен порядок вещей. Распалась связь времен, да… Как же мне это не нравится!  
  
Он вдруг резко поднялся, чуть не опрокинув бокал. Пачка сигарет упала на пол.  
  
– Дейл?  
  
Он медленно повернул голову и посмотрел даже не на Рика, а сквозь него. Почему-то показалось, что глаза Дейла стали желтыми.  
  
– Ходячие, Рик. Очень много ходячих совсем рядом.  
  
* * *  
  
Дейл и Рик выбежали из кемпера.  
  
– Дамы, идите внутрь! – Дейл смотрел прямо на темную громаду леса. – Где мисс Эми?  
  
Вскочившая на ноги Андреа принялась озираться:  
  
– Она ушла. Сказала, что ненадолго. Боже…  
  
– Вы никуда не пойдете. Живо в кемпер!  
  
– Я поищу ее, – сказал Рик.  
  
И Дэрил сейчас в лесу один! Но он-то должен справиться!  
  
Андреа была готова то ли расплакаться, то ли броситься очертя голову за сестрой.  
  
– Куда пошла Эми? В какую сторону?  
  
Андреа махнула рукой направо.  
  
– Дейл, откуда идут ходячие?  
  
– Со стороны города, – он принюхался. – Быстрее, Рик. Их очень много.  
  
Эми хотя бы не пошла к ним навстречу. И то хорошо.  
  
Рик побежал в указанном направлении.  
  
– Эми! Мисс Эми!  
  
Черт! Лучше не шуметь, но… Солнце уже закатилось, и скоро темнота станет полной. Рик чуть не споткнулся о корень и не полетел головой вперед. Только не хватало себе что-нибудь сломать!  
  
– Эми!  
  
Зачем она вообще пошла в лес? Цветы во тьме пособирать приспичило? Почему Дейл не потребовал, чтобы женщины не отходили от кемпера? Они все слишком расслабились, когда узнали, что Дейл алхимик.  
  
Главное, самому не заблудиться и не налететь на мертвецов. Рик замер и вслушался. Полная тишина. Где же девушка? Не могла же она уйти далеко. Не успела бы.  
  
Рик прошел еще немного, потом повернул направо, и тут ему в спину что-то уперлось.  
  
– А… Вот кто тут ломится, – раздался знакомый голос, и у Рика чуть ноги не подкосились от облегчения.  
  
– Эми пропала. – Сил смотреть на Дэрила сейчас не было. Надо просто сказать ему, что происходит, и все. – А Дейл учуял ходячих…  
  
– Ага. Я кокнул одного с той стороны холма. Значит, он с компанией приперся.  
  
– Дейл сказал, их очень много.  
  
– Стадо, – Дэрил фыркнул. – Какого хрена девчонка поперлась в лес?  
  
Рик только пожал плечами.  
  
– Ладно, пошли искать.  
  
На вершине холма что-то взорвалось. Между стволами вспыхнул ослепительно-яркий, почти белый свет. Рик зажмурился.  
  
– Давай бегом. – Дэрил уже рванул вверх по склону.  
  
Рик поспешил за ним.  
  
Темноту разорвала еще одна вспышка, потом еще одна. Что Дейл творит?  
  
– Бля! – Дэрил остановился, прикрыв глаза. – Ничего не вижу из-за этой херни! Так. – Он нагнулся к самой земле. – Следы. Нашел.  
  
– Эми?  
  
– Похоже. Она тоже идет наверх.  
  
Они побежали. Склон с этой стороны оказался неожиданно крутым, и Рик уже почти лез вперед.  
  
– Давай! – Дэрил перепрыгнул через лежавший ствол, а потом резко развернулся, вскидывая арбалет, и выстрелил. – Живо-живо-живо!  
  
Вспышки с вершины походили на молнии. И они все били и били. Рик карабкался, цеплялся за кусты, врезался в стволы… Да что там творится?  
  
– Вон она!  
  
Рик проследил за пальцем Дэрила и увидел тонкую фигурку впереди.  
  
– Дура! На самом видном месте! – Дэрил успел сделать только несколько шагов, когда совсем рядом с девушкой из-за деревьев вывалился ходячий. – Нет! Твою…  
  
Эми повернулась, попыталась отпрянуть. Ходячий рванулся к ней, схватил и… Дэрил выстрелил. Попал. Голова ходячего откинулась назад, и он стал оседать, только Эми…  
  
Рик успел первым и рухнул на колени перед лежавшей на земле девушкой. Кровь хлестала из разорванного горла, пузырилась, а Эми пыталась что-то сказать, и на губах выступала алая пена. Тряпка, платок, что угодно!  
  
– Артерия. – Дэрил уже был рядом и снова стрелял. – Бесполезняк. Давай к кемперу!  
  
Рик прижал к горлу платок, тут же пропитавшийся кровью, попытался подхватить Эми на руки, не отнимая ткань от раны. Ни черта не вышло. Еще раз! Он прижал девушку к груди, и футболка стала теплой и мокрой.  
  
– Дейл! – заорал Рик, почти не надеясь, что его услышат. – Дейл!  
  
Очередная вспышка погасла, Рик пошел было вперед, но остановился, уткнувшись во что-то ногой.  
  
– Ходячий, – пробормотал Дэрил.  
  
Нет, не ходячий, кусок ходячего. И еще один, и еще… Сколько же их?  
  
Вспышек больше не было. Рядом с кемпером зажегся мягкий желтый свет и поплыл к Рику и Дэрилу.  
  
– Господи! – Светящийся шар горел прямо над головой у Дейла. – Это…  
  
– Мы не успели. – Рик побрел к кемперу, осторожно обходя растерзанных ходячих. Ведь совсем немного не успели. Эми на его руках не шевелилась. Кровь из горла, кажется, уже перестала течь.  
  
Дверь кемпера хлопнула.  
  
– Эми!  
  
Дэрил успел перехватить Андреа до того, как она влетела в Рика.  
  
– Эми! Боже…  
  
Андреа словно подавилась собственными словами, захрипела, а потом зарыдала, громко и истошно.  
  
– Нет! Эми…  
  
Рик опустил тело девушки на землю. Дэрил оказался прав – ходячий разорвал ей сонную артерию. Ну почему? Как? Здесь должно было быть безопасно!  
  
Андреа рванулась из рук Дэрила, упала на колени перед сестрой.  
  
– Эми… Эми… – Она провела рукой ей по волосам, сжала ладонь.  
  
Рик переглянулся с Дэрилом и Дейлом:  
  
– Андреа, нам надо…  
  
Она выхватила пистолет из кобуры под курткой:  
  
– Уйдите прочь! Не смейте ее трогать!  
  
Андреа выстрелит, понял Рик. Сейчас она в таком состоянии, что действительно выстрелит! Рик вздохнул, хотел было сказать что-то успокаивающе, но Дейл положил ему руку на плечо:  
  
– Не надо. Будет только хуже.  
  
– Но Эми же превратится.  
  
Дейл на мгновение прикрыл глаза.  
  
– Пусть… Пусть мисс Андреа увидит, как она превратится. Иначе она не позволит нам ничего сделать с телом сестры. Я буду рядом.  
  
– Хорошо. – Рик посмотрел на следы побоища. – Сколько же их тут было.  
  
– Десятка три, наверное, – хмуро отозвался Дэрил. – Из Атланты приперлись, да? От городов надо будет подальше держаться.  
  
На Рика он теперь не смотрел, но хоть не молчал.  
  
– Мистер Граймс, – едва слышно прошептали у него за спиной.  
  
Он развернулся. Рядом стояла Кэрол Пелетье, а за ней – Гленн и перепуганная, заплаканная София.  
  
– Уведи ребенка в кемпер, – сказал Рик Гленну. Нечего ей смотреть на этот ужас.  
  
– Мистер Граймс, ваша футболка. Она вся в крови.  
  
И футболка в крови, и руки. Рик на миг снова почувствовал себя в толпе ходячих.  
  
– Я помогу вам умыться. Думаю, мистер Хорват не будет возражать, если вы наденете одну из его рубашек.  
  
– Спасибо.  
  
Кэрол Пелетье нервно пожала плечами.  
  
Рик посмотрел на оскверненную изгаженную поляну, Дэрила, бродившего от одного остова ходячего к другому, Дэйла, часовым замершего возле Андреа.  
  
Бледная рука Эми, безжизненно лежавшая на земле, шевельнулась, поднялась, коснулась локтя сестры. Рик сделал шаг вперед, но Андреа успела. Выстрел отдался эхом. Вот теперь все.  
  
– Пойдемте, – сказал Рик Кэрол. Здесь больше делать нечего.  
  
* * *  
  
Они уезжали рано утром. Остаток ночи ушел на то, чтобы похоронить Эми в вырытой чуть поодаль от поляны могиле и собрать вещи.  
  
– Ей тут нравилось, – прошептала Андреа, глядя на свежий холм. – Лес, цветы, птички… Озеро.  
  
Пока обсуждали дорогу и то, кто с кем поедет, она молча стояла в стороне. Рик не решался ее трогать: на попытку Дейла поговорить Андреа вызверилась так, что тот лишь покачал головой и отошел.  
  
Дэрил на мотоцикле был впереди – указывал дорогу. Вторым ехал Рик на минивэне, а замыкал караван Дейл с пассажирами.  
  
– Гленна я тоже заберу в кемпер. Молодой человек будет меня подменять за рулем, – сказал пожилой алхимик, потирая грудь. – Я немного не рассчитал силы этой ночью. Давно не практиковался, да и возраст.  
  
Когда пришло время отправляться, Андреа открыла дверь минивэна и уселась рядом с Риком.  
  
– Не хочу ехать там, – сказала она, глядя прямо перед собой. – Не могу. Там везде Эми.  
  
– Андреа, Дейл не вино…  
  
– Знаю! Никто не виноват! Все виноваты. – Она скрестила руки на груди. – Почему он не уследил? Почему я не уследила? Зачем Эми ушла так далеко? Она же знала, что это опасно! Она такая… Могла просто задуматься и забыть обо всем. Почему вы не успели? Проклятье!  
  
Андреа всхлипнула:  
  
– Давайте мы просто поедем молча! Хорошо?  
  
Рик кивнул и завел мотор.  
  
Они действительно не проронили ни слова всю дорогу. Андреа смотрела в окно, а Рик – на спину ехавшего впереди Дэрила.  
  
Как же с ним заговорить? Как объясниться? Дэрил теперь тут же отступал, если замечал, что Рик к нему приближался. Будь у Дэрила иголки, они вставали бы дыбом, как у дикобраза. Ладно, они приедут на ферму и там поговорят.  
  
Но как поговорят? Рик не мог себе этого представить, но точно знал, что должен удержать Дэрила, упросить его остаться. Он мне нужен – одновременно притягательная и почти до дрожи пугающая мысль. Нелепая и несвоевременная.  
  
Или, может, не надо объяснений? Если то, что Дейл сказал о лоа, правда, то и к лучшему, если Дэрил уйдет. Незачем втягивать его еще и в это. Как удобно – и как малодушно. Черт!  
  
Мотоцикл Дэрила съехал с асфальта на грунтовку. По обе стороны дороги потянулись огороженные поля. А вот и сама ферма – белоснежный двухэтажный дом с зеленой крышей и высокими красными трубами. У крыльца уже стояли несколько машин, и Дэрил направил мотоцикл к ним.  
  
На звук мотора из дома вышел седой мужчина с ружьем в руках. Дэрил остановился прямо перед ним, слез с мотоцикла и заговорил, показывая в сторону минивэна и кемпера.  
  
Похоже, седой мужчина не обрадовался гостям – на слова Дэрила он принялся размахивать рукой и что-то кричать. Вполне предсказуемо. Рик тоже остановил машину и вышел. Надо представиться и переговорить с Хершелем Грином самому.  
  
Из двери фермерского дома выглянули еще несколько человек: темноволосая девушка, какой-то парнишка, женщина средних лет, мальчик… Сердце Рика пропустило удар. Он ускорил шаг, все еще не веря своим глазам. Это морок, самообман. Этого не может быть!  
  
Мальчик на крыльце посмотрел на Рика и вдруг метнулся навстречу.  
  
– Папа!  
  
Господи! Рик сорвался на бег, упал на колени перед сыном.  
  
– Карл! Карл!  
  
– Папа!  
  
Рик смеялся и плакал одновременно. Боже, это невероятно!  
  
Сын обхватил его обеими руками за шею, и Рик сжал Карла в объятиях. Живого и невредимого – не призрака или не видение! Наконец-то! Рик боялся выпустить сына хоть на миг. Нет-нет, теперь он никогда не расстанется с Карлом, не даст тому исчезнуть.  
  
– Рик.  
  
Он поднялся с Карлом на руках, встретился взглядом с Лори. Что же сказать? Я счастлив тебя видеть, я с ума сходил, я волновался…  
  
– Не плачь.  
  
– Я не плачу, – она уткнулась лицом ему в плечо, провела ладонью по руке.  
  
– Папа-папа! А я знал, что ты жив. Мне никто не верил, а я говорил!  
  
– Конечно, жив. Разве я мог вас бросить?  
  
Рик поцеловал сына, прижался губами к щеке Лори. Хершель Грин, Дэрил, все, кто собрался на крыльце, смотрели на них. От дома к Рику шел еще один человек. Он остановился, немного не дойдя, и улыбнулся.  
  
– Привет, дружище.  
  
Шейн.


	10. Запреты

Рик никак не мог понять, как Хершель Грин относился к нагрянувшим к нему гостям. С одной стороны, тогда на крыльце он был не просто недоволен, а разозлен, с другой – это не помешало ему накормить незнакомых людей ужином, да еще и в гостиной. Вряд ли только из-за того, что его тронуло воссоединение чьей-то там семьи. В комнате висело очень нехорошее напряжение, от которого кусок не лез в горло.  
  
Рик сидел недалеко от хозяина и прекрасно видел и самого Хершеля Грина, и его немногочисленных домочадцев: дочерей, совсем друг на друга не похожих, – старшую темноволосую Мэгги и младшую светленькую Бэт, управляющего Отиса, его жену Патришу и совсем еще молодого парнишку по имени Джимми. Кем именно он приходился мистеру Грину, Рик так и не понял. Судя по фотографиям на полках в дальнем конце гостиной, за столом собрались далеко не все. Впрочем, Рик мог предположить, куда пропали люди со снимков.  
  
Гораздо больше беспокоило то, что никто не выставил вокруг дома охрану, что здесь горел свет, а окна и двери не запирались. Рик пытался найти хоть какие-то признаки того, что хозяева понимают, как все вокруг изменилось, но не получалось. Обычный мирный дом, обычная мирная гостиная, куда принесли еще один стол с кухни, чтобы все гости могли рассесться.  
  
– Мы приехали сюда только вчера утром, – шепнула Лори. Она сидела по правую руку от Рика, а Карл – по левую. Они были совсем рядом, и Рик время от времени хлопал сына по плечу и обнимал Лори за талию, просто чтобы напомнить себе, что это не морок, что они не растают в воздухе, стоит отвернуться.  
  
– Вы были в Атланте?  
  
– Не успели, – ответил вместо Лори Шейн. Он сидел рядом с Карлом. – И слава богу, что не успели.  
  
– Я видел бомбежку.  
  
– Мы тоже. Застряли в пробке на въезде в город – и тут такое! Светопреставление просто.  
  
Больше всего Рику хотелось оказаться с семьей наедине, обнять их еще раз, расспросить, как они пережили все эти дни, что делали, как спаслись. Черт, с ним, с ужином!  
  
Хозяин откашлялся, и гости посмотрели в его сторону.  
  
– Я рад, – произнес Хершель Грин, пристально глядя на Рика, – что в такое непростое время на моей ферме произошло радостное событие – воссоединение семьи.  
  
Только голос мистера Грина звучал подозрительно хмуро. И судя по тому, каким кислым стало лицо Шейна, хозяин и его гости не слишком-то ладили.  
  
– Я благодарю вас от всего сердца, мистер Грин, – ответил Рик, – за то, что приняли мою семью и дали им убежище. Пока я искал жену и сына, то видел много страшного и плохого. Но я убедился, что есть и хорошие люди. Без их помощи я бы здесь сейчас не сидел.  
  
Хершель Грин чуть склонил голову:  
  
– Да, мир не без добрых людей, мистер Граймс. Но кто чего стоит на самом деле, мы понимаем зачастую только в годину бедствий.  
  
За столом сидели и Дейл с Андреа, и Кэрол Пелетье с Софией, даже Гленну нашлось место, хотя Хершель Грин и поморщился, а вот Дэрила не было. Где он? Неужели уехал, никому не сказав? Но что Рик мог поделать, если так?  
  
– Эту трапезу нам послал господь, – продолжал хозяин. – Так поблагодарим же его за это.  
  
Дома они не молились перед едой, но здесь было принято иначе. Или Хершель Грин решил, что собравшимся под его крышей молитва необходима?  
  
– Значит, ты вернулся в Кинг? – тихо спросил Шейн чуть позже.  
  
– Да. Я нашел твою записку.  
  
Шейн невесело усмехнулся:  
  
– Признаться, не верил, что ты ее прочтешь. Благодари Лори – это она настояла, чтобы я написал.  
  
Рик сжал руку жены под столом, и она рассеяно улыбнулась. Он чувствовал, что Лори нервничала, но пока не понимал, почему именно. Нет, Рик не сомневался, что Лори была счастлива его возвращению, – он прекрасно знал ее. И все же радость жены казалась чуть-чуть наигранной, чуть-чуть чересчур, словно Лори хотела, чтобы каждый в этой комнате ее заметил. Но для кого она так старалась? Для хозяина дома?  
  
– Я пытался понять, куда вас могли эвакуировать, а потом увидел плакат о лагере в Атланте, – сказал Рик.  
  
– Этот дед, приехавший с тобой, Дейл, сказал, ты сунулся в город. Рик, ты сумасшедший.  
  
Рик невольно улыбнулся. То, что они с Дэрилом поехали в Атланту, действительно было чистым безумием.  
  
– Зато мы спасли хороших людей.  
  
Шейн отметил это «мы» и тут же нахмурился. Рик не сомневался, что он узнал Дэрила, и наверняка Дэрил сообразил, кто такой Шейн. А значит, столкновения не избежать.  
  
– Пап. – Карл потряс его за руку. – У того человека, который с тобой приехал, классный мотоцикл. Можно на него завтра посмотреть будет? А почему его нет за столом?  
  
– Мотоцикла? – не удержалась Лори.  
  
– Неа, человека.  
  
– У мистера Диксона срочные дела, – быстро сказал Рик, не дав открыть рот Шейну. – Завтра спросим.  
  
– А арбалет настоящий?  
  
– Конечно.  
  
– Здорово!  
  
Хоть счастье Карла ничем не омрачено! Остальные же… Андреа не поднимала глаз от тарелки, Гленн словно окаменел, Кэрол Пелетье сидела, съежившись, как в ожидании удара. Дейл попробовал сделать несколько комплиментов дамам и разговорить хозяина, но тот отвечал односложно и так мрачно, что беседа завяла, не начавшись.  
  
– Сейчас ужин закончится, – шепнул Шейн, – и старый хр… мистер Грин начнет тебе мозги полоскать. Готовься.  
  
– Что вы не поделили?  
  
– Да мужик считает, что ему тут все должны в ножки кланяться только потому, что земля его.  
  
– Шейн, – шепотом одернула его Лори.  
  
– А что, не так что ли?  
  
– Но это действительно его земля и его дом. Он в своем праве, – заметил Рик.  
  
– Ну да, конечно. Указал на какую-то рощу и сказал, что можем поставить палатки там. Облагодетельствовал. Я тебе ту рощу покажу – стоит на всех ветрах. А случись что, до дома не добежишь.  
  
– В любом случае, нас теперь слишком много для этого дома. К тому же у Дейла кемпер, и в минивэне могут устроиться несколько человек.  
  
– Господи, Рик, ты какой-то блаженный!  
  
– Давай после ужина все обсудим.  
  
Шейн резко передернул плечами, но замолчал.  
  
Да, с Хершелем Грином надо будет переговорить как можно скорее. И что же теперь делать? Лори и Карла придется брать с собой в форт Беннинг, здесь без вариантов – больше Рик с ними разлучаться не собирался. Но остальные? По крайней мере, надо объяснить Хершелю Грину, что теперь стало опасно, что надо как следует укрепить дом, что… Только послушает ли он? Рик посмотрел на хозяина фермы и встретил его ответный изучающий взгляд.  
  
А разговоры за столом все же завязывались. Патриша о чем-то шепталась с Кэрол, Мэгги улыбалась и даже отвечала на реплики Дейла. Старшая дочь Хершеля Грина была, похоже, гораздо бойчее младшей. Хорошенькая девушка – и Гленн нет-нет, да и смотрел в ее сторону. Надо бы ему посоветовать не увлекаться, их хозяин будет совсем не в восторге.  
  
Но вот ужин закончился, заскрипели отодвигаемые стулья, женщины принялись убирать посуду со столов, а мужчины пошли на двор курить.  
  
Хершель Грин, как и Рик, задержался в гостиной:  
  
– Мне сказали, вы не курите.  
  
Тот кивнул.  
  
– Я тоже. В таком случае предлагаю посидеть у меня в кабинете. Думаю, нам есть, что обсудить.  
  
Кабинет можно было назвать кабинетом с большой натяжкой – просто еще одна комната, правда, с огромным письменным столом. На стенах тоже висели фотографии. На одной из них молодой Хершель Грин в офицерской форме стоял рядом с хорошенькой темноволосой девушкой в белом платье.  
  
– Моя первая жена, – пояснил хозяин.  
  
Рик вгляделся и заметил на форме Хершеля Грина с фотографии нарукавный знак с единицей.  
  
– Первая пехотная дивизия?  
  
Тот на миг сильно сжал губы.  
  
– Да. Омаха-бич и тот чудовищный провал. Я был один из немногим выживших. Не будем вспоминать об этом, мистер Граймс. Незачем, тем более, теперь. Присаживайтесь, – хозяин кивнул на один из стульев.  
  
Сам Хершель Грин устроился за столом. Настоящий патриарх – седой, но подтянутый, суровый, но, надо полагать, справедливый. Или считающий себя таковым.  
  
– Я действительно рад, что вы нашли свою семью.  
  
На столе лежала Библия в потрепанном черном переплете, и хозяин время от времени прикасался к ней пальцами, словно черпал из нее то ли силы, то ли упрямство.  
  
– Это доказывает, – продолжил он, – что бог не оставляет нас. Однако я хотел бы узнать, каковы ваши планы, помощник шерифа.  
  
Что же, мистер Грин оказался не их тех, кто ходил вокруг да около.  
  
– Пока я не знал, что здесь моя семья, то собирался попросить вас позаботиться о женщинах. Сам же я хотел добраться до форта Беннинг – надеялся там хоть что-то узнать о том, что происходит. Дэрил Ди…  
  
– Да-да, я поговорил с Диксоном. Он тоже упомянул про Беннинг.  
  
Как же лучше спросить?  
  
– Он здесь?  
  
Хершель Грин посмотрел на Рика с некоторым удивлением.  
  
– Куда он денется? Хм… Признаться, я удивился, увидев его, едва ли не больше, чем вашему воссоединению с супругой и сыном.  
  
– Простите?  
  
– Я не так давно разговаривал по его поводу с полицией. А теперь он приехал в компании помощника шерифа.  
  
– Он не под арестом.  
  
Хершель Грин скупо улыбнулся:  
  
– Я рад. Я говорил вашим коллегам и еще раз повторю, что доволен младшим Диксоном как работником, хотя он порой и кажется бедовым. С его старшим братом я, слава богу, не знаком, но слышал о нем мало хорошего. Я не пастор, чтобы спасать заблудшие души, но всегда считал, что этому молодому человеку стоит держаться подальше от своего родственника. Тот таки втянул младшего Диксона в неприятности?  
  
– Если бы я знал, где сейчас Мерл Диксон, то тут же его арестовал, – вздохнул Рик. – Но теперь это сложно сделать.  
  
– Что же, будем надеяться, все еще как-то образуется. Младший Диксон еще на ферме. Устроился, полагаю, на своем обычном месте. Это у леса, за домиками для работников.  
  
– Спасибо.  
  
– Не за что. – Теперь Хершель Грин удивился сильнее, и Рик мысленно чертыхнулся. Правильно – с чего бы полицейскому так интересоваться какой-то белой швалью? – Впрочем, вернемся к вам. Теперь ситуация изменилась, и в вашей группе больше мужчин. Я не против того, чтобы вы оставались на ферме некоторое время, пока не передохнете и не наберетесь сил, но, как уже сказал мистеру Уолшу, здесь не постоялый двор и не убежище.  
  
Неудивительно, что Шейн разозлился.  
  
– Понимаю.  
  
Да, планы придется менять. Надо переговорить и с Шейном, и с Дейлом. И, разумеется, с Дэрилом. Черт.  
  
– Вижу, что понимаете. А мистер Уолш – нет, – тон Хершеля Грина немного повысился.  
  
– Что Шейн… мистер Уолш сказал?  
  
Хозяин фермы нахмурился:  
  
– Я не люблю, мистер Граймс, когда меня учат жить. Особенно когда это делают молодые люди вроде мистера Уолша. Я в состоянии справиться с нынешней напастью своими силами и в помощи пришлых людей не нуждаюсь!  
  
Надо полагать, Шейн в своей обычной манере пытался объяснить Хершелю Грину, какой вокруг творится ад. Стоит ли удивляться, что тот не пожелал слушать?  
  
– Прошу прощения, мистер Грин. Я не знаю, что происходило на вашей ферме.  
  
Тот, похоже, немного успокоился.  
  
– Вы, кажется, рассматривали фотографии там, в столовой? Моя жена, вторая жена, Аннет, пасынок и племянник заболели. Давно – недели три назад. Нам всем казалось, что ничего серьезного. Впрочем, вы и сами наверняка знаете: по радио передавали, эта зараза охватила всю Джорджию и соседние графства. А дней семь назад Аннет и остальные… – Хершель Грин резко выдохнул. – До нас стали доходить тревожные слухи. Люди с соседней фермы решили эвакуироваться. Потом замолчало радио. Вчера приехал мистер Уолш, сказал, что теперь так повсюду.  
  
– В этом Шейн прав. Я видел, что случилось в Кинге, что творится теперь в Атланте.  
  
– Мистер Граймс, я прожил долгую жизнь и уверился в том, что никогда не стоит ничего ждать от властей. Они показали, что ни на что не годны, еще во время войны. А дальше было только хуже. Так что рассчитывать надо только на себя.  
  
– Прошу прощения еще раз, но сколько сейчас мужчин на ферме?  
  
– Достаточно, чтобы защититься. Этой землей, мистер Граймс, владели мой отец, дед, прадед. Это благословенный край, и я не намерен его бросать.  
  
Упертый, сказал Дэрил. Старый хрен, добавил Шейн. Хотелось взять и отволочь его в Атланту, показать, на что способны ходячие, но… Сегодня у Рика все равно не было сил спорить.  
  
– Хорошо, мистер Грин. Я благодарю вас за то, что вы позволяете нам передохнуть на своих землях.  
  
Тот склонил голову.  
  
– Рад, что мы поняли друг друга. И еще один момент, мистер Граймс.  
  
Хершель Грин чуть замешкался, но продолжил:  
  
– Когда вчера сюда прибыли ваш друг, жена и сын, я был уверен, что это мистер Уолш является супругом миссис Граймс.  
  
Проклятье! Нет, Рика это совсем не удивило, но надо было как-то объясниться.  
  
– Мы все трое – я, Шейн и Лори – друзья детства. Мы доверяем друг другу. А в нынешней ситуации лучше показать чужим, что у женщины есть тот, кто ее защитит.  
  
– Хм… Это, конечно, правильно. Я не люблю сплетни, мистер Граймс, и огульные обвинения, но мне кажется, что мистер Уолш, охраняя вашу супругу, несколько увлекся.  
  
– Уверен, вам показалось, – Рик умудрился натянуть на лицо улыбку.  
  
– Что же, дело ваше, – неодобрительно произнес Хершель Грин. – В таком случае не буду вас больше задерживать. Идите к семье.  
  
* * *  
  
– О чем вы разговаривали с мистером Грином? – спросила Лори.  
  
– О том, что нам делать дальше.  
  
На ночевку они устроились в минивэне, разложив среднее сиденье. Карл клубочком свернулся у стенки и уже спал, а Рик лежал на боку и смотрел в темноту. К спине прижималась Лори, и от этого было тепло, приятно и беспокойно одновременно.  
  
– Он ведь хочет нас выставить?  
  
– Не сию секунду. – Рик повернулся на спину и обнял жену за плечи. – Господи, ты не представляешь, как я счастлив, что с вами все хорошо.  
  
– Я тоже. – Рик знал, что Лори сейчас улыбается. Потом она положила ему руку на грудь. – Когда Шейн сказал, что тебя убили…  
  
– Тсс…  
  
– Карл спит, как сурок, ты же знаешь. Я рада, что тот констебль, Бэккер, то ли ошибся, то ли соврал. Карл ждал тебя все эти дни. А я…  
  
– Хочу тебя спросить кое о чем.  
  
– Хершель Грин тебе что-то сказал? – Плечо под рукой Рика напряглось.  
  
– Он выразился довольно обтекаемо. Лори, мы же с тобой говорили…  
  
Она прижала палец к его губам.  
  
– Я твоя жена.  
  
Рик скорее угадал, чем увидел, как Лори приподнялась на локте, заправила волосы за ухо. Они поцеловались, сначала легко, потом губы Лори приоткрылись, впуская его язык.  
  
– Карл? – выдохнул Рик.  
  
– Мы тихонько.  
  
Все такое знакомое, такое мягкое. Рик перекатился сверху, вжал Лори в матрас. Поцеловал в шею, в плечо. Рука скользнула под рубашку и обхватила грудь. Лори шумно выдохнула. А Рик не чувствовал ничего, кроме навалившейся вдруг усталости.  
  
Нет. Так неправильно.  
  
– Прости, я не могу.  
  
Он снова лег рядом, и не желая, чтобы его касались, и боясь оттолкнуть Лори и обидеть.  
  
Ее дыхание снова выровнялось.  
  
– Это ты прости. Тебе надо отдохнуть.  
  
– Да. – Будто в этом все дело.  
  
– Мы справимся.  
  
Рик промолчал, не желая снова врать.  
  
За стенками минивэна трещали, словно безумные, кузнечики. Вот у кого не было забот. А Рик смотрел в темноту и понимал, что Лори все же обиделась. «А если бы я не вернулся?», хотелось спросить ему. Если бы не вернулся, то что тогда? Это раньше имело смысл играть примерную жену.  
  
Когда же Рик первый раз понял, что Шейн неравнодушен к Лори? Наверное, года три назад. Кажется, в ноябре. Да, точно, они смотрели, как горело чучело Гая Фокса, и Рик заметил взгляд, который друг бросил на Лори. Один взгляд, этого хватило. А взглядов становилось все больше и больше. Да и был ли тот первый замеченный взор действительно первым?  
  
Рик делал вид, что ничего не видел и не понимал, Лори тоже. Но потом все изменилось. Потом Рик как-то увидел их в саду. Он должен был задержаться на работе и попросил Шейна заехать и предупредить Лори. Однако все удалось закончить быстрее, и Рик, скрытый зарослями шиповника, стоял, как дурак, и смотрел, как его жена и лучший друг разговаривают. Как Лори краснеет, а Шейн ловит ее руку и сжимает пальцы. Рик пошевелил ветки, и жена и друг отпрянули в разные стороны, как пойманные на горячем школьники. Он вышел к ним, улыбнулся и снова сделал вид, будто ничего не заметил. Но Лори всегда была умницей, она догадалась, что Рик все понял. И с тех пор они оба купались в океане взаимной вины, и от этого становилось только хуже.  
  
Единственный раз он напрямую предложил ей встречаться с Шейном. Лори не выдержала, взвилась, но бешенство почти тут же растаяло, и она стала похожа на побитую собаку.  
  
– Не говори со мной так. Не предлагай мне такого. Это ужасно и ненормально.  
  
И, разумеется, обязательное:  
  
– Это я виновата.  
  
– Черт тебя подери, это я виноват! – рявкнул он тогда, но она только разрыдалась.  
  
И почему они друг друга мучили? Почему продолжают мучить сейчас?  
  
Лори ровно дышала в темноте – спала.  
  
Я тебя люблю, беззвучно выдохнул Рик в темноту. Не так, как надо, но люблю. Это правда. Прости.  
  
Но люди не умеют читать мысли.  
  
* * *  
  
Утром Рик проснулся в одиночестве. Сквозь приоткрытые задние двери минивэна сочился солнечный свет и доносились голоса и тихий смех. Рик быстро натянул одежду и выглянул наружу. Рядом с машинами под деревьями на костре булькал котелок, а возле суетились Лори, Кэрол Пелетье и старшая дочь Хершеля Грина. Чуть поодаль стоял, прислонившись к дереву, Гленн.  
  
– Доброе утро.  
  
– Привет, соня. – Лори подошла, улыбнулась и поцеловала его, словно ни в чем не бывало.  
  
Рик ощутил себя чертовым актером в дешевой постановке, но ответил на поцелуй.  
  
– Я пройдусь, огляжу округу. Где Карл?  
  
– Не беспокойтесь, – блеснула белозубой улыбкой Мэгги. – Дети с Тришей и Бэт. За ними присмотрят.  
  
– Спасибо.  
  
Интересно, знает ли хозяин, что Мэгги помогает гостям? Вряд ли он этому обрадуется. Впрочем, Рик надеялся, что в случае чего отец и дочь разберутся сами.  
  
– А, еще одно, – прилетело ему в спину, когда Рик уже пошел прочь. – Вон в ту сторону не ходите. Папе это не понравится.  
  
В той стороне виднелся только старый амбар, но если Хершелю Грину так угодно…  
  
– Конечно.  
  
День выдался солнечным и ветреным. Рик брел, придерживая шляпу, туда, где виднелись невысокие кургузые строения – домики сезонных рабочих. Ферма казалась мирной донельзя, словно позавчерашняя Атланта была всего лишь дурным сном. Благословенная земля, как сказал Хершель Грин.  
  
Рик почти дошел до домиков, когда заметил двух человек. Один сидел на ограде, другой стоял возле. Первым оказался Дэрил, а вот невысокого ширококостного негра Рик видел впервые.  
  
– Доброе утро, сэр, – хмуро поздоровался тот.  
  
– Здравствуйте.  
  
– Привет, шериф. – Дэрил поморщился, глядя на него против солнца. – Это Ти-Дог. Он тут тоже подрабатывает.  
  
– Теодор Дуглас, сэр, – еще более хмуро произнес крепыш.  
  
– Рик Граймс. Кроме тебя тут есть еще работники?  
  
– Что разведываешь, шериф? – Рик кожей чувствовал исходившее от Дэрила напряжение.  
  
– Ты же видишь, что тут творится. Часовых нет, двери не заперты. От оград, считай, никакого толку.  
  
Дэрил пожал плечами:  
  
– Мистер Грин тебя слушать не станет.  
  
– Это я уже понял. А теперь хочу понять, что все же можно сделать.  
  
– Молиться, – вдруг совершенно серьезно сказал Ти-Дог.  
  
Дэрил фыркнул, и тот добавил:  
  
– Тебе-то точно не помешает.  
  
– Обойдусь как-нибудь. Ничего ты не поделаешь, шериф, если мистер Грин уперся. А что касается мужиков на ферме, то правильно переживаешь, маловато их. Мистер Отис стрелок неплохой, но соображает так себе, тот пацан желторотый – сам понимаешь. От племянника и пасынка мистера Грина был толк, так они померли.  
  
– А ты с Теодором?  
  
– Меня пока никто в охранники не приглашал. Эй, Ти-Дог, тебя-то как сюда занесло?  
  
– Я в церкви помогал тут неподалеку. Нет больше этой церкви. Ну и прикинул, куда идти можно. Мистер Грин сказал, работы нет пока, но и не прогнал. Так, помогаю маленько по хозяйству.  
  
– И что? Тут пока тихо? – Рик оглянулся: только поля и лес за ними.  
  
– Да, сэр. Я по сторонам посматриваю, конечно. Но как мистер Грин сказал, так и будет. Прошу прощения, сэр, но не надо, как ваш друг, ругаться с мистером Грином. Диксон прав – толку не будет.  
  
Рик потер переносицу. Да, Шейн, похоже, накуролесил. Он никогда не отличался сдержанностью.  
  
– И сильно мистер Уолш ругался с мистером Грином?  
  
Ти-Дог осклабился:  
  
– Знатно покричали, сэр. Если б не ваша супруга и сын, мистер Грин его пинком бы выставил.  
  
Час от часу не легче. Теперь еще и Дэрил смотрел на Рика так ехидно, что захотелось сказать что-то резкое. Нет, не хватало еще окончательно с ним рассориться. Хотя, может, они уже окончательно рассорились, просто Рик этого не признал. Важно то, что людей, понимающих, насколько стало опасно, на ферме почти нет. И Шейн, в общем-то, прав, но, как обычно, начал пороть горячку.  
  
Ладно, за своим лагерем присмотрит сам Рик с Шейном, но остальные?  
  
– Что, шериф, опять о судьбах мира задумался?  
  
И чего Дэрил заладил: «Шериф-шериф-шериф», словно издевался?  
  
– А это еще кто? – Ти-Дог поднес руку козырьком ко лбу. – Мистер Грин разозлится, если вдруг что потопчут.  
  
Прямо через поле к ним кто-то бежал. Рик вгляделся. Карл и София, за которыми должны были присматривать Патриша и Бэт. Замечательно!  
  
– Привет, пап.  
  
– Здравствуйте, мистер Граймс.  
  
– Эй, мелкота, чего вы не в доме? – буркнул Дэрил.  
  
– Доброе утро, мистер Диксон, – просияла София. У нее на шее был повязан красный платок из Атланты. – Мы вас искали.  
  
– А мать в курсе, где тебя носит?  
  
– Но тут же безопасно, мистер Грин так сказал.  
  
Рик чуть не застонал, Дэрил, кажется, тоже.  
  
– Ладно, что вам надо?  
  
София подтолкнула вперед Карла.  
  
– Мистер Диксон. – Сын выглядел очень серьезным. – Можно посмотреть ваш мотоцикл?  
  
– Чего?  
  
Рик попробовал скрыть улыбку, но судя по лицу Дэрила, вышло у него паршиво:  
  
– Эй, Рик, прекрати!  
  
Ну наконец-то Рик вместо шерифа!  
  
– Мотоцикл, – пробормотал сбитый к толку Карл. – Он у вас классный очень.  
  
– Я б на твоем месте показал, – заметил Ти-Дог. – Так надежней будет. А то ведь все равно доберутся.  
  
– Да чтоб вас! – Дэрил спрыгнул с ограды. – Ладно, пойдем. Я гляну потом, чтобы они домой вернулись.  
  
– Спасибо.  
  
Но Дэрил уже пошел прочь:  
  
– Эй, по полю не носитесь! По дороге пойдем. Не хрен тут топтать все!  
  
Только дети его не слушали.  
  
– Вот, я же говорила, – донеслось до Рика, – что он добрый и все покажет.  
  
– Добрый? – округлил глаза Ти-Дог. – Это мисси сказала о Дэриле Диксоне?  
  
– А какой он, как ты считаешь?  
  
Карл что-то спрашивал у Дэрила и размахивал руками, а София беззаботно бегала вокруг них.  
  
Ти-Дог хмыкнул и пожал плечами:  
  
– Как сказать, сэр. Я ж его не слишком хорошо знаю. Злой он – не в том смысле, что гадости делает, а что подойти к нему не смей. Всегда особняком держится. Правда он такой не только с нашим братом, но и с белыми.  
  
– Но ты с ним беседовал довольно мирно.  
  
– Так отчего ж не побеседовать, если разговаривают нормально? Я ж говорю – он нашего брата почем зря не задирает. Бывает, знаете, соберутся ваши нас бить, потому что мы типа что-то не так сделали?  
  
Рик кивнул.  
  
– Так он никогда с ними не ходил. Мы с Диксоном не первый раз у мистера Грина встречаемся, вроде как приметили друг друга. Я кивну ему, он мне. Я скажу: «До следующего года», он ответит: «Ага». Вот и все.  
  
– Понятно.  
  
Плевать, да? Так говорил Дэрил в начале их знакомства. Плевать на рабочих, полицию, белых и черных. Что же тогда творилось и сейчас творится у него в голове?  
  
Дэрила и детей уже не было видно. Теперь он занят надолго, так что разговор откладывается. Тогда остаются Дейл и Шейн.  
  
Ти-Дог смотрел на Рика задумчиво и изучающе, даже более изучающе, чем вчера Хершель Грин.  
  
– Будем начеку, Теодор. Боюсь, я не настолько уверен в здешней земле, как мистер Грин.  
  
– Да уж, сэр. Не надо, чтобы со здешними людьми стряслось чего плохое.  
  
– Не надо, – выдохнул Рик. Пожалуй, он начнет с Дейла.  
  
* * *  
  
Дверь кемпера оказалась не просто закрыта, но и заперта, однако судя по шуму и странным глухим ударам, внутри все же кто-то был. Рик громко постучал, и шум тут же стих. Через мгновение дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возник непривычно всклокоченный Дейл.  
  
– Рик! Как вы вовремя! Я ведь собирался вас искать. Заходите.  
  
– А шум…  
  
– Уронил несколько книг. Заходите же быстрее!  
  
Внутри кемпера все было вверх дном. На столе, стульях, даже диване лежали снятые с полок книги, папки и отдельные листы, покрытые машинописным текстом.  
  
– Провожу изыскания, – пояснил Дейл. – Хотя заняться мне этим следовало уже давно. И не здесь, а в Мискатоникском университете. Или хотя бы в Библиотеке Парламента. Сэр Куинси Мамфорд – мой давний знакомый.  
  
– Мискатоникском?  
  
– Да, это в Аркхеме, в графстве Массачусетс. Там есть специализированная библиотека, полная книг, которые мне сейчас просто необходимы. Увы, доступ в нее я потерял, когда ушел в отставку. А как вспомню, что мы утратили, покинув старый Лондон! Придется обойтись тем, что есть. Вы расчищайте себе место и присаживайтесь.  
  
Рик поднял с дивана переплетенную в кожу книгу:  
  
– Ars Magna et Ultima. Это на латыни?  
  
– Разумеется. Раймунд Луллий. Но он нам сейчас ничем не поможет. Алхимики нам, похоже, не нужны: ни Альберт Великий, ни Роджер Бэкон, а вот если увидите Джона Ди, на всякий случай передайте мне. И Гебера тоже давайте. Еще где-то должны лежать несколько страниц факсимиле Пикатрикс.  
  
– Пика… – Рик уже запутался в обилии имен и названий.  
  
– «Цель мудреца» Гайята аль-Хакима, знаменитейший гримуар, переведенный на латынь.  
  
– О, господи!  
  
– Не упоминайте имя господа нашего всуе.  
  
– Вы серьезно?  
  
Дейл чуть рассеяно улыбнулся:  
  
– Почти. А вот и сэр Исаак! Хотя от него тоже сейчас никакой помощи. Проблема алхимии в том, Рик, что она стала слишком рациональна, особенно после того, как Ньютон ее упорядочил. Я имею в виду его гениальнейшие «Алхимические начала натуральной философии». Да, многое нам стало даваться проще, но вместе с тем мы утратили… как бы вам объяснить? – Дейл щелкнул пальцами. – Некую связь с миром. Мифологическое сознание, которое при всей своей примитивности – тут не могу не согласиться с сэром Джеймсом Фрэзером – помогало интуиции. Нам теперь приходится зубрить то, что дикари, кажется, впитывают с молоком матери. И все равно мы многое не понимаем.  
  
– Mercurius ter Maximus.  
  
– А это вы добрались до трудов Гермеса Трисмегиста, Гермеса Триждывеличайшего.  
  
– Про него нам рассказывали в школе, – обрадовался еще одному знакомому имени Рик.  
  
– Конечно. Изумрудная скрижаль, Великое Делание – основа основ алхимии. – Дейл уселся на стул и положил на стол толстую потрепанную папку. – Наша с вами проблема, Рик, в том, что вы профан.  
  
– Извините?  
  
– Я имею в виду первоначальный смысл этого слова. Человек, не посвященный в мистерии, не принадлежащий к ложе, если угодно. Будь у нас время, стоило бы изложить вам хотя бы основы De mundi systemate, системы мира, как видим ее мы, алхимики. Но придется обойтись малым. Вот это, – Дейл постучал по папке, – кое-что, о существовании чего профанам знать не положено. И, признаться, если бы кто узнал, что я храню эти факсимиле, не сносить мне головы. Так что надеюсь на ваше молчание.  
  
– Хорошо, Дейл, – выдохнул Рик.  
  
– Как говорится, если мы не идем в Мискатоникский университет, да придет Мискатоникский университет к нам.  
  
Дейл развязал папку и принялся аккуратно вынимать из нее очередные листы. Некоторые были скреплены по несколько штук и полностью покрыты убористым почерком, на некоторых же, наоборот, Рик увидел совсем чуть-чуть текста.  
  
– Это уже не латынь.  
  
– Правильно. Вот это арабский, это арамейский, а это немецкий. Чего тут только нет. «Unaussprechlichen Kulten» Фридриха фон Юнтца, «Cultes des Goules» графа д’Эрлетта. А вот это очень большая редкость – отрывки из Пнакотических манускриптов. Жаль, нет списка книги Эйбона. И, наконец, она. – На дне папки лежал большой конверт. Дейл аккуратно взял его, открыл и достал очередные бумаги. – Вот тут мы можем найти ответ.  
  
– Что это? – Ни автора, ни названия на листах не было.  
  
– «Аль-Азиф», Рик. На латыни она больше известна как «Некрономикон».  
  
– Но ее же не существует!  
  
– Тем не менее, вот отрывки из нее.  
  
Рик потер лицо руками.  
  
– Дейл, можно задать вам вопрос?  
  
– Разумеется.  
  
– В Британской империи некромантия ведь запрещена.  
  
– Да. Еще с прошлого века, замечу. Впрочем, и до этого за нее четвертовали.  
  
– Но вот тут я вижу книгу, которой, как мне твердили, не существует. Что это миф вроде континента Му.  
  
– Вообще-то континент Му существовал.  
  
Слишком много для одного раза!  
  
– Я профан, да?  
  
– Именно. И считайте, что проходите ускоренный курс.  
  
Только зачем помощнику шерифа Рику Граймсу такие тайны?  
  
– Возвращаясь к «Некрономикону».  
  
– «Аль-Азиф». На всякий случай.  
  
– Хорошо. Не так давно на мои слова, что в Британской империи нет некромантов, один человек рассмеялся.  
  
Дейл послал Рику непонятный взгляд:  
  
– Полагаю, это был все тот же мистер Морган Джонс? Что же, он не дурак, совсем не дурак.  
  
– Значит, есть? – Рика прошиб холодный пот.  
  
– Не совсем. – Теперь Дейл старательно отводил взгляд.  
  
– Но если это так…  
  
– Рик, успокойтесь, прошу вас. И говорите потише. Все… не так просто.  
  
Дейл вздохнул и погладил разложенные на столе страницы:  
  
– Помните, я упоминал про то, что у меня возникли разногласия с коллегами?  
  
Упоминал, только очень вскользь.  
  
– Они как раз касались этого вопроса. – Теперь Дейл выглядел виновато. – Аненербе оказалась очень беспринципной, Рик. Третий Рейх, в отличие от нас, не сдерживают запреты. Они не задумываются о морали, а просто идут к своей цели. И нам нечего им противопоставить.  
  
– Но это же… Они с ума посходили!  
  
– Боже, Рик! Все не так! Не совсем так.  
  
Теперь уже Дейл принялся тереть лицо руками:  
  
– Мне доводилось видеть кое-что. И в Африке, и в Европе. Я помню имена – Йозеф Менгеле, которого называют Ангелом Смерти, Зигмунд Рашер, Вальдемар Ховен, другие, подобные им. Это уже не люди, Рик. Вольфрам Зиверс, насколько я знаю, и сейчас возглавляет Аненербе… Я старался никогда никому не желать зла, но эти твари должны гореть в аду. Тогда, сразу после поражения, это казалось логичным – тоже стать сильными, понять оружие врага и найти его уязвимое место. Но закончилось все так, как всегда заканчивается в подобных случаях. Мудрецы правы: нельзя изгонять бесов силой Вельзевула, князя бесовского.  
  
Дейл казался совсем старым и уставшим, но жалости Рик не испытывал, только злость.  
  
– Запреты рождаются не на пустом месте. – Дейл смотрел куда-то в пустоту. – Скоро изучение некромантии стало самоцелью. Так наши с коллегами пути разошлись. Точнее, я сбежал, струсил. Так что вы имеете полное право на меня злиться, Рик.  
  
– Только что толку сейчас беситься? – он скорее уговаривал сам себя. – Так все это – дело чьих рук?  
  
– Я верю, что не наших. Не потому, что хочу верить, нет-нет, просто в произошедшем много странного.  
  
– Объясните, – выдохнул Рик.  
  
– Главную странность заметили и вы, – Дейл тут же оживился. – У нас два источника, хм, воздействия: амбар, с которого для вас все началось, и лихорадка. Но оба ведут к одному и тому же результату. А раз так, источники, несомненно, связаны.  
  
– Я все же помощник шерифа. Мне доводилось разбираться с запутанными делами.  
  
– И это очень важно! Источник номер один, без сомнения, являл собой акт некромантии. Люди в амбаре наверняка были околдованы. – Дейл поднялся и принялся ходить туда-сюда по кемперу, рискуя споткнуться и упасть. – Какое-нибудь простейшее воздействие, цель которого в том, чтобы они взбесились и бросились убивать. А дальше в дело вступала некромантия. Очень необычная некромантия, скажу я вам.  
  
Дейл замер, прижав к губам пальцы.  
  
– Обычно, – продолжил он, – некромант… или бокор, если вспомнить вашего друга Моргана, должен постоянно контролировать зомби. Но ходячие полностью автономны. Это поразительно, но когда заклятие запущено, некромант не нужен. Впрочем, от мертвеца в нашем случае и не требуется осмысленная деятельность. Так что все логично.  
  
– Магическое оружие, – осенило Рика.  
  
– Да! Проблема только в том, что такое оружие будет бросаться и на своих, и на чужих. Но если своих вокруг нет, то… все отлично сработает!  
  
– Но что потом с этим оружием делать? Его же не остановить.  
  
– Откуда вы знаете? Давайте, – Дейл снова заметался по кемперу, – давайте рассмотрим только источник номер один, а про лихорадку на время забудем. Мы знаем два места, в которых имело место первое воздействие: амбар и Атланта. Если бы не лихорадка, поверьте, с ходячими справились бы. Да, была бы большая паника, много жертв, но справились бы.  
  
– Тогда смысл этого… – Рик тоже оказался на ногах. – Диверсия?  
  
– Учитывая слухи о новой войне – вполне может быть.  
  
– Предположим. – Рик сел так же резко, как вскочил. – Но что делать с лихорадкой?  
  
– С источником номер два я пока теряюсь. Впрочем, я также не до конца понимаю и то, как же удалось создать ходячих. Это мне в нынешних условиях не по силам. Тут нужна лаборатория, специалисты. Время, наконец.  
  
– Могло что-то где-то пойти не так? Я имею в виду, если это диверсия, значит, продумывали ее долго и тщательно. Но вдруг всего не предусмотрели?  
  
– Это самая очевидная рабочая версия, – вздохнул Дейл. – Некромантия весьма непредсказуема. Как я уже сказал, запреты возникают не на пустом месте. Но пока это все наши спекуляции. Я собираюсь еще раз внимательно изучить все мои книги – вдруг найду подсказку? И еще одно, Рик.  
  
– Я вас внимательно слушаю.  
  
– Когда вы отправляетесь в форт Беннинг?  
  
– Признаться, еще не решил, но как можно скорее.  
  
Дейл остановился и покачал головой из стороны в сторону.  
  
– Мне нужно будет съездить кое-куда в ближайшие дни. Нет! Пожалуйста, не спрашивайте! Все равно не смогу ответить. Я бы очень вас просил подождать моего возвращения. А потом я вместе с вами отправлюсь в форт Беннинг. Думаю, алхимик, пусть и в отставке, вам не помешает.  
  
– Не помешает, – признал Рик.  
  
– Пожалуйста, не делайте такое лицо! Я вам все объясню, как только смогу.  
  
Рик только вздохнул и снова начал вставать.  
  
– Подождите еще секунду.  
  
Дейл отошел в конец кемпера и заглянул под кровать:  
  
– Давно хотел вам это дать. На всякий случай, а то меня слишком беспокоят ваши чернокожие друзья. Вот оно.  
  
Дейл вынул небольшую плоскую коробочку, поднялся и вернулся к Рику.  
  
– Что это?  
  
– Сигил. – Дейл открыл коробочку. Внутри на темной ткани лежала пентаграмма. Ушко, за которое ее полагалось вешать на цепочку или шнурок, оказалось совсем не в том месте, где должно было.  
  
– Но она же перевернутая.  
  
– Всегда одно и то же! Оторвал был голову тем идиотам… Извините. Забудьте всю эту антинаучную чушь про сатану! И запомните, что это Зеир Анпин. Не знаю, поможет ли она, но хуже точно не будет.  
  
– Спасибо.  
  
– Не за что, Рик. Как и вы, я хочу узнать, кто заварил эту кашу. Мы с вами в одной лодке.  
  
Надо будет повесить пентаграмму на шею, чтобы не потерялась.  
  
– Спасибо, – еще раз повторил Рик. На душе свернулась клубком какая-то мерзость. Вроде бы он немного приблизился к разгадке, но радости никакой не испытывал. Профан? Кажется, ему было бы лучше оставаться профаном и дальше.  
  
Рик положил пентаграмму – Зеир Анпин – в карман и вышел из кемпера.  
  
* * *  
  
Шейн ушел… куда-то. Вроде бы охотиться. Ну что ты будешь делать? Очередной разговор откладывался, но, трусливо признался сам себе Рик, он этому радовался. Хватит с него на сегодня.  
  
В роще ждали Лори и Карл. Женщины заканчивали готовить ужин, а Рик вместо того, чтобы ждать, снова, как и утром, бродил по ферме. Он убеждал себя, что осматривается, пытается понять, откуда ждать опасности – оно и на самом деле так было, но еще Рик хотел найти Дэрила. Хотя вряд ли тот согласится поужинать у общего костра. Точно не согласится. И все же… Как Рик уже выяснил, Софию и Карла Дэрил сдал женщинам, даже не успевшим толком понять, что их подопечные пропали. Теперь дети наперебой рассказывали, что у Дэрила крутой байк и что им дали подержать арбалет, совсем недолго, правда.  
  
Рик невольно улыбнулся и подумал, что Шейн будет в ярости.  
  
В сумерках вспыхнул костер. Кто это? Наверное, кто-то свой. Рик пошел на огонь и оказался на небольшом клочке расчищенной земли у самого леса. Возле крохотной палатки обнаружился сидящий прямо на траве Дэрил. Рика он явно не ждал.  
  
– Здесь не опасно? – неужели Дэрил тут всегда останавливается? Если верить Хершелю Грину, получается, что да.  
  
– А я почем знаю?  
  
Рик поднял руки, показывая, что пришел с миром.  
  
– Может, тебе все же перебраться поближе к дому?  
  
Дэрил встал и замер по другую сторону костра:  
  
– Ты зачем пришел?  
  
– Просто осматривался. Честно.  
  
– Ну тогда пойди осмотри еще что-нибудь. И побыстрее, а то совсем стемнеет, и ты еще ненароком куда свалишься. Вон там у мистера Грина ямы компостные. В прошлом году один работничек по пьяни навернулся – поминай, как звали.  
  
– Буду иметь в виду.  
  
– Да уж. А то ты так старался, семью свою искал. Сына. Жену. Пообжиматься с ней толком не успел. Хреново будет, если сейчас окочуришься.  
  
– Дэрил, извини.  
  
Выражение его лица стало каким-то нехорошим.  
  
– Что «извини», блядь?  
  
– Я… – Все вылетело из головы, и Рик мямлил, как школьница, и ненавидел себя за это. – Я не должен был… Делать то, что сделал.  
  
– Ага. А хер ли сделал?  
  
Между ними был костер, и пляска пламени не давала сосредоточиться, сбивала с толку, обманывала тенями. Как же сказать? Правильно сказать?  
  
– Все дело во мне.  
  
– О!  
  
Кажется, Дэрилу доставляло удовольствие смотреть, как он мучился. Все правильно – Рик заслужил.  
  
– Просто я… – Рик протянул руку, и Дэрил мягко отступил.  
  
– Эй-эй, шериф. Иди со своей бабой тискаться. Не хрен тут игрища устраивать.  
  
Черт… А ведь со стороны это действительно выглядело очень мерзко.  
  
– Лори знает.  
  
Дэрил замер, его брови взметнулись вверх.  
  
– Чего?  
  
– Моя жена знает, что… – Слова застряли в горле, но Рик заставил себя договорить: – что я предпочитаю мужчин.  
  
– А! Что ты урод и больной, да?  
  
Дэрил сказал – словно нож всадил, но Рик кивнул.  
  
– Извращенец. Содомит. Гребаный пидор. Да?  
  
Рик зажмурился, открыл глаза, еще раз кивнул.  
  
– Ну охренеть. – Дэрил взмахнул руками, потом упер их в бока. – И че? Страдает, бедняжка?  
  
– Да, – просто ответил Рик, и Дэрил снова замер. – Я знаю ее давно, еще когда мы были детьми. Она…  
  
– Хер ли мне слушать гребаную историю твоей гребаной жизни?  
  
– Я просто хочу объяснить!  
  
– Чего?  
  
– Что я не устраивал никаких игрищ, черт возьми!  
  
Дэрил опустил взгляд.  
  
– Тогда что это было?  
  
Кажется, становилось только хуже и хуже.  
  
– Я просто хотел…  
  
– Хотел?  
  
Рик невольно вздрогнул от этого тона.  
  
– Хотел? А почему я теперь не должен хотеть разбить тебе рожу, а? Прострелить башку, а?  
  
– Ты можешь… – еще раз попытался Рик.  
  
– Ага, могу!  
  
Дэрил обогнул костер и оказался рядом, с силой пихнул Рика в грудь.  
  
– Ты… Сука! Убью!  
  
Рик спиной врезался в ствол, охнул. Надо было ответить, защититься, но, черт возьми, он заслужил. А Дэрил был рядом, ухватил за рубашку и тряхнул так, что клацнули зубы.  
  
– Шериф, твою мать, Граймс, – выдохнул он прямо Рику в лицо.  
  
Глаза Дэрила казались черными провалами. Рик глядел в них, и его как будто затягивало на дно темного водоворота, кружило все быстрее и быстрее.  
  
– Дэ…  
  
Дэрил жадно прижался к его губам, не целуя – кусая. Дыхание перехватило, Рик почувствовал привкус металла и покорно открыл рот, впуская чужой язык. Больно! И как же безумно, одуряюще хорошо! Он обхватил затылок Дэрила, потянул на себя. Вдруг сейчас отстранится, передумает? Нет, еще мгновение, еще секундочку!  
  
Они стукнулись зубами, этого хватило, чтобы втянуть в легкие чуть-чуть воздуха, и тут же Дэрил снова впился ему в рот. Дэрил-Дэрил-Дэрил… Он пах дешевым табаком, травой и потом. Он был всюду. Руки дергали рубашку, до синяков впивались в спину и бока, словно собрались сорвать кожу и мышцы, добраться до костей. Колено толкнулось между бедер, и Рик расставил ноги шире. Звякнули ременные пряжки. Как же близко! Непозволительно, запретно…  
  
Я хочу тебя.  
  
Дэрил резко отстранился. Отступил на несколько шагов и замер, тяжело дыша. Покрасневшее лицо, взлохмаченные волосы, дикий взгляд. Рик, наверное, был таким же. Из горла вырывались частые хрипы, и сил хватило только на то, чтобы облизать кровоточащую губу.  
  
– Проваливай! – Дэрила трясло, он обхватил себя руками, словно защищаясь, и сделал еще один шаг назад.  
  
– Дэ…  
  
– Вали, я сказал! Чтоб тебя черти взяли!  
  
Рик оттолкнулся от ствола. Ноги едва слушались.  
  
– Хорошо. Как скажешь.  
  
Туман в голове никак не желал рассеиваться, и Рика тряс тот же озноб, что и Дэрила. Сейчас, только что… Это казалось невозможным, совершенно невероятным! Мысли путались, скакали взбесившимися лошадьми. Глубинный темный страх мешался с таким же темным желанием и торжеством. Дэрил меня поцеловал. Дэрил мне ответил! А все остальное пусть идет к черту. Хоть раз в жизни – пусть идет к черту!


	11. Откровения

– Смотри. – Шейн разложил карту на капоте. – Вот это ферма. В принципе, неплохо расположена. Сама на возвышенности, почти со всех сторон поля – все хорошо просматривается. Лес близко подходит только здесь. Тут река, а возле – что-то вроде запруды. Хозяева единственной фермы поблизости эвакуировались, так что оттуда нам ничего не грозит.  
  
– Хоть в чем-то повезло. Мне сказали, ходячих рядом еще ни разу не видели?  
  
– И поэтому старик уверился, что земля его хранит. Дурдом какой-то. – Шейн покачал головой.  
  
– Я разговаривал вчера с одним из здешних работников. Он обещал быть настороже.  
  
– Это с которым? – Шейн покосился в сторону хозяйского дома, на крыльцо которого вышли Лори, Андреа и Мэгги.  
  
– Теодор Дуглас.  
  
– А, негр который? Думаешь, у него мозгов хватит?  
  
– Конечно. И ферму, в отличие от нас, он прекрасно знает.  
  
Лори и Мэгги спустились с крыльца и пошли куда-то за дом. Андреа осталась стоять. Как она? Немного успокоилась или по-прежнему раздавлена смертью сестры?  
  
– Ну, может быть. Ладно, расскажи хоть, как ты выбрался? Вот не хотел я верить этому ублюдку Бэккету – как в воду глядел! – Шейн достал сигарету и закурил. – А теперь с него не спросишь.  
  
– Он погиб?  
  
– Сожрали. Как мы в Кинг вернулись, так почти сразу и сожрали.  
  
– Ты все правильно сделал. Нельзя было рисковать всеми людьми ради одного меня. К тому же я тут, – Рик улыбнулся.  
  
– И я чертовски этому рад, дружище. У меня как камень с души свалился. Только объясни, как получилось, что этот тип оказался у тебя на буксире?  
  
Этот тип – разумеется, Дэрил. Что же, рано или поздно о нем пришлось бы поговорить.  
  
– Мы прикрыли друг другу спины у амбара. Вот и все.  
  
Шейн закатил глаза:  
  
– А что с его братом?  
  
– Не знаю. Мы в какой-то момент разошлись в разные стороны, и Дэрил как раз отправился искать Мерла, но не нашел и вернулся.  
  
– Ага. Это он тебе так сказал.  
  
Рик оторвался от карты, на которой пытался найти кратчайший путь в форт Беннинг:  
  
– Зачем Дэрилу было мне врать? В той ситуации это не имело никакого смысла.  
  
– Рик, твоя наивность меня порой поражает! – Шейн упер руки в бока. – Сам подумай: один брат спрятался так, чтобы ни одна ищейка его не нашла, а второй клещом прицепился к бобби, чтобы втереться к нему в доверие и выяснить, что тот знает.  
  
– И что же я такого знаю? Шейн, это казалось бы хоть чуть-чуть правдоподобным, если б не ходячие. И если бы Дэрил не нянчился со мной, когда я чуть не отправился на тот свет. А он, между прочим, вытащил меня оттуда, торчал в городе несколько дней, хотя разумнее было бы удрать из Кинга как можно скорее.  
  
– И ты ему теперь благодарен по гроб жизни, что ли?  
  
– Да, я ему благодарен. – Рик снова нагнулся к карте. Мысли о Дэриле тут же заставили всплыть в памяти вчерашний вечер. Чертовски не вовремя.  
  
– Не сомневаюсь! Мужик, по которому тюрьма плачет, оказался рыцарем на белом коне. А луна, надо полагать, сделана из сыра!  
  
– Астрологи с тобой не согласятся.  
  
Но обратить все в шутку, разумеется, не получилось.  
  
– Рик. – Шейн хлопнул его по плечу. – Ты чертовски хороший человек, за что я тебя и люблю. Но ты такой доверчивый. Помнишь, как тогда, в детстве, с Санта-Клаусом. Ты ж до последнего твердил, что он настоящий.  
  
– Я знал, что Санта-Клаусом был мистер Купер, с шести лет.  
  
Шейн даже примолк от удивления, а потом провел рукой по волосам и усмехнулся:  
  
– Но… чего ты не сказал-то?  
  
– А зачем портить другим праздник? И лишать счастья самого мистера Купера? Я случайно все выяснил – увидел в окно его дома, как он переодевался. Ты знаешь, что они с женой очень хотели детей, но так ничего и не вышло? Поэтому он наряжался Санта-Клаусом на елку в ратуше, поэтому так любил с нами играть и помогал во всех проделках?  
  
– Ну… Что-то слышал, конечно. Ладно, Рик, это никакого отношения не имеет к Дэрилу Диксону.  
  
– Дорога в форт Беннинг тоже не имеет никакого отношения к Дэрилу.  
  
– Он попрется с нами?  
  
– Не знаю! – Неожиданно дико захотелось курить. – Дай сигарету.  
  
– Что это на тебя нашло? Ты уже лет сто не курил.  
  
– Просто дай. Не знаю, может, он останется тут.  
  
Черт, что же делать? Теперь, когда вчерашнее возбуждение схлынуло, Рик ощущал скорее растерянность. И Лори в глаза стыдно смотреть. А Дэрил… Рик затянулся и едва не закашлялся – отвык. Сигарета оказалась хорошая, дорогая и пахла иначе, чем пахло от Дэрила.  
  
– Рик, что у тебя с губой?  
  
Шейн смотрел так пристально, что стало не по себе.  
  
– Догулялся вчера по окрестностям. Не поверишь, но в темноте впечатался в ствол.  
  
– Ну ты даешь, старик!  
  
– Да уж. Лори мне полночи это припоминала.  
  
Шейн усмехнулся:  
  
– Да, она может. Как у вас с ней?  
  
– Как всегда. Ничего ведь не изменилось.  
  
– Ну да. – Шейн докурил свою сигарету и щелчком отправил ее прочь. – Действительно, ничего.  
  
Что между вами произошло? Пока Рик не спросил, но рано или поздно придется. Может, в форте Беннинг, если там окажется безопасно?  
  
– Рик. – К ним подошла Андреа. – Прошу прощения, что отвлекаю.  
  
– Нет-нет, совсем не отвлекаете. Андреа, вы ведь уже знакомы с моим другом Шейном Уолшем?  
  
Она кивнула.  
  
– Нас с мисс Харрисон друг другу представили, – Шейн широко улыбнулся, как всегда при виде хорошенькой женщины. – Сигарету, мисс?  
  
– Да, благодарю вас. Зовите меня по имени. Рик, кто с вами едет в форт Беннинг?  
  
– Кроме моей семьи? С нами точно отправляется Дейл. Про миссис Пелетье не знаю.  
  
– Я тоже! Я тоже, если вы не против, поеду с вами.  
  
– Я не против. Но там может быть опасно. Гораздо опаснее, чем тут.  
  
У Андреа все еще был немного потерянный вид, но в глазах постепенно появлялось прежнее упрямство. Она пожала плечами и слабо улыбнулась:  
  
– Я не глухая, Рик. Я слышу, как мужчины только и делают, как ворчат, что здесь все слишком беспечны. И я с этим согласна. Мне будет гораздо спокойнее с вами. И я обещаю научиться стрелять, как следует.  
  
– У вас есть оружие? – спросил Шейн.  
  
– Да, пистолет. Отец подарил.  
  
– Отлично. Тогда я могу дать несколько уроков. Рик, как смотришь?  
  
– Поддерживаю. Андреа, соглашайтесь. Этот человек – лучший стрелок во всем графстве.  
  
Шейн широко улыбнулся:  
  
– Ты мне льстишь, дружище. Кто в прошлый раз выиграл?  
  
– Просто повезло.  
  
– В таком случае отдаюсь в ваши руки, мистер Уолш. – Андреа смотрела на Шейна с интересом и, пожалуй, оценивающе, чуть склонив голову набок.  
  
– Шейн. Надо будет найти место для стрельбища.  
  
– Я поговорю об этом с мистером Грином. Думаю, не только Андреа стоит взять несколько уроков стрельбы.  
  
Шейн кивнул:  
  
– Здорово, что ты столько оружия привез.  
  
– Патроны все равно быстро закончатся, – вздохнул Рик. – Ладно, пойду искать нашего хозяина.  
  
– Удачи тебе, – подмигнул друг. – Надеюсь, старик не запретит нам стрелять на его благословенной земле!  
  
* * *  
  
Шейн почти угадал. Хершель Грин хмурился, ворчал, выговаривал, но после того, как промурыжил Рика добрых полчаса, все же выделил место на дальнем конце пастбища – на самой границе своих владений.  
  
– Так, говорите, когда вы уезжаете в форт Беннинг? – поинтересовался гостеприимный хозяин.  
  
– Если все будет хорошо, дней через пять.  
  
– Хм, ясно.  
  
Сегодня Библия была открыта. Поверх нее лежала еще одна книга, придавливая страницы. Видимо, Хершель Грин что-то искал в Священном писании, пока Рик его не отвлек своим визитом.  
  
– Мистер Граймс, – вдруг произнес мистер Грин, когда Рик уже собрался откланяться. – Вы ведь были в Атланте. Что там сейчас?  
  
– Мне казалось, я уже рассказал.  
  
– Да-да, я слышал. Но все же.  
  
– Атланта теперь мертвый город. Живым там делать нечего. Целые кварталы сгорели. Весь лагерь сгорел вместе со всеми, кто там был.  
  
– Эти… мертвецы, ходячие, как вы их называете, как близко вы их видели?  
  
– Очень близко, мистер Грин.  
  
– Понятно. – Тот посмотрел в приоткрытое окно. Рик проследил за его взглядом: по двору куда-то шли с детьми Патриша и Кэрол. – Что же, мистер Граймс, в таком случае, мы договорились.  
  
– Разумеется.  
  
Зачем Хершель Грин спросил про Атланту? Что хотел услышать? Получается, не услышал, если вдруг поспешил закончить разговор?  
  
Рик разглядел название на прижатых страницах – девятая глава Откровений Иоанна Богослова – и совсем не удивился. Может, их хозяин ждал снятия печатей, или ангелов с трубами, или жену, сидящую на звере багряном, или чаш гнева? Только вряд ли он этого дождется.  
  
Оставалось только выйти из кабинета и закрыть за собой дверь. Хершель Грин так и не пошевелился – он продолжал задумчиво смотреть в окно.  
  
* * *  
  
– Рик, вы не видели Дейла? – спросила Андреа.  
  
– Признаться, хотел задать вам тот же вопрос.  
  
– Мы договаривались, что я зайду к нему в кемпер вечером, заберу кое-какие вещи, – она нахмурилась. – Но все заперто и свет не горит.  
  
Рик и сам собирался в очередной раз переговорить с Дейлом. Тот точно был не из тех, кто забывает о договоренностях. В глубине души шевельнулось беспокойство.  
  
– Может быть, он решил прогуляться? Вряд ли Дейлу что-то грозит. Мы с вами видели, на что он способен.  
  
– Конечно. – Андреа бросила быстрый взгляд за касавшееся верхушек деревьев солнце. – Наверное, просто увлекся и забыл о времени.  
  
– Я поговорю с остальными. Вдруг кто-то приметил, куда Дейл пошел, – не выдержал Рик.  
  
– Я тоже.  
  
Но никто Дейла не видел – тот как сквозь землю провалился. Легкое беспокойство обернулось большой тревогой. Наконец, когда Рик почти отчаялся, Джимми вспомнил, что вроде бы заметил кого-то, похожего на Дейла. Около часа назад тот шел в сторону конюшен. Но и там Дейла не оказалось.  
  
– А что за конюшнями? – спросил у Джимми присоединившийся к поискам Гленн.  
  
Парнишка пожал плечами.  
  
– Еще поле. Потом старая дорога, по ней, говорят, уже пару десятков лет никто не ездит. А за ней Лысый холм.  
  
– Лысый холм? – уточник Рик.  
  
– Ну да. Вроде как нехорошее место. Так бабушка моя говорила. В него когда-то ударила молния, с тех пор там ничего не растет. И камни там странные.  
  
Рик и Гленн переглянулись.  
  
– Думаете?..  
  
– Надо проверить.  
  
– Рик, наконец-то! – К ним спешила Андреа, а за ней следом – мрачный Дэрил. – Я вспомнила!  
  
Она добежала до Рика и остановилась, переводя дыхание:  
  
– Да, вспомнила… Дейл с утра разговаривал с мистером Грином. Что-то про необычные места в округе.  
  
– Кажется, Дейл его нашел. Джеймс, отведите нас на этот Лысый холм.  
  
Идти оказалось не так уж и близко. Рик едва различал старую дорогу в сгустившихся сумерках. Здесь все заросло камнеломкой и пижмой, и в воздухе висел пряный запах трав.  
  
– А теперь… – Джимми завертел головой.  
  
– Налево, – уронил Дэрил. – Вот же он шел – только слепой не увидит.  
  
Даже в полутьме было видно, как у Джимми вспыхнули уши.  
  
– Да, налево, – пробормотал он, сделал несколько шагов в указанном направлении, но Дэрил оттеснил его и пошел первым.  
  
И зачем Дейл пошел на Лысый холм, да еще один? После вчерашнего разговора старый алхимик выглядел несчастным. Оставалось только молиться, чтобы он не вытворил что-нибудь от отчаяния.  
  
– Смотрите, молния! – вдруг воскликнул Джимми. – Но небо же…  
  
– Дейл! – Рик рванулся прямо через высокие заросли.  
  
Бежать было тяжело – ноги увязали в траве, за что-то цеплялись, а чертов холм, казалось, почти не приближался. Еще одна молния, совсем слабенькая. Что там? Все хорошо? Дейл справился? Не мог не справиться! Он ведь…  
  
Рик взобрался по пологому склону на вершину – совсем лысую, если не считать торчавших из земли каменных обломков, образующих подобие круга. Там, в самом центре, лежал Дейл, а неподалеку – двое ходячих. Всего двое!  
  
– Р… Ри… – Дейл заметил его, чуть приподнял правую руку, но даже не попробовал сесть.  
  
Рик опустился возле него на колени, осторожно коснулся левой руки, запятнанной кровью. А вот и укус на предплечье. Как же так?  
  
– Р… Рик… – в этот раз Дейлу удалось выговорить его имя. Рик приподнял ему голову, положил себе на колени. Дейл попробовал улыбнуться, но лицо словно перекосило.  
  
– Боже, Дейл, у вас…  
  
– И… сульт… Да… Пррроо… – Он пошевелил правой рукой, но левая, укушенная, так и осталась неподвижной. Дейл часто задышал и широко распахнул глаза. – Не… рассчитал… н-напря… жение. Проо… стите…  
  
– Дейл, помолчите! Мы перенесем вас в дом.  
  
– Н-нет… Рик… Я сам в-виноват. – Его дыхание стало чуть спокойнее. – Тогда… переоценил… силы и… в-возраст.  
  
– Это я не доглядел! – вдруг выпалил Гленн. – Я же видел, что вам не очень хорошо!  
  
– Шшш… юный д-джентльмен… – Дейл мотнул головой. – Не ваша… вина. Все я. Пришел сюда… Хотел п-проверить… Рик, помните? Аль…  
  
– Аль-Азиф?  
  
– Она… Проклятье. И тут… с-скрутило. Врачи давно предупреждали… Не заметил хо-ходячих. – Дейл снова задышал чаще. – Рик… Руку. Дайте руку.  
  
Его ладонь задергалась, и Рик вложил в нее руку. Тут же тряхнуло, как от легкого удара током. Перед внутренним взором вспыхнула карта – от фермы Гринов по шоссе, узким лесным дорогам из бетонных плит, до… Что это за место?  
  
– З-запомнили? – Дейл смотрел на него почти с отчаянием.  
  
– Да.  
  
– Т-туда хотел съездить сам. Секретное место. Профанам з-знать нельзя. Не мог с-сказать вам – под страхом смерти. Теперь н-неважно.  
  
– Дейл, вы не… – Как же все глупо! Невероятно, нереально глупо!  
  
– Ч-чушь! З-запомните – Эпидавр! К-кодовое имя – Эпидавр.  
  
– Да, Дейл, я запомнил.  
  
– Н-нужен Херши. Альфред Херши. Мой друг. Б-был. Назовите мое имя. Он в-вспомнит.  
  
Сзади кто-то всхлипнул. Андреа.  
  
– Ехать т-туда опасно. – Дейл сжал пальцы Рика до боли. – Вам очень опасно. М-могут убить, потому что секретность. П-понимаете?!  
  
– Да.  
  
– Но надо. Могут знать. Альфред м-может. Скажите им – амет. Они поймут. Шанс… что п-пустят.  
  
– Амет.  
  
– Да. – Хватка на руке Рика немного ослабла. – П-правильно. Из вас… вышел бы хороший ученик, – губы Дейла задрожали. – Пообещайте… мне…  
  
Рик наклонился ниже:  
  
– С-сожгите, – едва слышно шепнул Дейл, – ту папку. И еще… Под кроватью… Зеленая к-коробка – личное, тоже с-сожгите. П-пожалуйста.  
  
– Да, Дейл. Конечно. – Рику самому хотелось заплакать, как плакала сейчас Андреа. Но нельзя, пока еще нельзя.  
  
– Хорошо… Теперь все. – Пальцы соскользнули с руки Рика. – Оставьте м-меня.  
  
Рик аккуратно переложил голову Дейла со своих колен на землю и поднялся.  
  
– М-молодой человек… Дэрил… Арбалет с в-вами?  
  
– Да, мистер Хорват.  
  
– В-вы знаете, что делать. – Дейл глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на ночное небо. – Ирма, я п-пришел!  
  
Звякнула тетива.  
  
* * *  
  
Рик бросил в костер очередную бумагу.  
  
– Черт, жалко старика! – Шейн.  
  
Пламя набросилось на пожелтевший лист и мигом сожрало.  
  
– Это же совсем рядом! – Лори.  
  
Следующий лист.  
  
– Сочувствую. – Хершель тяжело оперся руками о стол. – Что же, все мы когда-нибудь возвращаемся туда, откуда пришли. С завтрашнего дня будем патрулировать границы фермы. Вы можете похоронить вашего друга…  
  
Рик скормил костру еще два листа.  
  
– И ты поедешь? – Снова Шейн. – Свихнулся? Ты, считай, только с того света вернулся!  
  
– Ты же сам сказал, что это опасно! Что тебя могут убить, даже не выслушав! – Лори обняла Рика сзади, уткнулась лицом между лопаток. – Шейн прав – это безумие! И что прикажешь сказать Карлу? Что его отец снова пропадет? Быть может, навсегда?  
  
– Я сам поговорю с сыном.  
  
– Не уезжай! Не смей туда ехать!  
  
Рик присел на корточки и поднес к огню конверт. Сначала занялся только угол, потом пламя жадно скользнуло по бумаге, и Рик бросил конверт в костер. Страницы «Аль-Азиф» чернели и загибались, как страницы самой обычной книги.  
  
Чертовы разговоры! Они отняли у Рика все силы. Хершель Грин, Шейн, Лори-Лори-Лори – плачущая, умоляющая, злящаяся.  
  
– Ты нас бросаешь!  
  
– Это шанс узнать, что произошло. Быть может, там уже все выяснили и готовы нас спасти! Лори, я должен!  
  
– Ты должен всем, кроме семьи!  
  
– Ты же знаешь, что это не так. Лори, ну же…  
  
Она так и не дала себя поцеловать, вырвалась из рук и ушла.  
  
И Карл – он тоже не понимал, зачем отцу уезжать, да еще одному.  
  
– Это ненадолго. Всего на два-три дня. Ты даже не заметишь.  
  
Разумеется, сын на такую чушь не повелся.  
  
– Карл, не дуйся. – Рик подумал, потом снял шляпу и водрузил ее сыну на голову. – Вот, носи, пока не вернусь.  
  
– Круто! – Шляпа тут же сползла ему на нос. – Ой!  
  
– Сейчас подгоним, – Рик невольно улыбнулся. – Приглядывай за мамой и остальными женщинами на ферме. Ты же теперь шериф. Обещаешь?  
  
– Ага. Так точно, сэр.  
  
– Вот и молодец.  
  
Если бы все в жизни было так просто, как договориться с сыном…  
  
Теперь зеленая коробка. Под крышкой – испещренные буквами страницы, письма, перевязанные разноцветными веревками. Рик взял пачку, скрепленную темно-синей лентой, и бросил ее в огонь первой.  
  
Зеленую коробку он нашел в кемпере не сразу. Сначала Рик вытащил из-под кровати шкатулку, больше похожую на небольшой сундучок. Та оказалась незапертой. Внутри неряшливой кучей валялись медали и ордена. Сколько же много! Военный крест, орден «За выдающиеся заслуги», Крест Виктории… Красная лента Большого рыцарского креста ордена Бани была смята так, словно ее жевали. Дейл поменял приоритеты – он сам так сказал. Это всего лишь красивые золотые игрушки.  
  
Рик закрыл сундучок и задвинул его на место…  
  
Огню все равно, что жечь. Он обратит в прах все, что ему скормят.  
  
Следующей в зеленой коробке лежала старая фотография. Пятеро человек на лужайке перед каким-то особняком. В руках ружья, возле ног замерли собаки. Троих мужчин Рик не знал, четвертым оказался Дейл. На снимке ему было, наверное, около сорока. Дейл улыбался в камеру, а худощавый мужчина рядом смотрел сурово и даже немного высокомерно, хотя Рику показалось, что тот скорее смущен, чем действительно надменен. Его Величество Георг VI. Рик перевернул фотографию: «В память о замечательной охоте нашему преданному слуге сэру Дейлу Хорвату».  
  
Рик на миг зажмурился, а потом бросил снимок в пламя.  
  
– Что делаешь? – Из темноты выступил Дэрил. – Мистер Грин сказал, хоронить завтра с утра будем.  
  
– Спасибо. – Рик взял очередную пачку писем, подержал немного и положил в огонь. – Выполняю последнюю волю Дейла.  
  
Дэрил присел с другой стороны костра, поднял из травы палку и поворошил еще не прогоревшие страницы.  
  
– Поедешь в этот, как его, Эпидавр?  
  
Рик посмотрел на взметнувшиеся искры. Он не имел права просить, но не попросить тоже не мог.  
  
– Дэрил, я хотел…  
  
– Что? – Он глядел устало, почти обреченно. – На мотоцикле ведь выйдет быстрее. К гадалке не ходи.  
  
– Да.  
  
– Угу. И спину кто-то прикрыть должен. – Дэрил поднялся, знакомо прищурился. – Мне, может, тоже интересно, из-за чего вся эта херня творится.  
  
– Спасибо.  
  
Дэрил вздохнул:  
  
– Да пошел ты в жопу, Рик.  
  
Он развернулся и пошел прочь.  
  
– Завтра сразу после похорон, – донеслось до Рика.  
  
– Спасибо, – повторил он Дэрилу в спину. Но тот, разумеется, уже не услышал.


	12. Amet

– Ты уверен, что нам прямо? – спросил Дэрил.  
  
Дорога резко заворачивала влево, а впереди чернела стена непроходимого леса. Рик вгляделся – даже ни малейшей тропки.  
  
– Тем не менее, нам туда.  
  
Дэрил тронул было мотоцикл, но снова притормозил:  
  
– Черт.  
  
– Подожди секунду.  
  
Рик слез с сидения, подобрал валяющийся на дороге камешек и бросил. По лесу перед ними прошла едва заметная рябь. Невидимый теперь камешек ударился обо что-то твердое, точно не упал в траву.  
  
– Нихера себе! – вырвалось у Дэрила.  
  
– Давай вперед, – скомандовал снова устроившийся у него за спиной Рик.  
  
Казалось, они сейчас слетят с дороги, врежутся в здоровенные стволы, но вместо этого Рик ощутил странное натяжение, словно уткнулся в тончайшую невидимую пленку, а потом она лопнула, и мотоцикл вкатился как будто в другой мир.  
  
Широкое шоссе вело прямо к распахнутым воротам. Только вот одна их створка еле висела на петлях, а возле завалился набок выгоревший грузовичок. Спустя несколько мгновений из леса донесся знакомый вой, и в темноте под деревьями что-то зашевелилось.  
  
Дэрил поехал быстрее, миновал ворота и вкатил на территорию того места, которое Дейл назвал Эпидавром. Баррикады, мешки с песком, брошенные шагоходы, черный от огня вертолет – они словно вернулись в Атланту. Единственным звуком тут был рев мотоцикла.  
  
Внутри Рика все сжалось. Нет-нет-нет, тут не может быть так плохо! Дейл верил, что с этим местом ничего не случится.  
  
– Давай вон к тем зданиям: они вроде уцелели. – Рик озирался, пытаясь найти хоть кого-то живого. Нет, только мертвая техника и мертвые люди.  
  
Дейл опоздал, и они с Дэрилом опоздали. Но, черт всех возьми, как же так? Здесь-то что произошло?!  
  
– Рик, не зевай.  
  
– Вижу.  
  
Ходячие. Мертвый солдат, лежавший у военного джипа, задергался и начал вставать. Из-за мешков с песком выползла еще парочка покойников. Пока они еще казались немного сонными, как осенние мухи, но это ненадолго.  
  
Дэрил немного оторвался от них и затормозил прямо перед здоровенными двустворчатыми дверьми. Ни звонка, ни молотка – вообще ничего. Рик соскочил с мотоцикла, подбежал к дверям и что есть сил забарабанил. Как тут вообще впускают прибывших?  
  
Сзади знакомо звякнула тетива. Рик оглянулся – к дверям сползались, наверное, все ходячие в округе. Твою мать!  
  
– Давай быстрее! Иначе нам не вырваться!  
  
Да, тут арбалет и пистолет не помогут, мертвецов слишком много. А они наступали, как прилив, медленно, но неотвратимо.  
  
Рик снова забарабанил по запертым своркам:  
  
– Эй! Меня слышит кто-нибудь? Тут есть кто живой! Мы от Дейла Хорвата! От сэра Дейла Хорвата к Альфреду Херши! Эй!  
  
Рик бросил взгляд назад – они уже оказались в кольце. Дэрил тоже подошел к самой двери, снова вскинул арбалет и выстрелил. Бесполезно.  
  
– Амет! Вашу мать, амет!  
  
Неужели там никого живого? Неужели они с Дэрилом неслись сюда весь день, чтобы их сожрали? Рик прижался спиной к дверям, поднял пистолет. Черта с два!  
  
Ходячие ползли и ползли, тянули руки, сипели. Совсем рядом: можно разглядеть лица, тронутые разложением, мутные глаза, оскаленные зубы…  
  
Только на миг представить, как эти зубы, эти когти впиваются в плоть…  
  
Створки вдруг начали разъезжаться. Рик едва не рухнул спиной вперед, но успел отступить, протиснуться внутрь, ухватить за руку Дэрила и втащить за собой. И тут же двери принялись смыкаться. Дэрил выстрелил, пробив череп самому резвому из ходячих. Еще пара мгновений, и двери снова замерли, будто и не открывались.  
  
Рик скользнул пальцем по линии между створками: плотно, даже нож не просунешь. И ходячих не слышно – их вой как отрезало. Теперь надо оглядеться. Их было только двое в пустом холле. На потолке слабо светили лампы, налево и направо уходили темные коридоры, а прямо напротив поднималась короткая широкая лестница.  
  
– Думаешь, нам наверх? – шепнул Дэрил.  
  
– Там, по крайней мере, светло, – Рик тоже невольно понизил голос.  
  
В гробовой тишине что-то тихонько стукнуло, еще раз, потом еще. Звук раздавался сверху, и они осторожно подкрались к лестнице. На верхнюю площадку вышло… что-то. Больше всего оно напоминало то ли плохо обтесанную скульптуру, то ли подтаявшего снеговика: небольшое, со странными отростками вместо рук и огромной плоской головой. Создание прохромало вправо, потом влево, ритмично постукивая по полу, и снова замерло.  
  
– Ип!  
  
– Что это за хрень? – буркнул Дэрил.  
  
– Опасным оно не кажется. – Впрочем, Рик сам был не уверен в своих словах. – Давай поднимемся и посмотрим.  
  
Дэрил встал на нижнюю ступеньку и направил арбалет на странное существо.  
  
– Эй, если попробуешь напасть, пристрелю! Понял?  
  
– Ип!  
  
И думай, что хочешь.  
  
Пока они медленно поднимались, создание еще несколько раз прохромало туда-сюда, словно томясь от ожидания. Вблизи оно выглядело еще жальче, чем издалека. Совсем маленькое, Рику оно едва доходило до середины бедра. Лица у существа, по сути, не было: две вертикальные щелки заменяли глаза, а ртом служила еще одна, горизонтальная. Оно приблизилось к Рику и ткнулось ему в руку, словно собака.  
  
– Ип!  
  
– Это же глина. – Рик осторожно нагнулся, провел ладонью по плоской голове, и создание принялось чуть покачиваться на коротких толстых ножках, больше похожих на подпорки. – Странная немного, но глина.  
  
– Разумеется, глина, – донесся мужской голос. – Это голем.  
  
Рик мгновенно выпрямился и направил пистолет на вышедшего из правого коридора мужчину. Тот смотрел на них с Дэрилом, наверное, с полминуты, а потом вдруг начал смеяться. Незнакомец все смеялся и смеялся, и Рику захотелось подойти к нему и как следует встряхнуть. Но мужчина уже и сам стал успокаиваться.  
  
– Прошу прощения. – Он принялся тереть глаза левой рукой. В правой незнакомец сжимал полупустую бутылку. На нем были черные брюки, словно от костюма для визитов, а плечи прикрывал халат, из-под которого торчала белая футболка. – Знаете, я ждал чего и кого угодно, но не гостей.  
  
– Ип!  
  
Голем прихромал к незнакомцу и ткнулся ему в ноги.  
  
– Чего тебе, плод греховной связи тумбочки и собаки? Никакого от тебя толку, – вздохнул тот. – Дефектная модель. Раньше хоть вещи перетаскивать годился. – В подтверждение своих слов он поставил голему на голову бутылку, впрочем, предусмотрительно ее не выпустив. – Но как повредил себе ногу, вообще стал бесполезен. Да, чучело?  
  
– Ип!  
  
– Именно. – Незнакомец поднес бутылку ко рту и сделал изрядный глоток. Тускло блеснуло кольцо алхимика на указательном пальце. – Поздно вы сюда явились. Зачем в дверь колотили? Мало вам, что ли, двора было?  
  
– Мы ищем Альфреда Херши. – Желание встряхнуть незнакомца стало только сильнее.  
  
Мужчина тяжело вздохнул. Вся его пьяная веселость тут же исчезла:  
  
– Я же сказал: поздно вы сюда явились. Чтоб вам не приехать дня три назад? Хотя нет, тогда тоже было поздно. Магистр Херши умер. Многие умерли. А кто не умер, тот сбежал.  
  
Незнакомец развернулся и медленно побрел вглубь коридора.  
  
– Ип? – Голем развернулся к Рику и Дэрилу, словно ожидая, и они пошли следом.  
  
– Что здесь случилось? – Рик в пару шагов нагнал мужчину. – Дейл сказал…  
  
– Дейл? Вас правда послал сэр Дейл Хорват? Магистр Хорват? – первый раз в его голосе прорезалось что-то вроде вялого интереса.  
  
– Да. Хотя я не знал, что он магистр. И про рыцарское звание выяснил совсем недавно.  
  
– Кто бы мог подумать… А где он сам?  
  
– Погиб.  
  
Мужчина медленно покачал головой.  
  
– Погиб, – повторил он. – Мне всегда казалось, сэр Дейл будет жить вечно. Он был другом моего наставника. Великий сэр Дейл. – Мужчина снова приложился к бутылке. – Sic transit gloria mundi.  
  
– Чего? – не выдержал Дэрил. Он в отличие от Рика так и не опустил оружие.  
  
– Так проходит мирская слава. – Незнакомец отсалютовал ему бутылкой. – Эдвин Дженнер. Надо представиться все же, а то недушевно как-то беседуем.  
  
– Помощник шерифа Рик Граймс. Мой спутник Дэрил Диксон. От чего умер магистр Херши?  
  
– Лихорадка. Сейчас, мистер Граймс, все умирают только от двух вещей: укуса или лихорадки. Впрочем, можно совместить. Смешно. – Дженнер довел их до конца коридора и остановился перед дверью. – Вот зачем я тут все запираю, хотя на технику безопасности теперь наплевать? Скажи что-нибудь, уродина!  
  
– Ип! – радостно откликнулся голем.  
  
– Идиот. – Дженнер достал из кармана связку ключей и принялся искать нужный.  
  
– Что смешно? – не понял Рик.  
  
– Считается… Нет! Считалось, что алхимики не так подвержены всяческой заразе, как обычные люди. Когда в Европе бушевала «испанка», почти никто из наших не заболел. Впрочем, если верить летописям, во времена Юстиниановой чумы и Черной смерти было так же. Алхимики угодны богу, поэтому их не касается его карающая длань. Аминь. Но теперь, наверное, на нас здорово прогневались. За все века разом.  
  
Дженнер наконец отпер дверь и толкнул ее.  
  
– Привет, Психе.  
  
– Добрый вечер, – ответил ему низкий женский голос.  
  
Рик и Дэрил зашли следом за Дженнером в огромную залу. Вдоль ее стен и в несколько шеренг посередине выстроились… шкафы. Или не совсем шкафы. Одни светили лампами, вторые мигали кнопками, из третьих куда-то тянулись широкие провода. И все это под аккомпанемент не затихающего ни на миг гула, как в гигантском улье.  
  
– С кем вы сейчас поздоровались? – спросил Рик. Как он ни вглядывался, все равно не мог разглядеть в мигании ламп и переплетении проводов женщину.  
  
– Просто заклинание: младшие сотрудники в свое время порезвились. Соскучились, наверное, без женского общества, – Дженнер слабо улыбнулся. – В Эпидавре бывали хорошенькие лаборанточки, но на всех их не хватало.  
  
– Тогда Психе…  
  
– Все вот это. – Он театральным жестом обвел залу. – Исчислитель, компьютер, умная машина. Помогает… Помогала нам в работе. Правда, старую громадину все равно пора было менять. Она еще полностью ламповая, а сейчас последнее слово – транзисторы. Но теперь, дорогая, – Дженнер погладил стенку ближайшего шкафа, – никто тебя не заменит. Только смерть разлучит нас.  
  
– Добрый вечер, – отозвалась Психе.  
  
– О, опять заело. И снова лампы перегорели. Раньше бы барышни их поменяли. Но барышень нет, и лампы скоро закончатся. Недолго тебе, старушка, осталось.  
  
– Добрый вечер.  
  
– Ип!  
  
– Да заткнитесь вы оба! Я свихнусь с вами! – Дженнер резко выдохнул и опять припал к бутылке. – Ладно, пойдемте дальше.  
  
Первая зала сменилась второй. Здесь в стены были вделаны экраны, а посередине стояли столы и стулья с креслами.  
  
– Добрый вечер, – снова поприветствовали их.  
  
– Теперь не уймется, пока мы отсюда не уберемся, – пояснил Дженнер. Он с силой провел рукой по лицу. – Черт, что-то я невежливый хозяин… Хотя по здешним порядкам я должен вас прикончить. Так что, думаю, меня все же можно посчитать гостеприимным.  
  
– А здесь разве еще соблюдаются хоть какие-то порядки? – холодно осведомился Рик.  
  
– О, хорошо, что напомнили! – Дженнер резко развернулся и замер, устремив указательный палец в потолок. – Если б я хотел вас прикончить, то оставил бы мертвецам на дворе, вы правы. Но, признаться, мне адово скучно. К тому же я хочу кое-что проверить – считайте это платой за свои жизни.  
  
– И что? – Дэрил многозначительно качнул арбалетом. – Мы вам не мыши и не жабы.  
  
– Нет-нет, – Дженнер фыркнул. – Кромсать вас я не собираюсь. Мне нужно немного крови для анализов.  
  
Звучало это не слишком угрожающе. Рик переглянулся с Дэрилом.  
  
– Вы пьяны.  
  
– Не так уж сильно, мистер Граймс. Впрочем, пора мне немного протрезветь. Идите пока вон туда, – Дженнер указал на приоткрытую дверь в дальнем конце залы. – Эта ошибка природы вас проводит. А я голову под холодный душ засуну. Уже проверял – помогает.  
  
Дэрил послал Дженнеру скептический взгляд, но промолчал.  
  
За дверью оказалась небольшая комнатка со стенами, облицованными кафелем. Здесь резко пахло спиртом и марганцовкой. С потолка свисали лампы, похожие на те, что бывают в операционных. В ожидании Дженнера оставалось только бродить от шкафа к шкафу и рассматривать их содержимое за стеклянными дверцами. Непонятный хлам, медицинские инструменты, морские раковины, пачки пособий – все вперемешку, как в лавке у старьевщика.  
  
– Мерзость какая, – сказал Дэрил. На полках очередного шкафа выстроились банки с заспиртованными уродцами. Рик тоже приблизился, и на него уставились мертвые глаза полуящерицы-полукролика.  
  
– Старый проект, еще довоенный. – Дженнер принес с собой поднос, заставленный какими-то пробирками и колбами. Под электрическим светом блеснули лезвия ланцетов и иглы. – Был период, когда все с ума сходили по химерам. Только ничего не получалось. Тканевая несовместимость, как бы мы теперь сказали. Тогда об этом ничего не знали, а алхимия позволяла прожить несчастным тварюшкам несколько часов и даже дней.  
  
– Ип!  
  
– Да, с големами в этом плане проще.  
  
– Ип! Ип-ип!  
  
– Я тоже тебя ненавижу. Джентльмены, прошу вас.  
  
Дженнер, казалось, действительно немного протрезвел. По крайней мере, кровь он брал уверенно и быстро, как медсестра в клинике. Рик смотрел, как игла аккуратно входит в вену. Почти не больно, но неприятно.  
  
– Многие люди не переносят зрелища собственной крови, – сказал Дженнер и потянул за жгут. – Можете разжать кулак.  
  
– Я полицейский, – напомнил Рик. – Мне доводилось видеть и чужую кровь, и свою.  
  
И все равно в желудке свернулась какая-то мутота.  
  
Дженнер извлек игру и прижал к коже вату:  
  
– Согните руку. Да, вот так. Вы когда последний раз ели?  
  
– Сегодня рано утром, – ответил вместо Рика Дэрил.  
  
– А сейчас уже вечер, – вздохнул Дженнер. – Так, теперь мистер Диксон. Ну что, ужин вы заслужили. Обещаю вас хорошенько накормить.  
  
* * *  
  
– Это что такое? – с подозрением спросил Дэрил.  
  
– Оливки, – отозвался Рик. – Попробуй, они вкусные.  
  
Дэрил отправил парочку в рот, облизнул пальцы и тут же поморщился:  
  
– Фу!  
  
– Да ладно! – Рик с удовольствием подцепил одну на вилку.  
  
– А я сказал – гадость. – Дэрил стянул с соседней тарелки сыр и быстро запихал в рот, видимо, надеясь перебить вкус. – А это что?  
  
– Шампиньоны, – ответил Дженнер.  
  
– Ну, это еще ничего. Есть можно. – Шампиньоны и правда пошли у Дэрила лучше, чем оливки.  
  
Они устроились в зале с экранами за одним из столиков. Можно откинуться в низком мягком кресле и вытянуть уставшие ноги… Главное, прямо здесь не заснуть.  
  
Сам Дженнер ел мало и, что удивительно, мало пил.  
  
– Мне еще предстоит работа. – Он правильно истолковал вопросительный взгляд Рика. – А вы выпейте – вам красное вино сейчас будет как нельзя кстати. И, заметьте, оно французское, еще довоенное. Где вы теперь такое попробуете?  
  
– Хорошо алхимикам, – с набитым ртом заметил Дэрил. – Кормят как на убой.  
  
– Вот то еще съешьте. Трюфели.  
  
– Да их тут совсем чуток.  
  
– Это деликатес, причем очень дорогой.  
  
– Да? – Дэрил подцепил кусок на вилку и с сомнением на него посмотрел, потом все же попробовал. – А вроде неплохо. Хотя было б за что деньги платить.  
  
Дженнер улыбнулся:  
  
– Пожалуй, вы правы. Не стоят они таких денег.  
  
Вино и впрямь оказалось очень хорошим. Рик подумал и налил себе второй бокал.  
  
– И все же, мистер Дженнер, что здесь произошло?  
  
Тот вздохнул, поставил свой бокал на голову голему и достал из кармана халата сигареты.  
  
– Будете?  
  
Рик помотал головой, Дэрил, разумеется, не отказался.  
  
– Вы чертовски серьезны, мистер Граймс. – Дженнер закурил и откинулся в кресле. – Мы в Эпидавре много что изучали. Если вы что-то помните из древнегреческих мифов – если вообще их знаете – в Эпидавре располагался храм Асклепия. Вот и мы тут в том числе занимались медициной. И все равно забили тревогу слишком поздно. А когда все же спохватились, уже многие болели и умирали. Потом пришел приказ об эвакуации. Как раз три дня назад она и началась. Но, как я уже сказал, магистр Херши к тому времени умер. Много кто умер из тех, кто мог бы сообразить, придумать, что с этим делать. Я ведь, мистер Граймс, не великий ученый и алхимик так себе. – Он развел руками, словно извиняясь. – Меня и еще нескольких сотрудников должны были эвакуировать в последнюю очередь. А я еще, как назло, задержался. Хотя нет, не как назло. Когда я, наконец, вышел, вертолет горел – вместе со всем экипажем и моими коллегами, а вокруг бродили толпы мертвецов. Так что я быстренько развернулся, убрался внутрь и закрыл за собой двери. И, как полагается в таких случаях, хорошенько напился. Все эти дни я надеялся, что кто-то со мной свяжется. Я и сам пытался связаться с другими институтами, но без толку. Гробовая тишина по всем каналам.  
  
– И что вы теперь собираетесь делать?  
  
– Не знаю, мистер Граймс. Не знаю. – Дженнер взял бокал с головы голема и отпил вина. – Пока тут хватает еды, но и она когда-нибудь кончится. Отрубится электричество. И это место умрет. Черт, не хочу об этом думать!  
  
– Добрый вечер, – напомнила о себе Психе.  
  
– Уже скоро ночь на дворе! – рявкнул Дженнер. Ему не ответили.  
  
– Почему Психе? – вырвалось у Рика.  
  
Дженнер пожал плечами:  
  
– Надо полагать, древнегреческий вам в школе не преподавали. А латынь?  
  
– Почти нет. Я же учился в обычной школе.  
  
– А, разумеется. Психе, по сути, то же, что и анима. Душа. Когда великий умник Чарли Бэббидж придумал свою разностную, а потом и аналитическую машину, он представлял себе ее просто как арифмометр. Невероятный, умеющий решать сложнейшие задачи, но арифмометр. А потом пришел Норберт Винер и все опошлил. Он, понимаете ли, заговорил об искусственном интеллекте. О душе в железной оболочке.  
  
Дженнер затушил сигарету прямо об ободок тарелки и потянулся за окороком:  
  
– Мясо еще свежее, хранилось в холодильнике. Эх, жаль, я совсем готовить не умею. А тут даже самой завалящейся кулинарной книги нет. Да и зачем? Повара же есть! Были.  
  
Он прожевал кусок мяса и продолжил:  
  
– Мы, люди, парадоксальные создания. С одной стороны, мы считаем себя уникальными. Только нас бог одарил бессмертной душой. Правда, некоторые считают, что душа есть и у животных и даже растений. Но с другой стороны, мы готовы приписать наличие души вообще всему. Вроде тех же индусов, которые едва ли не у камней готовы ее искать. Древние обожествляли природу, считали гром, молнии, ураганы разумными. Еще порой верили, что душа может самозарождаться, скажем, в старых вещах. Да, слышал я такую любопытную теорию. Но именно этого мы и боимся.  
  
– И чего тут бояться? – Дэрил сыто ковырялся в печеночном паштете.  
  
– Полагаю, конкуренции. А вдруг мы окажется не уникальны? Вдруг породим себе соперников? Или даже что-то, что окажется умнее нас?  
  
Разговор уходил в какие-то философские дебри. Еще немного, и Рик запутается в нем окончательно.  
  
– Но ведь Психе – не интеллект, – наконец ухватил он хоть какую-то мысль.  
  
– Нет, конечно. Это просто шутка. Но я веду к тому, что во всех мифах повторяется один и тот же мотив. Человек создает что-то слишком умное и опасное, что не может контролировать, и оно восстает.  
  
– Вы миссис Шелли имеете в виду?  
  
– О, вы читали «Франкенштейна»! Да-да, я говорю именно об этом. Хотя тот мотив древен, как кости мамонта. Взять хотя бы это бесполезное создание…  
  
– Ип!  
  
– Да, тебя, недомебель. Легенда о големе – очередной рассказ о том, как некий мудрец создал нечто, что должно было служить людям, а оно устроило черт знает что. Впрочем, это чушь, големы довольно безобидны. Уж точно более безобидны, чем любое оружие.  
  
– Ип.  
  
– И, главное, они не обладают разумом.  
  
– Мне показалось…  
  
–…что эта штука действует осмысленно? Нет, мистер Граймс. Это всего лишь простенькая программа. Разума в нем не больше, чем в глине, из которой его создали. Я могу избить его, если мне, конечно, собственные руки будет не жалко, отпинать ногами, а он все равно станет за мной бегать и пищать.  
  
– Не надо, – не удержался Рик. – В смысле, пинать его.  
  
– Конечно, не буду. Зачем? В общем, эта штука безвредна и бесполезна.  
  
– Но могут быть и вредные.  
  
Дженнер медленно кивнул.  
  
– Тогда, у дверей, вы выкрикивали одно слово. Знаете, что оно значит?  
  
– Амет? Мне сказал его Дейл. Он говорил, что тут поймут.  
  
– Это тоже из легенды о големе, одного из ее вариантов. Чтобы оживить голема, ему на лбу писали слово amet, истина. А когда в нем больше не нуждались, стирали первую букву. Тогда amet превращалось в met, смерть. И голем рассыпался в прах.  
  
Дженнер медленно поскреб заросший подбородок:  
  
– Ну почему я не Херши? Не один из его ближайших помощников? Тогда бы я понял, что происходит. Amet, да? И в чем истина? Но закончилось все смертями. Тут верно. Мне надо подумать. Да, мистер Граймс, мне надо подумать. Не уверен, что я смогу дать вам ответ, который вы так ищите, но хоть попытаюсь.  
  
– Благодарю вас, мистер Дженнер.  
  
– Не за что. – Тот пожал плечами. – Нужно же мне, в конце концов, хоть чем-нибудь заняться? Это создание проводит вас в жилую часть. Там есть нормальные постели, чистое белье и даже горячий душ. Отдыхайте.  
  
– Ип! – откликнулся голем.  
  
– Доброй ночи, – неожиданно пожелала им Психе.  
  
* * *  
  
Горячая вода, мыло, бритва, наконец! Как немного человеку надо для счастья. Из-под душа отчаянно не хотелось выходить. Рик подставлял лицо под теплые струи, тряс головой. Кажется, Дженнер напоследок сказал не увлекаться, но Рик просто не мог остановиться. Еще немного!  
  
Но вода постепенно становилась холоднее, и Рик с сожалением закрутил краны. Он кое-как вытерся и натянул чьи-то пижамные штаны. Сон улетучился, хотя до душа Рик готов был упасть на кровать и отрубиться. Он уселся прямо на пол и притянул к себе бутылку, захваченную со стола. Токайское – тоже должно быть неплохо.  
  
Вино оказалось белым, и в его вкусе чудилось что-то медовое. Рик пил из горлышка и чувствовал себя варваром, входящим в Рим. Вкусно, лучше вин Нового света, хотя виноделы и клялись, что вот-вот вырастят виноград, ничем не уступающий тому, что был в Европе.  
  
– Ип, – послышалось от двери.  
  
– Иди сюда.  
  
Голем проковылял в комнату и замер возле Рика.  
  
– Почему ты не с Дженнером?  
  
– Ип.  
  
– Жаль, ты не пьешь, – вздохнул Рик. – Знаешь, надираться в одиночку – это пошло. И вино слишком хорошее. Надо бы что покрепче.  
  
Хотя ему, кажется, хватило. По крайней мере, по телу разлилась приятная истома.  
  
– Но если напиться, будет похмелье. Терпеть этого не могу.  
  
Рик протянул руку и похлопал голема по голове.  
  
– Ип.  
  
– И не говори. Тебе, наверное, теперь тут скучно. Дженнер тот еще собеседник.  
  
– С кем разговариваешь? – Внутрь заглянул Дэрил. – А, с этим?  
  
– Присоединяйся. – Рик отсалютовал ему бутылкой. – Все равно я понял, что не хочу напиваться.  
  
– С такого-то винца? – Тем не менее, Дэрил взял бутылку и отпил. – Компот какой-то.  
  
– Отдай, если не ценишь!  
  
Дэрил скосил на него глаз и сделал еще несколько глотков.  
  
– И что? Правда одни богатые ублюдки готовы платить другим богатым ублюдкам кучу денег за такую бутылку?  
  
– Ты еще Маркса процитируй. – На дне осталось совсем немного. Ну и ладно.  
  
– Что-то ничего в голову не приходит. А ты куда?  
  
– Ип, – попрощался голем, юркнул за дверь и даже захлопнул ее напоследок. Стук его ножек стал удаляться, а потом совсем стих.  
  
– Пошел помогать Дженнеру, – предположил Рик. – Зря тот его обижает.  
  
Дэрил тяжело опустился на кровать:  
  
– Ты, кажется, все же нажрался.  
  
– Совсем немного. – На язык упали последние капли, и Рик отставил пустую бутылку.  
  
– Как думаешь, зря мы сюда приперлись?  
  
– Почему зря? – Он прислонился спиной к кровати. Нога Дэрила была совсем рядом. Жаль, Рик напился не настолько, чтобы к ней привалиться. – Может, завтра Дженнер нам все же расскажет что-то полезное. А сегодня нас накормили, мы помылись, поспим эту ночь в постелях. Все не так уж и плохо.  
  
– Ага. – Дэрил тряхнул головой, и во все стороны полетели брызги.  
  
– Черт! Возьми полотенце!  
  
– Не хочу. Что у тебя на шее?  
  
– Пентаграмма. – Рик все же нашел для нее шнурок. – Подарок Дейла. Может, поможет мне против лоа. А может, нет.  
  
– Вот как?  
  
Рик поднял глаза и встретил ответный взгляд Дэрила. Во рту мгновенно пересохло. Осознание, что они одни в комнате, накрыло, как лавиной, даже дыхание перехватило. Совсем одни. Наедине. И сам Рик сейчас голый по пояс.  
  
Дэрил смотрел внимательно, изучающе, словно запоминал каждую черточку его лица. Он протянул руку, коснулся виска Рика, провел по скуле, как сам Рик проводил тогда, за кемпером Дейла. А потом ухватил за шнурок с сигилом и потянул, вынуждая повернуться, приподняться, встать на колени.  
  
Ты этого ждал, шепнул мерзкий голосок в голове. Но Рик от него отмахнулся, потому что Дэрил был рядом, потому что они, наконец, целовались – исследовали рты друг друга, без боли, укусов и спешки, хоть кровь в ушах уже стучала молоточками.  
  
Дэрил потянул его сзади за волосы, чуть отстранил:  
  
– Ты такой… такой…  
  
Рик обнял его лицо ладонями. Глаза Дэрила казались совсем безумными, черными от затопивших радужку зрачков. Рик не помнил, когда на него последний раз смотрели с таким желанием. Чтобы на него вообще так смотрели!  
  
Дэрил рванул его на себя, опрокинул на кровать и навалился всем телом. У нового поцелуя был привкус отчаяния, и от этого у Рика закружилась голова сильнее, чем от выпитого вина. Это происходило с ним впервые: не случайная встреча, не быстрый секс с незнакомцем, когда больше думаешь не об удовольствии, своем и чужом, а о том, чтобы не застали и не догадались. Дэрил хотел самого Рика, а не хоть какого-нибудь тела, простой разрядки, и Рик тоже хотел Дэрила – его всего. Эти волосы, глаза, плечи, кожу, голос, запах, вкус.  
  
Рик запустил руки ему под футболку, провел ладонями по спине, тревожно-неровной коже. Дэрил замер, тяжело дыша.  
  
– Сними. – Рик потянул ткань вверх. – Ну же. Сними.  
  
Он потянул дальше, и Дэрил сам выпутался из рукавов, перекатился и оказался на спине. Рик отбросил футболку, провел ладонью по груди Дэрила. Да, так лучше, гораздо-гораздо лучше.  
  
Они опять поцеловались, и Рик скользнул ниже, лизнул Дэрилу шею, почувствовал языком бешено бьющийся пульс. Еще ниже. Чистая кожа оказалась едва солоноватой на вкус. Рик не удержался и обхватил губами сосок.  
  
Дэрил дернулся:  
  
– Ты…  
  
– Тсс. – Рик лизнул сосок, слегка прикусил, а потом вобрал в рот. Дэрил наконец-то издал звук, похожий на стон, но Рику было мало. Его правая рука отправилась ниже, к паху и сжала через штаны уже стоявший член. Господи, и это все – тоже ему!  
  
Рик выпустил изо рта затвердевший сосок и спустился губами до живота, задержался на ямке пупка, лизнул уходящую в штаны дорожку волос. Дай мне! Я хочу почувствовать тебя всего, попробовать тебя всего…  
  
Дэрил рванул его вверх, повалил на спину и прижался к губам. Хорошо-хорошо-хорошо. Кажется, Рик немного поспешил. Ничего, можно попозже. Дэрил дернул его штаны:  
  
– Что… Скажи, что… – И тут же снова впился в рот, не давая произнести ни слова.  
  
Рик позволил колену Дэрила раздвинуть себе ноги. Члены соприкоснулись, пусть все еще разделенные слоями одежды. Черт! Рик на миг откинул голову, резко выдохнул и сжал зубы у Дэрила на плече. Кажется, чересчур сильно.  
  
– Извини. – Он принялся зализывать красные отпечатки. Рука протиснулась под резинку штанов Дэрила, сжала ягодицу. Тот рвано задышал прямо в ухо. Рик провел по бедру и, наконец, снова сжал член. Теперь под его ладонью была только нежная горячая кожа. Рику хотелось немного отодвинуться, посмотреть, но Дэрил не давал, придавливал в кровати, позволял только трогать. И Рик познавал его наощупь: крепкий ствол, ветки набухших вен, жесткость волос у основания.  
  
Дэрил запустил руку в штаны Рика и, не отрывая глаз от его лица, повторял движения. Вверх-вниз, сжать сильнее, чуть отпустить, теперь быстрее, провести пальцем по головке и размазать выступившую влагу… Безумие какое-то! Рик выгнул шею, и по ней тут же скользнули губы, а потом царапнули зубы. Свободной рукой он ухватил Дэрила за загривок, вжался потным лбом в чужой лоб.  
  
– Быстрее!  
  
Это уже становилось невыносимым. Под веками все заливало красным, кровь в ушах грохотала литаврами. Он сжимал чужой член, тянул, мял, еще чуть-чуть, и Дэрил отпрянет, скажет, что больно, но тот только сипло дышал ему в губы и лихорадочно ласкал в ответ.  
  
Ну же, давай! Рот раскрылся на вдохе, и Рик замер, оглушенный, потеряв на миг зрение и слух. Он стал оголенным нервом, сплошным ощущением. Слишком хорошо! Так хорошо, что уже почти плохо и больно.  
  
Дэрил кончил мгновением позже. Он тяжело рухнул, ловя губами воздух, как вытащенная на берег рыба. Рик был таким же: оглушенным, учащимся заново чувствовать мир вокруг. Он мог только лежать и смотреть в потолок, ждать, пока вернутся хоть какие-то силы.  
  
Одна за другой текли минуты, и Дэрил, наконец, пошевелился.  
  
– Не уходи. – Рик коснулся его липкой от спермы рукой. Дэрил напрягся, но потом кивнул. Рик выполз из-под него, устроился на кровати у самой стены. Сердце постепенно успокаивалось, и наконец-то стала накатывать дрема. Нет, еще рано.  
  
– Покажи мне.  
  
– Чего? – Голос у Дэрила был совсем хриплым.  
  
– Спину. Покажи.  
  
Дэрил помедлил, но все же перекатился на живот. Да, Рик понял правильно. Он провел подушечками пальцев по следам старых шрамов, еще раз ощутил неровности. Не удержался и коснулся их языком.  
  
Дэрил резко выдохнул.  
  
– Ты спятил?  
  
– Ты красивый. – Рик исследовал языком длинный шрам, пересекавший наискось всю спину от правого плеча до левого бока.  
  
– Точно спятил.  
  
– Тебе неприятно?  
  
Дэрил, кажется, задумался.  
  
– Нет, – наконец ответил он. – Но все равно прекрати.  
  
– Как скажешь. – Рик улегся рядом и притянул себе под голову подушку.  
  
Дэрил повернулся к нему лицом.  
  
– Когда… – он сбился, но начал еще раз. – Когда я совсем пацаном был, один мужик по соседству убил сына. Застрелил из ружья. Все это знали, но полиции сказали, что парень пошел в лес и пропал. Такое бывало – леса там непролазные, всякое в них водится.  
  
– Дэрил…  
  
– А пристрелил он сына, потому что, болтали, педик тот был. Ездил на выходные в ближайших городок и якшался со всякими. Понял, Рик? Отец мне тогда сказал – вот так правильно. Потому что не мужик это, а мразь конченная, позор семьи. Пидор. Такого можно и нужно убивать.  
  
«Твой отец, тот, который оставил шрамы у тебя на спине?» – хотел спросить Рик, но вслух произнес другое:  
  
– За что?  
  
– Чего?  
  
– За что убивать? Кому он зло причинил?  
  
– Не знаю.  
  
– Я тоже не знаю, – выдохнул Рик. – Но ты точно ни на мразь, ни на зло не похож.  
  
Дэрил невесело усмехнулся.  
  
– Умеешь ты складно говорить. Только тут не мы с тобой решаем.  
  
Да, не они. В мире Рика за такое уже не убивали. Вроде бы. А в мире Дэрила… Как можно взять ружье и убить своего ребенка просто потому, что тот не такой?  
  
– Амет.  
  
– Ты о чем?  
  
– Амет – истина. Я знаю про тебя, ты знаешь про меня. Остальное неважно.  
  
– Чокнутый. – Дэрил кое-как вытащил из-под себя одеяло. – На, прикройся уже. И спи.  
  
– Ты ведь не уйдешь?  
  
Дэрил тяжело вздохнул:  
  
– Ну что ты как баба? Не уйду. Дай только свет погашу.  
  
Он поднялся, подошел к стене и щелкнул выключателем. Рик дождался, пока кровать снова прогнется под весом второго тела, и только потом закрыл глаза.


	13. Некромантия

– Ненавижу спать в четырех стенах, – признался Дэрил, пока они одевались. – Словно душит что-то. И башка потом тяжелая.  
  
Разбудил их голем – слава богу, не Дженнер! – принявшийся ритмично и громко стучать в дверь. Рик подремал бы еще, провалялся бы, как это ни малодушно, в постели с Дэрилом весь день, но не ради этого они сюда приехали.  
  
– Как-то в летнем лагере, – сказал Рик, – мы ходили в поход с ночевкой. И угодили в жуткий ливень. К тому же мы с друзьями как-то неправильно поставили палатку, и в довершение всех бед она на нас рухнула. Это было незабываемо: тьма, холодный дождь, ветер и мы – сражаемся с палаткой.  
  
– Сосунки! И что?  
  
– Палатка победила. А я потом две недели мучился жутким насморком.  
  
Дэрил фыркнул. Сегодня он опять избегал смотреть на Рика. Стыдился? Жалел о вчерашнем?  
  
Рик застегнул рубашку и убрал под нее сигил.  
  
– Дэрил.  
  
– Чего тебе?  
  
Когда Рик подошел к нему вплотную, он не отшатнулся, но все же напрягся.  
  
– Не знаю, что мы сегодня узнаем, что вообще дальше будет, но о вчерашнем я не жалею.  
  
И ни минуты не раскаиваюсь. Этого Рик вслух не произнес.  
  
Дэрил коротко кивнул.  
  
Голем дожидался их в коридоре. Как только Дэрил и Рик вышли, он похромал, указывая им путь. Дженнера они нашли в длинном прямоугольном помещении с П-образным столом посередине.  
  
– Конференц-зал, – пояснил алхимик.  
  
Он был трезв, но выглядел еще более помятым, чем вчера. Под глазами Дженнера залегли тени – похоже, он действительно не спал всю ночь.  
  
– Хорошо, что у Психе хватило ламп доделать всю работу. Чертовы перфокарты. – Дженнер провел рукой по лицу, поморщился и вытащил из кармана сигареты. – Берите стулья и присаживайтесь – эта история долгая. Можете рискнуть позавтракать. – Он махнул рукой на поднос с бутербродами на столе. Чуть поодаль стояла очередная бутылка, на этот раз закупоренная.  
  
Хлеб оказался черствым – откуда тут взяться свежему? – но Рик взял и второй бутерброд. Кто знает, когда они сегодня поужинают и поужинают ли вообще?  
  
– У сэра Дейла были какие-то идеи о том, что произошло? – спросил Дженнер.  
  
– Мы с ним не успели толком все обсудить, но вы правы, кое-какие предположения есть, – Рик пересказал те выводы, к которым они вместе с Дейлом пришли.  
  
Дженнер слушал его молча и время от времени кивал.  
  
– В целом магистр Хорват был прав, – вздохнул алхимик, когда Рик закончил. – Смотрите.  
  
Над столом прямо из воздуха медленно соткалась карта южных графств. Она была полупрозрачной: за ней призраком виднелось сосредоточенное лицо Дженнера. А потом карта стала светиться алыми огоньками. Рик хотел спросить, что это, но догадался и сам. Атланта, безымянный амбар у Кинга, еще какие-то города, названия которых почти ничего не говорили, и, самое страшное, Саванна. Чарльстон в Южной Каролине, Нешвилл в Теннесси, Майами во Флориде, Новый Орлеан в Луизиане…  
  
– Оно везде, – выдохнул Рик.  
  
– По крайней мере, на юго-восточном побережье. Это те очаги, о которых мы знаем. Знали три дня назад. Но это не значит, что на самом деле их не раза в два больше. А может, в три или четыре.  
  
– Это диверсия?  
  
Дженнер затушил сигарету, уселся прямо на стол и притянул к себе бутылку:  
  
– Прошу прощения, но говорить об этом на трезвую голову не могу. Что вы знаете о некромантии, мистер Граймс?  
  
– Немногим больше профана. Так ведь вы называете обычных людей? Знаю, что зомби и ходячие – не одно и то же. И знаю, что имперские алхимики изучали некромантию, хотя официально она под запретом.  
  
Дженнер усмехнулся и вытащил пробку:  
  
– Вы опасный человек, помощник шерифа. Убить бы вас…  
  
Дэрил тут же начал вставать со стула, но Дженнер отбросил пробку и помахал рукой:  
  
– Расслабьтесь, мистер Диксон. Все равно убивать вас не имеет смысла. Сами посудите: если все на самом деле так плохо, как кажется, то что вы с этими секретами делать будете? Мертвецам расскажете? А если вдруг нас спасут, во что я, признаться, ни черта не верю, – алхимик сделал солидный глоток, – то вас быстро заставят замолчать. Не исключено, что очень болезненным способом, чтобы другим неповадно было.  
  
– Давайте все же перейдем к делу.  
  
Смотреть на мигающую красным карту было откровенно страшно, и Рик старался сосредоточиться на разговоре, самом Дженнере, чем угодно, только бы не замечать огней.  
  
– Нацисты, мистер Граймс, очень практичны. Даже более практичны, чем комми. Почему бы не использовать мертвецов там, где обычные люди все равно будут умирать, как мухи? Сразу после войны мы тоже заставляли пленных немцев работать. И тоже не создавали им чудесные условия. На что я намекаю? На то, что обычного заключенного надо хоть как-то кормить и поить, давать ему крышу над головой, а он все равно норовит или удрать, или подхватить какую-нибудь заразу и умереть. Но зомби – совсем другое дело. Среднестатистический зомби существует дольше, чем живет пленник или, если вам угодно, узник концлагеря. И при этом он не просит есть и беспрекословно подчиняется приказам. Догадываетесь, какое это искушение?  
  
Рика невольно передернуло.  
  
– Да-да, мистер Граймс. Все дело в эффективности. Мы не можем проиграть Третьему Рейху, Стальному генсеку, чертовым азиатам! Еще до войны мы грызлись с немцами за Тибет и его тайны, но теперь там сцепились комми и узкоглазые. А нам достались секреты Африки. До которых, разумеется, надо еще добраться первыми.  
  
Дженнер замолчал и надолго припал к бутылке. А Рик боролся с желанием встать и дать ему в морду. Хотя… Дженнер-то в чем виноват? Или, точнее, виноват не больше прочих.  
  
– Ип?  
  
Голем уже знакомо ткнулся в ноги, и Рик машинально погладил глиняную голову.  
  
– Мы экспериментировали. – Дженнер смотрел куда-то в пространство. – Искали приемлемые варианты. И воровали чужое.  
  
– Шпионаж.  
  
– Нет-нет, – погрозил пальцем Дженнер. – Шпионы у врагов, а наши – разведчики.  
  
– Конечно. – Во рту разлился противный вкус.  
  
А Дэрил молчал и неотрывно глядел на карту – в отличие от Рика не трусил. Что он там видел?  
  
– Высказывалось предположение… только предположение, что именно так им и удалось подготовить эту диверсию. Частично через наших собственных разведчиков и похитителей секретов. Большая игра, черт бы ее взял. Кто-то был двойным агентом, кто-то умудрился получить контрабандой посылочку, а посылочка оказалась с секретом. – Дженнер поморщился. – И в результате в империи оказалось все то, что понадобилось для этой диверсии. И те, кто ее осуществил.  
  
– Меня от этой херни блевать тянет, – зло выплюнул Дэрил, и Рик с ним мысленно согласился.  
  
Дженнер медленно кивнул.  
  
– Вы очень приземленный человек, мистер Диксон. Мой учитель не преминул бы добавить – ограниченный. В каком-то смысле. Меньшее зло, интересы большинства… все это не для вас. Впрочем, вы правы, мы своими руками вырыли себе яму.  
  
– Дейл говорил, что вы бы справились с ходячими, если бы эта зараза распространялось только через укус. – Рик на всякий случай ухватил Дэрила под столом за запястье и сжал.  
  
– Думаю, да. – Дженнер принялся водить пальцем по карте, и ее поверхность заколебалась, словно по озерной глади поплыл катер. – Чисто теоретически это было бы долго, неприятно, но довольно просто. И нам бы пришлось отвлечься от Европы, чего наши противники и желали. Но всю игру сломала лихорадка.  
  
Он снова сделал несколько глотков. На миг Рик подумал, что и сам не прочь выпить, но тут же отбросил эту мысль. Нет, черта с два. Съеденный бутерброд встал в горле комом. Воды бы – но ею Дженнер не озаботился.  
  
– Что вы знаете о вирусах, мистер Граймс? – вдруг спросил Дженнер.  
  
– Это такие… В общем, они нас заражают.  
  
– Правда в том, что мы и сами толком не знаем. Вирусы – это в некотором роде живые организмы. Мы сумели их рассмотреть, поняли, что они вызывают у нас болезни. И, главное, нуждаются в нас для размножения. Теперь мы умеем бороться с некоторыми вирусами. Но, что важнее, мы научились их выращивать и превращать в оружие. Так почему бы не шагнуть еще дальше? И не создать из вируса алхимическое оружие?  
  
– Подождите… – Рик никак не поспевал за мыслями Дженнера. – Немцы соединили алхимию и вирус?  
  
– Что-то вроде того. Обычно некромант держит поднятых им мертвецов под контролем, иначе они либо тут же снова станут неподвижными трупами, либо набросятся на других людей или даже хозяина, покалечат или убьют, но в конечном счете тоже перестанут шевелиться и сгниют, как добропорядочные покойники. А тут все не так. Эта магия распространяется подобно вирусу… как, скажем, вирус бешенства. Да, водобоязнь – отличный пример.  
  
Дженнер ненадолго замолчал, словно что-то обдумывая, а затем продолжил:  
  
– Сэр Дейл все понял правильно: план был таким. Привести в империю культуру вируса-некроманта, поместить его в нужные места, активировать в назначенное время с помощью алхимических кругов. А дальше наблюдать за тем, как разверзнется ад.  
  
– Тогда что такое лихорадка? – В виске начало мерзко колоть, но Рик заставил себя сосредоточиться.  
  
– Смотрите.  
  
Карта изменилась: красные огоньки окутал зеленый туман. Он растекался, охватывал все большую территорию, распространялся дальше и дальше за границы юго-восточных графств.  
  
– Мы и так догадывались, что лихорадка и места появления ходячих связаны. – От этого зрелища по спине пробежал озноб.  
  
– Не просто связаны, мистер Граймс. Это одно и то же.  
  
– Прошу прощения, я не понял.  
  
– А… все вы поняли! Вы не дурак!  
  
Дженнер с грохотом поставил бутылку на стол и заходил по конференц-залу:  
  
– Магистр Херши выдвинул весьма интересную гипотезу. Он полагал, что вирусы могут эволюционировать. Как эволюционирует все вокруг и мы с вами.  
  
– Вы имеете в виду теорию мистера Дарвина?  
  
Дженнер неожиданно улыбнулся, хоть улыбка вышла совсем не веселой, скорее, похожей на оскал:  
  
– Для помощника шерифа вы неплохо соображаете. В южных графствах эту теорию считают ересью, но, мистер Граймс, эволюции плевать, что о ней думают некоторые идиоты. Она есть независимо от их мнения. И, если верить Херши, вирусы тоже эволюционируют. А эта зараза, эта лихорадка, меняется, я бы даже сказал – совершенствуется. Потрясающая штука.  
  
– Потрясающая?! – выпалил Дэрил.  
  
– Конечно, мистер Диксон. В некотором роде эта дрянь – совершенство. Мы попробовали найти источник лихорадки, место, откуда она появилась. И получили вот это! – Дженнер махнул рукой в сторону карты.  
  
Рик потер висок, потом переносицу:  
  
– Это какая-то ошибка в плане немцев? Что-то пошло не так?  
  
– У меня несколько версий. Их теперь не проверишь, но они все объясняют. Версия первая – теория магистра Херши. Наши заклятые друзья-нацисты сами до конца не поняли, что породили. Они создали новый вид некромантии, новое заклинание. Но просто не смогли, не удосужились, не подумали – выбирайте, что вам больше по вкусу… В общем, ослепленные успехом, не заметили, на что еще способна эта дрянь!  
  
Дженнер замер и вцепился себе в волосы:  
  
– Возвращаясь к аналогии с водобоязнью. Представьте, что она меняется. Что удерживает Rabies virus от того, чтобы эволюционировать и передаваться не через укус, а воздушно-капельно? Мы не знаем. Но чисто теоретически…  
  
Дженнер снова уселся на стол и взял бутылку.  
  
– Теоретически, – повторил он. – Теоретически алхимики Третьего Рейха могли создать вирус-некромант с таким побочным эффектом. Живое заклинание, которое поддерживает само себя, размножается и эволюционирует.  
  
– Вы сказали, что немцы не заметили, что создали, – осторожно произнес Рик. – Как такое вообще может быть? Я думал…  
  
– Что ученые обязаны все перепроверять по сотне раз и не допускать проколов? Вы такой… – Дженнер задумался, склонив голову набок. – Вероятно, вы хороший человек, мистер Граймс. Если бы все было так, мир определенно превратился в совершенно иное место. Нет, обычно мы что-то открываем, применяем его, а потом в ужасе хватаемся за голову. Так что это всего лишь очередной джинн, выпущенный из очередной бутылки. К тому же, инфекцию, вызванную этим вирусом, не заметишь. У нее очень длинный инкубационный период.  
  
– Объясните, – вздохнул Рик.  
  
– Время от заражения до появления первых симптомов. И это подводит нас к нехорошему, но не лишенному некой иронии выводу.  
  
– Иронии?!  
  
– Не горячитесь, лучше следите за моей мыслью. Эту дрянь завезли из Третьего Рейха. И люди, которые ее везли, обязаны были заразиться. Но, как я уже сказал, инкубационный период! Они даже и не подозревали, а уже стали смертниками. И вот немцы доставили свой груз по назначению, а вместе с ним передали и своим сообщникам, и всем, с кем хоть как-то соприкоснулись, заразу. А в их доме вирус уже вовсю распространялся, однако пока его никто не замечал, все чувствовали себя совершенно здоровыми и полными сил… Боже… вот о чем были те шифровки из Европы!  
  
Рик не понял, как вскочил, и на этот раз Дэрил рванул его назад. Дженнер снова припал к бутылке, в которой уже осталось меньше половины:  
  
– Да, мистер Граймс. Вероятно, за океаном то же самое, что и здесь. Мы же не волновались, даже когда лихорадка начала распространяться. Она была слишком… обычной. Нетяжелой. Разве что невысокая температура держалась подозрительно долго. Это потом зараза эволюционировала и стала убивать в течение дня-двух.  
  
Рик все же поднялся, на этот раз медленно, и тяжело оперся руками о стол:  
  
– Вы хотите сказать, что весь этот ад – просто ошибка? Кто-то просто что-то не предусмотрел и не проверил?  
  
Дженнер лениво пожал плечами.  
  
– Вы знаете миф о Пандоре?  
  
– Она открыла ящик с бедами.  
  
– Все было не так просто, гораздо тоньше. Когда Прометей украл с Олимпа божественный огонь и отдал его людям, Зевс разгневался. По его велению Гефест смешал землю и воду и создал прекрасную женщину Пандору, умную, хитрую, сладкоречивую и чертовски любопытную. И как только Пандора узнала, что в доме ее супруга есть ларец, который ни за что нельзя открывать, она не устояла. Ведь невозможно устоять перед запретом. Я теперь думаю, мистер Граймс, что Пандора – это мы, алхимики. Мы знаем, что некоторые вещи не стоит трогать, но удержаться невозможно. Потому что – а вдруг? Вдруг этот запрет возник на пустом месте? Вдруг все эти мудрецы древности были просто трусами? Вдруг…  
  
– Но в ящике Пандоры была и надежда.  
  
– Пфф… Это же миф, мистер Граймс.  
  
Хотелось… Рик не знал, чего сильнее: схватиться за голову, врезать все-таки Дженнеру или даже самому побиться лбом о стену – как-то выместить весь тот клубок из ужаса, бешенства и омерзения, что сплелся внутри. Но Рик из последних сил сдерживался:  
  
– Вы сказали про несколько версий.  
  
– От второй вам легче не станет.  
  
– И все же.  
  
– Это диверсия внутри диверсии.  
  
Рик с силой потер лицо:  
  
– Вы имеете в виду, что кто-то намеренно создал этот вирус за спинами алхимиков Рейха?  
  
– Охота на умников. Самое популярное развлечение в послевоенные годы. Убить выдающегося ученого вражеской стороны. Или похитить и заставить работать на себя. Да, мы тоже так делаем. А в Европе… Во Франции, Италии, в других странах – везде хватало блестящих умов. Не все успели эмигрировать в Америку, а кто-то и не захотел, а потом стало поздно. Поверьте, у Третьего Рейха сейчас светлых голов в избытке. А вынудить к сотрудничеству можно любого, вопрос только в том, чтобы подобрать метод. Пытки, шантаж жизнями близких – вариантов масса.  
  
– Надо очень сильно ненавидеть. Не только своих тюремщиков, вообще всех.  
  
– Или просто потерять надежду. Найти смысл существования только в том, чтобы отомстить. А по кому это ударит рикошетом, неважно. Господи, да нацисты вырезали целые народы! Кто-то из них… наверное, кто-то из тех, кого не убили, а заставили работать на себя…  
  
– Ни хрена не понимаю, о чем он, – Дэрил говорил спокойно, но Рик понял, что он вот-вот взорвется.  
  
– Не знаю! – а вот Дженнер уже взорвался. – Ничего не знаю! Только гадаю. Херши бы понял! Все понял и сэра Дейла – тоже! Может, сэр Дейл намекал на кого-то конкретного, а может, просто сказал, что мы все – дураки, что мы взяли и превратили истину в смерть.  
  
– Мудачье вы все!  
  
Рик встал у Дэрила за спиной и надавил ему на плечи. Сиди. Не вскакивай. Не хватай Дженнера за горло. И не дай мне самому схватить. Тело под ладонями Рика напряглось, и, кажется, Дэрил даже зарычал.  
  
– Зачем бомбили Атланту?  
  
– Что? – Дженнер послал Рику удивленный взгляд. – А, все же бомбили? Мы полагали, толку от этого будет мало, но военные все настаивали и настаивали. Значит, им таки выдали карт-бланш. Боже, как я устал. – Он спрятал лицо в изгиб руки, в которой держал бутылку.  
  
– Устал, бля?! Да ты охренел, мужик! Там люди мрут…  
  
– Дэрил, не надо!  
  
Тот вывернулся, но Рик успел перехватить его за поясницу.  
  
– Нехер корчить мученика!  
  
Дженнер поставил бутылку на стол и замер, опустив плечи, словно совсем не возражал, чтобы Дэрил его ударил.  
  
– Мы этим ничего не решим!  
  
– Решим?! Рик, ты спятил? Тут уже ни хрена не решишь!  
  
– Мистер Диксон прав, – тихо сказал алхимик. – Ни хрена мы уже не решим. Что вы собираетесь делать, мистер Граймс? Со всем тем, что я вам рассказал?  
  
– Вернусь туда, откуда приехал.  
  
Дэрил наконец прекратил вырываться и замер, слушая.  
  
– Меня ждет семья, друзья, люди, которых мы вывезли из Атланты. Теперь я за них отвечаю. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
  
– Вы либо слишком хороший человек, либо слишком глупый. – Теперь Дженнер смотрел на него задумчиво. – Надежда, да? Не надо верить в мифы.  
  
– Я сам разберусь, во что мне верить.  
  
– Как пожелаете.  
  
– А что будете делать вы?  
  
Дженнер поскреб подбородок.  
  
– По инструкции это место надо уничтожить. Секретный объект как-никак. Еще несколько дней, и иллюзия на въезде в Эпидавр развеется. У Психе перегорело слишком много ламп, и я не могу их восстановить. Я говорил вам вчера – это место умирает.  
  
– А вы сами?  
  
Дженнер вдруг рассмеялся.  
  
– Я? Вы предлагаете мне выйти во двор к этим?! Ни за что!  
  
Трус. Рик, кажется, так только подумал, а Дэрил выпалил вслух.  
  
– Он самый, господа. Я как лягушка из сказки. Та, которая утонула в молоке. Если вам хочется, барахтайтесь.  
  
– Ну и отлично! – Дэрил отодрал от себя руки Рика. – Ну и торчите здесь! Вышибайте себе мозги, делайте, что хотите. А мы сваливаем.  
  
– Ип. – Голем подхромал сначала к Рику, покачался немного на ножках, а потом направился к Дженнеру и замер рядом с ним.  
  
– Останешься с ним? – Захотелось снова погладить нелепое создание. Плевать, что это всего лишь программа.  
  
– Ип.  
  
Дженнер не заслужил такой преданности. Но они с Дэрилом не могли взять голема с собой, а ходячие… наверное, они бы его не тронули, но что бы он делал один? Упал бы в яму и раскололся, попал под дождь и раскис?  
  
Алхимик потрепал голема по голове.  
  
– Идите. Ищите свою надежду.  
  
Дэрил направился к выходу, Рик за ним.  
  
– Подождите секунду! Мистер Граймс.  
  
Рик обернулся – Дженнер поманил его пальцем.  
  
Дэрил пожал плечами и остался стоять в дверях.  
  
– Я вас слушаю.  
  
Дженнер поманил снова, и Рик, мысленно чертыхнувшись, склонился.  
  
– Вы не поняли, мистер Граймс, не до конца поняли, – лихорадочно зашептал алхимик ему прямо в ухо, обдавая Рика запахом алкоголя и несвежим дыханием. – Правда в том, что выхода нет. Мы все заражены, мистер Граймс. Эта дрянь, этот вирус-некромант засел во всех нас.  
  
– Чт…  
  
– Тсс! Вы же не хотите лишить надежды мистера Диксона? Мы – носители. Даже те, кто не заболел. Любой, кого убьют, кто умрет от старости, по любой причине, восстанет. Так что стреляйте в голову. Это единственный способ.  
  
Ублюдки! Какие же невероятные, немыслимые ублюдки!  
  
Рик выпрямился и быстро пошел прочь. Кажется, он задыхался в этом зале, кажется, то, что засело внутри, эта зараза, стала жечь, растекаться пламенем по артериям и венам.  
  
– Что ему надо было?  
  
Рик только резко мотнул головой. Чуть позже, потом – сейчас сил говорить не было.  
  
Гори все в этом месте огнем!  
  
* * *  
  
Дэрил успел завести мотор до того, как ходячие, которые разбрелись за ночь по всему двору, снова поползли к мотоциклу. Рик словно смотрел фильм на обратной перемотке: двор, ворота, сгоревший грузовик, лес по обе стороны дороги… как вчера, только из конца в начало.  
  
Дэрил подъехал к перекрестку, и Рик похлопал его по плечу:  
  
– Притормози!  
  
Мотоцикл остановился, и Рик обернулся.  
  
Стены непролазного леса больше не было – она пропала даже быстрее, чем предполагал Дженнер. Что же, Эпидавр обречен. Совсем недавно Рик пожелал гибели этому месту, а теперь сердце на миг сжалось. Он резко отвернулся и тут же стиснул зубы: на видимом теперь перекрестке торчала знакомая фигура.  
  
– Дэрил, подожди немного.  
  
– Кто это еще?  
  
– Ты тоже его видишь?  
  
– Угу. Негр какой-то. Слуш, у меня от него мурашки по всему телу.  
  
– Не волнуйся. Это старый приятель.  
  
– Уверен, что не опасно? – Дэрил послал Рику встревоженный взгляд. – Может…  
  
– Я сам с ним поговорю.  
  
Рик слез с мотоцикла и подошел к обочине. Папа Гед издевательски-вежливо приподнял шляпу. Ни сигареты, ни яблока. Интересно, это что-то значило?  
  
Сигил, похоже, все же действовал: впервые Рик не боялся. Не перехватывало от страха дыхание, не было желания бежать прочь сломя голову. Рик видел не духа, не бога, не демона – или кем там считался лоа? – а просто невысокого негра в помятом черном костюме.  
  
– Вы ведь все слышали? То, что сказал Дженнер? – Как же Рик устал! Невероятно, чудовищно устал, а вынужден стоять и говорить.  
  
Папа Гед медленно кивнул.  
  
– Я выполнил свою часть сделки. Договор соблюден.  
  
Кажется, лоа поморщился.  
  
– Соблюден, – повторил Рик. – И у вас нет надо мной власти. Прощайте.  
  
Лицо Папы Геда стало деланно-скорбным. Он отвесил неглубокий поклон, а потом резко выпрямился и подмигнул. Внутри что-то екнуло, по спине пробежал холодок.  
  
Нет! Идите к черту! Не запугаете. Теперь не запугаете. Рик развернулся и пошел к мотоциклу. Взгляд Папы Геда буравил спину так, что чесалось между лопатками, но Рик заставил себя не оборачиваться. Сделка свершилась, лоа отныне бессильны, а у него есть сигил. Все. Конец.  
  
Рик снова уселся за спину Дэрилу и уткнулся ему лицом в затылок.  
  
– Ты как? – Дэрил неловко взъерошил Рику волосы, и от необычности и непривычности этого жеста тот слабо улыбнулся.  
  
Бросить в лицо Дженнеру «Мы что-нибудь придумаем» просто. Но, действительно, что теперь делать? Если алхимик прав, идти некуда. Но прав ли он? Не стоило сбрасывать со счетов форт Беннинг – вдруг там не запаниковали, а организовали лагерь и думают, как справиться с заразой? Еще есть Новый Лондон, полный лучших алхимиков империи. Да, Новый Лондон, алхимики, Ее Величество… Надежда есть, не может не быть.  
  
– Ты не поверишь, но я чувствую себя лучше, чем еще пять минут назад.  
  
Дэрил фыркнул, и Рик продолжил:  
  
– Да-да. Дженнер просто сразу же сдался. А мы нет, мы еще побарахтаемся. – И плевать, что тот сказал напоследок. Просто плевать, и все. – Поехали назад, на ферму. Нас там ждут.  
  
Мотоцикл покатил по пустынной лесной дороге.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо большое всем моим читателям. Очень приятно, что мой фик нравится, что его читают и комментят. Приложу все усилия, чтобы радовать вас и дальше.
> 
> Так заканчивается первая часть цикла. И, как я уже сказала, будет вторая. Обещаю с ней не затягивать. Если все будет хорошо и Земля не налетит на Небесную ось, продолжение появится в июне. Но перерывы между главами будут больше - порядка недели (все же это будет онгоинг, а я, увы, пишу медленно).


End file.
